Alliances Ennemies
by Sunawan
Summary: Suite de 'La Feuille et le Colza'; L'Akatsuki est proche de son but, mais en recomposition. Elle a beaucoup d'ennemis, mais ces derniers sauront-ils s'entendre et mettre de côté leurs différends pour mettre fin à l'organisation? Violence, Langage, Lemon..
1. Chapter 1

Minna-san,

* * *

A tous ceux et toutes celles qui tomberaient sur cette fiction sâchez que c'est une suite et pas le commencement d'une histoire.

Par conséquent, si vous n'avez pas lu les 147,000 mots de _La Feuille et le Colza_, revenez en arrière et lisez cette première partie absolument formidable (au moins!)

* * *

Pour ceux qui ont suivi mes délires. Je vous explique un peu comment la suite de l'histoire va être écrite. En effet, j'avais envie de séparer Naruto et son histoire, de l'intrigue principale. Pourquoi cela?

D'abord parce que j'ai créé un univers où Naruto se retrouve dans une situation de senseï et de père. Et j'ai envie de pouvoir écrire dessus librement, sans forcément tenir compte de l'intrigue principale tout le temps.

De plus, nombreux étaient les personnes qui trouvaient qu'on ne parlait pas assez de Naruto (et de ses chérubins) dans _La Feuille et le Colza_!

Mais, dans le même temps, j'ai imbriqué des tas d'intrigues et d'événements dans mon histoire. Et il était hors de question de brader tout cela pour ne me concentrer que sur Naruto. Voilà pourquoi, il y a deux suites qui se déroulent simultannément.

Ce sera du boulot à écrire, mais j'espère que vous me soutiendrez quand j'aurai envie de balancer mon portable par la fenêtre! Je compte sur vous...

Vous vous apprêtez à lire _Alliances Ennemies_ qui est l'histoire centrée sur l'intrigue dans les grands pays.

Je profite de cette page d'accueil pour affirmer un fois pour toute que je ne possède pas _Naruto® _et que j'ai aucune intention de gagner de l'argent avec ce délire...Je ne sais pas qui a dit « Le temps, c'est de l'argent » mais il doit me trouver bien idiot!

* * *

Je ne vous fais pas plus longtemps mijoter, bonne lecture à tous et à toute.

Sunawan'


	2. I : The Sound of Silence

* * *

ARC PREMIER : En route pour les étoiles.

_De novembre à janvier_

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 – The Sound of Silence / _SASUKE - Otogakure no Sato_

* * *

_ Juugo, stop! Ordonna Sasuke devant la forme géante assoifée de sang devant lui.

Le shinobi du son se contenta de répondre par un rire gras, réussissant à repousser l'Uchiwa. Cela faisait deux minutes que les deux hommes se poursuivaient à travers les couloirs défraîchis de la tanière d'Orochimaru.

Sasuke redoubla d'efforts et se mit à courir à vitesse maximale, distançant légèrement la bête marquée du sceau maudit. Il n'était pas dans sa meilleure forme, malgré son entraînement quotidien à Konoha. Ne pouvant se servir de son chakra dans celui-ci, il lui fallait aujourd'hui se décrasser un peu. Le brun sourit intérieurement; au moins ce combat allait lui permettre de se remettre un peu en jambe.

Il se déporta sur la droite, évitant de justesse un bloc que Juugo lui avait lancé. Ce simple contretemps permit au roux de le rejoindre et de préparer un poing ravageur. L'Uchiwa se baissa pour l'éviter, avant de porter son estocade sur le torse du géant, qui cracha un peu sang sous la pression.

Une session de taijutsu s'en suivit entre les deux. Sasuke fit preuve de toute sa souplesse pour éviter les coups puissants de Juugo, car s'il en recevait un, cela lui serait difficle de s'en relever.

Juugo, toujours enfermé dans sa furie dévastatrice, continuait à creuser des trous dans les murs de brique lorsque ses poings rentraient en collision avec. De temps à autre, il recevait néanmoins des coups toujours portés au thorax et, déjà, une douleur intense le prenait, mais loin d'être lucide, il continuait tout de même de se battre et de détruire son environnement.

Il dût finalement changer de stratégie quand Suigetsu sortit de nulle part, épée à la main, prêt à trancher le géant furieux devant lui. Et plus vite que son ombre, Sasuke apparut entre les deux, déviant le coup à l'aide de son arme favorite, commandant d'un ton mauvais:

_ Suigetsu, ne te mêle pas de ça!

_ Oh, pardon...ricana ce dernier, en évitant un coup de pied du géant qui se réjouissait d'un deuxième compagnon de jeu.

Sasuke coinça alors la jambe du géant contre son flanc, avant de porter tout son poids vers l'avant, faisant faire un salto à son captif. Suigetsu dut alors battre en retraite pour ne pas recevoir de plein fouet le corps descendant de Juugo, qui se fracassa contre les pavés du couloir sombre où ils se trouvaient.

_ J'avais compris, Sasuke...Toujours perso à ce que je vois, fit le ninja aux cheveux bleus- blancs, reprenant son souffle, entre l'amusement et l'agacement.

Juugo se releva d'un coup et repartit à la charge derrière un Sasuke le fuyant pour pouvoir à nouveau se battre seul contre lui plus loin.

Alors qu'il dévalait les couloirs à pleine vitesse, Sasuke aperçut des cadavres ça et là. Manifestement, la crise de rage de Juugo durait depuis un temps. On trouvait aussi bien des corps fraîchement occis que des décomposés laissa là depuis trois ou quatre jours.

Cela faisait du bien à l'Uchiwa de se sentir à nouveau en danger et en présence de force. Il avait besoin d'un véritable partenaire et son temps passé à Konoha ne lui en avait pas procuré un seul de correct.

Comme il lui était étrange de revenir ici. Rien n'avait changé dans ces locaux, toujours ces même longs et étroits couloirs de brique interminables, toujours ces portes de bois et de fer jonchant les murs. Certes, Juugo avait fait quelques dégâts notables, mais il arrivait encore à se répérer parmi les débris.

Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, le jeune Uchiwa s'attendait à voir débouler d'un carrefour son ancien maître. Il fallait dire que depuis son départ et l'annonce de la mort de ce dernier, il n'avait aucune idée de la véritable situation du Son.

D'après ce qu'il avait cru comprende de Karin et Suigetsu pendant son voyage vers Oto deux jours plus tôt, personne n'avait trouvé le corps du sannin _, et pour cause, pensa le beun à la peau pale_. De plus, sa disparution soudaine avait laissé un goût étrange chez les shinobi et kunoichi du Son. Au fond, tout le village caché reposait autour de l'homme et de son accolyte, et maintenant que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'étaient dans les parages, la désorganisation s'était installée.

De nombreuses personnes avaient cherché à retrouver Orochimaru pour le réinstaller sur le trône, pensant que leur maître était vivant quelque part, alors que d'autres factions l'avaient annoncé décédé et avait cherché à s'emparer du pouvoir dans la contrée.

Ainsi, une guerre civile permanente s'était installée dans l'antre. C'était d'ailleurs plus une guérilla qu'une vraie guerre. Peu de batailles avaient lieu mais plutôt des affrontements personnels, des assassinats commandités, des complots et des alliances entre factions et des coups de poignard dans le dos.

L'instabilité régnante avait encouragé les prisonniers à se rebeller et à s'échapper. Certaines factions passèrent ainsi des pactes, libérant les captifs contre des services. Mais les vestes s'étaient retournées contre elles, et certains libérés se mirent à eux aussi se rassembler.

Quelque chose avait perturbé Sasuke pendant le voyage. En effet, Karin était l'une des assistantes les plus talentueuses d'Orochimaru en personne. Laborantine experte, elle avait réalisé de nombreuses expériences sur des prisonniers pour le compte du sannin. Elle était donc détestée parmi les captifs et sa tête aurait du tomber depuis longtemps, car aussi intéressante que pouvait être sa capacité particulière de reconnaître chaque trace de chakra dans un rayon plus ou moins large, la kunoichi était loin d'être performante au combat.

De son côté, Suigetsu se trouvait dans l'une des prisons les plus sécurisées du Son, et rares avaient été ses sorties. L'homme possédait des capacités qui faisaient de lui un serviteur redoutable. Orochimaru avait réussi à le capturer des années plus tôt pour l'enfermer et chercher à extraire ce qui permettait à son corps de se lier à l'eau, prenant toutes ses propriétés, sans succès quand le brun était parti. Sasuke avait un certain respect pour ce shinobi, car en de rares occasions, il lui avait été permis de se battre contre lui, et chaque joute avait été très enrichissante pour l'Uchiwa.

Alors voir Karin ayant mené des expériences douteuses sur des prisonniers divers, et Suigetsu, captif malgré lui au Son, travailler ensemble avait pour le moins surpris Sasuke.

Mais, il devait y avoir une bonne raison, et au fond, le brun s'en fichait.

Il évita de justesse un nouveau caillou lui étant destiné, et s'accroupit en se retournant, effectuant quelques signes et performant un jutsu envoyant des boules de feu vers son poursuivant.

Celui-ci les évita en sautant. Il reposa les pieds à terre, après sa pirouette, affichant un sourire machiavélique. Mais ce dernier tomba quand il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger du tout. Ce fut au tour de l'Uchiwa de se relever, sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

_ Mais? Grogna la bête, décontenancée. Elle eut le temps de pousser un soupir avant qu'une montagne de rocs ne lui tombe dessus. Juugo, retrouvant sa lucidité eut la présence de se protéger le visage à l'aide de ses bras.

Sasuke laissa son sourire retomber pour reprendre son visage froid et sérieux. Il s'approcha de l'homme qui, enfin, reprenait enfin son apparence originelle devant lui, la marque maudite cédant du terrain. Comme toujours après ses crises de rage, ce dernier tremblait de tout son corps. De plus, il semblait qu'il n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il était coincé dans un genjutsu élaboré et qu'il n'y avait absolument rien qui lui tombait dessus.

Soupirant, l'Uchiwa demit l'illusion et fit face à un Juugo complètement perdu, se rendant compte de la situation dans laquelle il était. Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'il cligna des yeux. Il se mit à aviser ses alentours et vit les différents cadavres et membres inertes jonchant les pavés du couloir. Et, prenant son visage à deux mains, le géant timide, se mit à trembler en sanglotant, cherchant à courir vers la cellule la plus proche de lui. Il ne put cependant aller bien loin, lorsqu'une main frêle mais ferme l'empêcha de se sauver.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel devant l'expression de désespoir que le grand garçon lui envoya devant lui. Il avait déjà eu à faire à Juugo auparavant, lorsque ce dernier avait perdu le contrôle et n'était pas étonné de la réaction d'après le choc qu'il avait déjà vu de ses propres yeux également. Dans son dernier combat, il avait du faire l'usage de son propre sceau maudit contrairement à cette fois-ci, ce qui le réjouissait, car cela signifiait certainement qu'il était devenu encore plus fort et performant.

_ Lâche-moi, Sasuke...Je suis un monstre! Hurla ce dernier en se débattant, mais trop faiblement pour que la poigne du brun ne céde.

_ Juugo! Prévint celui-ci fermement, en plongeant son regard noir dans les yeux apeurés et humides du roux.

Juugo s'immobilisa, et après un instant, acquiesça, l'air abattu:

_ Je suis désolé, Sasuke...Les larmes montèrent à nouveau aux yeux du géant.

L'Uchiwa se décida à enfin se séparer de l'homme, le laissant pantois et à bout de souffle. Juugo tomba au sol en toussant. Manifestement, la répétition de petits coups au plexus et thorax avait fait son effet. Sans la regarder, il appela Karin qui se tenait non loin de lui à ses arrières.

_ Karin, soigne-le!

_ Qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres comme ça? S'offusqua la jeune fille, énervée.

Un regard noir suffit cependant à la calmer tout de suite, et renfrognée, elle passa l'Uchiwa, se délectant de l'odeur de son chakra l'espace d'un instant. Au moins, elle avait quelque chose d'agréable à reconnaître autour d'elle à présent.

Elle se présenta devant Juugo et lui présenta son bras en remontant sa manche, et d'une voix ferme et mauvaise, lança:

_ Tiens!

Juugo, le regard au sol, s'exécuta et mordit dans la chair comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant.

_ Encore en train de réaliser tes fantasmes sado-maso, Karin? Taquina Suigetsu qui rejoignait la scène, en montrant toutes ses dents en un large sourire.

_ Dégage, tu m'indisposes avec ton chakra dégoûtant! Lança calmement la kunoichi en faisant la grimace.

_ Mon chakra n'est pas dégoûtant, binoclarde! Se précipita d'ajouter celui-ci.

Et les insultes fusèrent pendant tout le temps où Juugo suçait du chakra pur, afin de refaire le plein, de l'avant-bras de la fille aux cheveux rouges.

Ils s'arrêtèrent cependant de se disputer, quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas s'approcher d'eux, venant d'un couloir transversal.

_ Karin? Demanda Sasuke sans ménagement ni plus de précision.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se concentra, puis d'un voix professionnelle, affirma:

_ Une kunoichi...puissante et deux shinobi sans intérêts.

_ Ouais, de l'action...Enfin! Se réjouit Suigetsu, tirant l'épée de Zabuza de derrière son dos. Sasuke remarqua à nouveau cette arme qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'éviter lors de sa première vraie mission en tant que simple genin de Konoha. Il n'avait pas encore demandé comment le garçon se fondant à l'eau avait pu se la procurer, mais encore une fois, au fond, cela ne l'intéressait que très peu. Si Suigetsu était un bon épéïste, cela n'était qu'un bonus pour son entraînement qu'il aie une arme aussi puissante en sa possession.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent encore, et très vite, trois silhouettes surgirent d'un croisement. Une femme aux cheveux redressés et à la peau pale, vêtue d'un habit vert où l'on pouvait voir des motifs de camélia déssinés, s'arrêta. Derrière elle, un jeune homme plus jeune qu'eux se tenait très prêt, fixant gentiment ses yeux violacés dans ceux des quatre ninja présents. Et un peu plus loin, un autre jeune homme, à peine plus âgé que Sasuke et ses confrères, les dévisageait, peu sûr de lui. Sasuke sentit son coeur faire un bon à la vision de l'homme.

Des cheveux blonds en batailles couvraient un visage doux à la peau tanné et de magnifiques yeux bleus. Et l'espace d'un instant, il crut apercevoir son vieux rival de toujours. Mais la grande taille de ce dernier, ainsi que le manque des moustaches et d'autres détails le ramenèrent bien à vite à la réalité. Ce n'était pas Naruto. Il se fustigea intérieurement pour son comportement idiot, mais heureusement, personne n'avait semblé repérer sa brève confusion.

_ Sasuke-san, salua la kunoichi, cordialement.

_ Guren-san, répondit de même Sasuke sur le même ton.

_ Déjà rentré au berkail? Demanda-t-elle, toujours aussi froide.

_ Pas pour longtemps, se contenta de conclûre ce dernier.

La rencontre semblait déjà se terminer, mais perdant le contrôle de sa langue inopinément, l'Uchiwa demanda malgré lui:

_ Et qui sont-ils?

Guren arqua un sourcil, pour finalement hausser les épaules et répondre en désignant sa droite:

_ Voici Yuukimaru.

_ Ohayo, fit ce dernier en présentant un sourire sincère à tous.

_ Et voci Kinnori.

_ Konichiwa, lança ce dernier mi-figue, mi-raisin, évitant le contact visuel avec tous.

_ A mon tour de te poser une question, reprit la kunoichi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là après nous avoir trahi?

Le ton acerbe prit le brun de court. Si l'on considérait qu'il avait tué Orochimaru, il était en effet un traître d'Oto.

_ A moins qu' Orochimaru ne soit pas mort, lança finalement Guren, répondant à sa question, faussement pensive.

Cette dernière, satisfaite de son effet, quitta alors Sasuke et son équipe, empruntant un autre couloir.

De son côté, Sasuke était dubitatif. Fronçant les sourcils, il se retourna vers Karin et demanda sèchement:

_ Que fait-elle là?

La jeune femme à lunettes, bien que n'appréciant guère le ton qu'on employait pour lui parler, tenta de répondre nonchalament.

_ La même chose que moi, Sasuke! Les prisonniers de sa section se sont rebellés et elle a du battre en retraite pour ne pas y laisser la vie, tout simplement!

_ Ah, que des mauviettes, vous autres, les mâtons, siffla Suigetsu derrière elle, la faisant se tendre immédiatement.

_ Des personnes sensées, baka! Répliqua-t-elle mauvaise sans le regarder néanmoins.

Les deux se remirent à s'engueuler l'un l'autre comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce plus de cinq minutes ensemble. L'Uchiwa était vraiment perplexe quant à cette union inattendue. Bien que peu intéressé, il laissa sa curiosité prendre le dessus et coupa la discussion, sous le regard de Juugo qui, lui, était toujours traumatisé et tétanisé par son dernier accès de rage.

_ Comment se fait-il que vous soyez ensemble? Daigna l'Uchiwa tout en prenant un couloir et mettant sa troupe au pas.

_ Ah, bonne question! Tu veux répondre, Karin-chan? Lança Suigetsu, moqueur.

_ Pauvre con, murmura la rousse en remettant ses lunettes et en soupirant.

_ Hm? Pressa l'Uchiwa, sans se retourner, signifiant ainsi qu'il attendait une réponse.

Un silence s'en suivit sans que Karin ne réponde à la question. N'y tenant plus, ce fut donc Suigetsu qui se lança dans la récapitulation des événements arrivés à Oto pendant l'absence de l'Uchiwa.

_ Une fois que l'autre vipère aie crevée, commença-t-il sarcastiquement.

_ Orochimaru-sama, idiot! Grogna Karin, reprenant l'autre qui lui tira la langue en guise de réponse.

_ Soit, une fois l'autre mort, des rumeurs s'étendirent dans les différentes prisons sur l'affaiblissement du Son. Et peu à peu, une nouvelle confiance gagna les prisonniers qui s'assemblèrent entre eux pour se défaire de leurs bourreaux.

_ Et comment sais-tu cela, Suigetsu? Tu n'étais pas en cellule d'isolement, demanda mi-figue, mi-raisin celui qui conduisait la troupe.

_ Exact, mais bon...C'est ce que j'imagine, étant donné qu'on a vu de nombreux ninja d'Oto accourir ici, chassé de leurs planques comme des lapins apeurés, fit le ninja, souriant.

De son côté, Karin signifia son mécontentement par un grognement, mais ne daigna pas reprendre l'homme aux dents acérées.

_ Bref, au final, toutes les planques tombèrent ici et là, et certains prisonniers juste libérés décidèrent de se venger en attaquant la base principale. Il y eut alors un affrontement dans les locaux, et c'est un de ces anciens détenus qui me libéra par le plus grand des hasards, termina Suigetsu.

_ Evidemment, ils échouèrent lamentablement, rajouta alors Karin. Et ceux qui ne périrent pas au combat, prirent la fuite.

_ Mais d'autre restèrent, ajouta Juugo, sortant de sa torpeur.

_ Ouais, fit Suigetsu.

_ Et pourquoi cela? Demanda l'Uchiwa, décidant du chemin à prendre pour rejoindre ses anciens appartements.

_ Faire chier la demoiselle, lança Suigetsu sur le ton de la blague.

_ En tout cas, pour ça, c'est réussi, confirma Karin, en lâchant un petit rire narquois.

_ Ah, j't'ai fait rire! Tu vois, j't'avais dit que j'y arriverai, reprit Suigetsu, chantonant sa victoire.

_ Baka, murmura Karin, en étouffant son rire sans vraiment y arriver.

_ Alors tu es restée pour elle? Interrogea l'Uchiwa, en tournant légèrement sa tête, montrant qu'il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. Serait-ce par amour? Ajouta-t-il en se demandant depuis quand il faisait dans l'humour.

Karin esplosa littéralement en s'arrêtant et pointant du doigt Suigetsu.

_ Amour pour ça?! Non, mais tu plaisantes, j'espère...J'préférais encore manger les pissenlits par leurs racines plutôt que de toucher cette chose! Affirma-t-elle, dégoûtée.

_ Merci bien, répondit le garçon en question, mais je préfére les vraies femmes, pas les midinettes du dimanche qui se prennent pour ce qu'elles ne sont pas!

_ Midinette, moi? S'offusqua la rousse en s'avançant vers Suigetsu.

_ Oui, parfaitement! Grogna le shinobi en s'approchant également, prêt au défi.

_ Et t'as pas vu ta gueule, pet de truite?

_ Toujours mieux que la tienne, grosse truie!

_ Grosse! Reprit la kunoichi en hurlant, collant son front contre l'autre en serrant les dents.

_ Ils sont toujours comme ça? Demanda doucement Sasuke qui ne s'était pas arrêté dans sa marche, à son dernier compagnon, Juugo.

_ Je ne sais pas, je crois, oui...fit ce dernier en pensant à autre chose.

_ Cela t'es arrivé souvent? Demanda alors Sasuke, passa du coq à l'âne.

_ Hai, mais pas aussi violemment d'habitude, répondit Juugo, la tête basse, effondré.

Sasuke se figea laissant le géant le dépasser alors que les deux continuaient de s'enguirlander l'un l'autre au fond du couloir. Le géant se retourna et fixa, perdu, le jeune Uchiwa, beaucoup plus petit que lui. Il n'y avait en même temps aucun mal, car rares étaient les hommes capables de dépasser les deux mètres!

_ Juugo, déclara celui-ci solennellement, en fixant le géant dans les yeux, l'air résolu.

_ Oui...bredouilla l'homme timide, soudainement très mal à l'aise.

_ Si tu m'aides à m'entraîner, je te promets de t'amener à quelqu'un qui pourra certainement t'aider, conclut ce dernier. Certes, Tsunade lui voudrait encore pour son retour, son mariage, son vote...enfin pour tout, mais au fond, pouvoir examiner Juugo, c'était avoir accès à l'origine du sceau maudit d'Orochimaru. Et la sannin-médecin pourrait alors aider de nombreux prisonniers qui souffraient à cause du semi-échec de l'implantation de ces marques sur leurs organismes. Et si elle voulait les faire payer ses services, alors elle pourrait gagner une petite somme d'argent à débourser dans les établissements de jeux ou en millésimes d'alcool.

Juugo fut complètement pris par surprise par cette proposition inattendue, et demanda doucement, les sourcils froncés:

_ Pourquoi voudrais tu m'aider, je ne suis qu'un monstre!

Sans savoir pourquoi, Sasuke sentit à nouveau son coeur se serrer quand il vit l'image de quelqu'un qu'il avait autrefois connu tenir le même genre de discours dans sa jeunesse. Il se resaisit en se maudissant intérieurement pour sa tendresse. Ce n'était certainement pas avec ce genre de pensée qu'il parviendrait à tuer Itachi.

_ J'ai besoin d'un adversaire à ma taille, et tu n'es pas un monstre, conclut Sasuke, en se maudissant intérieurement à nouveau pour avoir sorti la dernier partie de sa pensée, ne sâchant pas vraiment à qui elle était destinée en réalité. Il se mit alors en marche, ne prononçant plus un mot et essayant d'éradiquer toute la faiblesse des sentiments encore enfouis en lui. Il n'aurait jamais du quitter le Son, pensa-t-il. Rentrer à Konoha avait été stupide. Il avait même recommencé à avoir des sentiments à nouveau. Il avait éprouvé une grande joie quand il avait appris qu'il allait être père, n'ayant pas un seul instant pensé pouvoir respecter son pacte avec Orochimaru en lui donnant l'enfant. Il avait commencé à avoir de la considération pour Sakura. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, loin de là, mais il la respectait plus que si elle avait du être une poche utérine sur patte, et cela était intolérable. Si seulement, Naruto n'avait pas été là et tout fait foiré! Rien qu'en pensant au blond, Sasuke se mordit la lèvre de haine. Oui, il le haissait, mais ne voulait pas y penser.

Il sentit derrière lui Juugo le suivre et accepter silencieusement sa requête. Dans le fond du couloir, il crut entendre Karin hurler un des « Sasuke-kuuuun! » avec lesquels il était si familier, alors que Suigetsu éclatait de rire devant le double comportement de sa collègue qui essayait, sans succès, de masquer son attirance pour le bellâtre brun.

_ Dis-moi, Juugo, tu sais où se trouve Kabuto? Demanda alors Sasuke, se changeant les idées.

_ Non, personne ne le sait, il a disparu juste après Orochimaru, affirma ce dernier, très vite replongeant dans ses rêves.

Sasuke, quant à lui, fronça les sourcils. D'une part, tout le monde ici semblait penser qu'Orochimaru n'était pas mort, mais personne ne semblait savoir où il se trouvait réellement. D'autre part, et cela était bien plus préoccupant pour le brun, Kabuto avait aussi disparu, et connaissant l'homme pour l'avoir trop fréquenté à son goût, Sasuke n'aimait certainement pas cette situation. Mais rechercher Kabuto, c'était se détourner de sa quête première, à savoir tuer Itachi. Et cela faisait trop longtemps que son frère vivait en toute impunité après l'assassinat des siens.

Aujourd'hui était le temps d'une rapide remise en forme, mais très vite viendrait enfin le temps pour les deux frères de s'expliquer, par les armes. Il faudrait encore le trouver, mais avec Karin dans les parages, rien ne serait plus facile!

* * *

Un mois plus tard, Sasuke exécutait avec succès différents types de son jutsu fétiche, à savoir le Chidori. Il avait encore développé cette attaque, lui permettant de créer une sorte d'épée lumineuse de plus de six mètres ou une ondée d'aiguilles électriques acérées. Il n'avait certes pas que cette attaque là dans son répertoire, car grâce à son Sharingan, il avait retenu et copié une bonne soixante de différents jutsu en tout, si ce n'était plus, mais il avait une certaine préférence pour le Chidori, car il n'avait pas tant utilisé son Sharingan que ça pour le parfaire. Ainsi, cette attaque était celle de Sasuke et non celle d'un Uchiwa. Et cela faisait toute la différence aux yeux du jeune brun, épuisé.

Il ne s'était pas ménagé durant ce mois et avait déjà rattrapé une bonne partie de sa forme d'avant Konoha. Mais, il était motivé à souhait. D'autant plus qu'il avait appris où se trouvait son frère haï. Apparemment ce dernier avait trahi l'Akatsuki. Ils avaient au moins ça en commun, trahir ne leur faisait pas peur! Itachi serait désormais un ninja de Kusa, sous les ordres de son ancien professeur d'académie. Il avait cru exploser de rire quand il l'avait entendu, mais les Uchiwa ne le faisaient pas et il avait eu la confirmation de ces informations. Tout cela était pour le moins étrange, mais au fond, peu lui importait tant qu'il pouvait assouvir sa soif de vengeance. Itachi était localisé, son niveau de forme presque optimum. Dans un mois à tout casser, Sasuke s'était promis de reposer sur le corps inerte de son traître de grand frère, et cette idée lui redonna de l'énergie. Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche de son but!

Alors qu'il allait se remettre à son entraînement, la porte de la salle, où il se trouvait, s'ouvrit pour voir apparaître Karin, replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez. Cette dernière examina la salle de ses yeux cachés, et voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, cria un « Yes! » intérieurement et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Sasuke la laissa faire son manège, conscient de ce qui allait se passer. Et comme d'habitude, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, la rousse approcha de lui en balançant exagérément ses hanches, tentant d'être la plus séductrice possible.

Enfin à portée de son béguin, cette dernière ôta ses lunettes, pour présenter des joues rougies à l'Uchiwa qui daigna enfin reconnaître sa présence en murmurant un:

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Karin!

Le ton n'était pas mauvais, juste ferme et pressé. Cette dernière n'en fit cas et décida de tenter une approche suggestive. Comblant les derniers pas la séparant du brun, elle sentit le chakra délectable de Sasuke et fondit sur place.

Sasuke, quant à lui, la regardait avec un regard vide. Et voyant que, pour l'instant sa technique d'approche ne marchait pas, Karin décida d'employer des mots pour parfaire sa séduction corporelle.

_Sasuke-kun, tu ne voudrais pas faire une petite pause?

Le brun grimaça à l'entente de la petite voix mielleuse et faussement inocente de la rousse.

_ Tu travailles tellement, finit-elle en sniffant l'odeur du chakra du brun, comme une droguée.

_ Pas intéressé, infirma Sasuke, en la quittant du regard.

Karin, habituée à se faire traiter de la sorte, choisit une solution risquée et saisissa le bras du brun, le forçant à la regarder ainsi. La salve de mitraillette que Sasuke lui envoya d'un regard la poussa à laisser le bras de ce dernier. Mais, elle repartit à l'attaque, toujours plus tentatrice:

_ Tu sais, nous sommes des adultes, fit-elle en roulant le dernier 'l'. Et en tant qu'adulte, nous avons tous des besoins...

_ Je suis marié, Karin! Interrompit Sasuke sans s'en rendre compte. Depuis quand avait-il besoin de justifier ses refus?

Ceci sembla aussi perturber la jeune fille, qui fixa son regard sur l'alliance du brun. Mais, ce n'était pas ce genre de détail qui allait l'arrêter. Elle reprit donc:

_ Et alors, ta femme n'est pas ici. Tu es un homme avec des besoins, finit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, prêt à l'envoyer à travers la porte à l'aide de son poing. Mais, voyant que le rejet n'avait pas l'effet escompté, il adopta une autre tactique, quand bien même elle lui donnait la nausée.

Nonchalament, le brun décida donc de laisser la jeune fille s'exciter toute seule, et attesta platement:

_ Une pause ne me ferait peut-être pas de mal.

Karin crut monter au ciel, en entendant cela. Le « youpi » n'était pas loin, mais s'il avait, par mégarde, franchi ses lèvres, jamais plus elle n'aurait eu la chance d'approcher ce garçon au si doux chakra. Elle s'apprêta à tenter encore plus le brun en jouant avec les boutons de sa veste, reposant sur sa poitrine.

_ Il fait chaud, non?

Sasuke eut envie à nouveau de rouler des yeux. Elle se pensait _sexy_? Vraiment? Mais, à la place, haussa les épaules, et décida de retirer son haut, laissant apparaître aux yeux ébahis de la jeune femme, un torse ferme et bien déssiné où l'on pouvait voir quelques petites cicatrices pas encore disparues. Sa carrure n'était certes pas aussi impressionante que celle de Juugo ou même de Suigetsu, mais il avait tout de même les épaules relativement larges, pour une silhouette plutôt svelte. Sasuke devait atteindre à présent le mètre soixante-quinze, plus ou moins, ce qui la força à lever la tête pour fixer son regard dans le sien, quand à son tour, elle décida de dégraffer un à un, les boutons de sa veste.

Sasuke la regarda faire sans sourciller. Certes, la vue n'était pas désagréable, mais il avait mieux à faire que cela. Ceci-dit, en tant qu'homme, malgré tout, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le décolleté de Karin. A ce niveau, elle était clairement mieux dotée que sa femme. Son corps était plus féminin, tout en courbe, là où celui de Sakura était en force et en muscle. Karin présentait une peau laiteuse et en effet, il ne fut par autant dégoûté qu'il l'aurait pensé par la tournure des événements.

Voyant qu'elle était épiée, Karin décida qu'il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Ainsi, elle apposa sa main sur le buste dûr de son, elle l'espérait bientôt, amant.

De son côté, Sasuke se refroidit immédiatement au toucher, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Ceci-dit, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps quand Karin commença à titiller un des têtons tout en cherchant à atteindre ses lèvres en se mettant sur les talons.

Sasuke l'arrêta net, en établissant clairement:

_ Pas de baiser, pas de marques et une seule et unique fois, ou rien du tout!

Karin fit la grimace face à la dureté du ton de Sasuke. Comme elle avait envie de goûter les lèvres fines du bel Uchiwa. Elle aurait certes pu s'offusquer de n'être considérée que comme un coup d'un soir, mais être le coup d'un soir de Sasuke, c'était comme gagner à la loterie; beaucoup de participants pour seulement une élite d'élus. Et elle n'allait certainement pas se plaindre de son sort alors qu'elle sentait la force du chakra et des muscles de l'homme en face d'elle. Elle décida alors d'acquiescer tout en affirmant, joueuse:

_ Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds, Sasuke-kun...Un ronronnement s'était installé sur la fin da phrase, et levant un sourcil, elle fléchit les jambes pour atteindre un point stratégique avec ses mains , à hauteur de sa tête, sans jamais quitter les yeux de brun.

Karin n'était pas une sainte-ni-touche, et elle aimait avoir le dessus sur les hommes avec qui elle couchait. Ceci-dit, avoir le dessus sur Sasuke était tout bonnement impensable. On ne mâtait pas ce genre d'étalons facilement, mais peut-être que si elle s'y prenait suffisemment bien, elle pourrait le faire revenir paître dans ses prés.

Elle ne voyait pas une seule lueur d'envie dans les yeux du brun, mais cela ne tenait qu'à elle de changer cela. Elle décida alors, de commencer à caresser sensuellement la peau tendue de l'estomac de Sasuke.

Ce dernier continua de la regarder faire, sans réagir. Elle semblait vraiment prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins, quitte à jouer la prostituée. Sasuke frémit à l'idée du nombre de fan-girls qui auraient accepté ce genre de traitement juste pour se rapprocher de lui ou plutôt de ce qu'elle voyait en lui, un riche et bel héritier, une source de gloire et de prestige, un nom ou encore, aussi étrange cela lui paraissait, un chakra apparemment charnel.

Néanmoins, il n'arrêta pas Karin lorsqu'elle commença à porter ses mains sur l'elastique de son pantalon, en le regardant avec une telle luxure dans le regard qu'il en eut presque envie de rougir. Voilà, il n'était plus qu'un steak devant un lion comme aux yeux de toutes les autres. Mais au fond, il n'en avait que faire. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé au sexe, et son expérience avec Sakura ne l'avait pas fait changé d'avis sur la question.

Ce n'était que beaucoup de travail et de temps perdu pour un semblant de plaisir. Il avait entendu plus jeune Naruto le traiter de glaçon frigide, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il savait prendre du plaisir, mais pas à cela. Imaginer tuer son frère dans ses rêves, en le faisant souffrir comme lui avait souffert, lui faisait prendre son pied, enfin en quelques sortes, et même pas vraiment.

Peut-être était-il frigide après tout? Non, il avait quand même ressenti du plaisir quand il se lâchait dans l'humidité chaude et accueillante de sa femme en fin d'acte. S'il était frigide, il ne ressentirait pas ce plaisir, non?

Il fut tiré de ses réfléxions, quand il sentit tout à coup un frisson parcourir son bassin pour finalement voir que son pantalon et son caleçon avaient été tirés sur ses cuisses, laissant à l'air libre ses bijoux de famille.

Karin, quant à elle, examinait sa prise du regard avec envie. Elle n'était pas énorme, mais en même temps, il lui était impossible de juger réellement de ce qu'elle voyait, puisque le penis de Sasuke n'aurait pas pu être plus au repos que cela.

Elle fut quand même vexée de voir qu'elle ne faisait absolument aucun effet au brun. Il aurait quand même pu bander mou, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, par respect, au moins! Mais, elle continua sur sa lancée et porta sa main sur l'engin flasque, bien décidée à lui redonner un peu de vie.

Sasuke, de son côté, commençait à s'ennuyer alors que Karin attrapa son membre. Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le froncement de sourcil passager de cette dernière quand elle avait aperçu son attirail. Alors, bien décidé à prouver sa fierté d'homme, il essaya de se détendre et de se mettre dans l'ambiance. Cela avait aussi un deuxième effet, car plus vite il serait au garde-à-vous, plus vite il pourrait passer à autre chose, et une fois cela fait, Karin ne l'approcherait plus. Enfin, pour un temps au moins.

Karin, quant à elle, toujours accroupie, commença à sentir des crampes dans sa cuisse. Mais elle gigota un peu, essayant de soulager son membre contracté tout en contractant celui de son rêve devenu réalité, car enfin, il commençait à réagir et à se « détendre ». Enfin, autant que cela pouvait lui être possible. Quelquepart, elle se sentait un peu humiliée d'être ainsi à genou devant un homme qui manifestement non seulement n'était pas attiré par elle, mais même pas excité par elle. Préférant ne pas y penser, la kunoichi rousse décida qu'il était temps de goûter au fruit défendu et prit en bouche d'un coup la tête grandissante y passant sa langue pour accodomer l'engin à sa mâchoire.

Sasuke regarda Karin dans les yeux alors qu'elle commençait à lui tailler une pipe, car il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Certes, il ne pouvait pas nier que cela était agréable, mais encore une fois, il n'avait plus qu'une envie; celle qu'elle passe à autre chose pour en finir.

Karin, quant à elle, huma contre le membre turgescent qui, enfin arriva à sa taille maximale. Elle était satisfaite. De ce côté l'Uchiwa n'avait pas à rougir, il était même plutôt bien membré sans l'être trop comme pouvait l'être certains hommes avec qui elle avait couché pour finalement ressentir de la douleur avant, trente secondes de plaisir pendant et beaucoup de souffrances après. Certes, il n'y avait rien de plus mortifiant que d'avoir à faire à un mini-pénis, mais le contraire n'était pas forcément réjouissant également. Elle rigola et manqua de s'étouffer en imaginant Suigetsu avec le pénis de la taille d'une crevette.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil en voyant Karin se marrer, son pénis dans la bouche. Qu'y avait-il de si drôle? Il l'interrogea du regard, mais cette dernière fit comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus et qu'elle se retire de l'engin, éclatant de rire, sous les yeux effarés de l'Uchiwa.

Etait-ce la tension de la situation grotesque qui retombait d'un coup ou vraiment l'image de l'homme poisson avec une larve gigotant entre ses jambres, toujours était-il qu'elle ne put s'empêcher son fou rire, allant même jusqu'à se tenir le ventre à deux mains oubliant complètement Sasuke.

Ce dernier, vexé, remonta son pantalon et la gratifia d'un regard noir qui n'aida pas la kunoichi à se calmer, bien au contraire. Elle chercha à s'excuser entre deux fous rires sans vraiment y arriver.

Irrité, Sasuke finit par demander, mauvais alors qu'il remettait sa veste et cherchait son obi:

_ Qu'y a-t-il d'amusant, je te prie?

Karin leva les yeux pour voir ceux furieux de l'Uchiwa. Elle étouffa un rire et essuya une larme de ses yeux.

_ Je suis désolée, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, il finit difficilement à finir sa phrase, lorsque le rire la rattrapa à nouveau.

Sasuke était furieux. Il lui en avait fallu des efforts pour laisser la jeune fille le toucher, et cette dernière se mettait à rire bêtement en plein milieu de l'acte! Ne voulant plus rester dans la même pièce, car un peu honteux et très embarassé également, l'Uchiwa tourna les talons et s'apprêta à sortir, mais fut arrêté par une main. Il se retourna et hésita à chidoriser la malheureuse qui reprenait son souffle.

Cette dernière s'essuya à nouveau les yeux et plaça ses lunettes, profitant de sa prise pour se relever d'un coup en attrapant sa veste avec l'autre main. Elle réarrangea ses cheveux et finit par annoncer à demi-mots:

_ Je crois que j'ai compris, Sasuke. Dommage, un si joli chakra entre autre...finit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Sasuke fut partagé entre le dégoût et le soulagement. Au moins, ce n'était pas de son pénis dont elle riait. Il la gratifia d'un célèbre « Hn » et chercha à détacher sa main. Au moins, sa manoeuvre avait marché, Karin ne viendrait plus l'embêter avec ses "Sasuke-kun" ou sa démarche vulgaire, ce qui était pratique vu que c'était son sésame pour retrouver Itachi, au cas où ce dernier viendrait à jouer à cache-cache.

_ Sasuke? Reprit alors la kunoichi, soudainement sérieuse.

L'Uchiwa daigna la regarder, étonné par le changement de ton. Karin joua avec ses doigts, un peu gênée et finit par demander à demi-voix:

_ Est-ce que par hasard...Enfin, je veux dire que...Vu que..Enfin, est-ce que tu serais...

_ Quoi? Demanda ce dernier avec empressement.

_ ...gay? Conclut la jeune fille, en grimaçant comme un enfante voyant une claque lui tomber dessus.

Le cerveau de Sasuke bugua littéralement. Il cligna des yeux en regardant, effaré, sa coéquipière. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais rien n'en sortit.

Craignant pour sa vie, Karin balbutia rapidement:

_ Oublie-ça, ce n'est pas important. Allez, passons à autre chose!

Elle chercha à sourire et à lâcher la main qu'elle tenait, mais voyant qu'elle ne pouvait pas effectuer la deuxième action, la première ressembla plus à une grimace d'effort qu'à un sourire.

_ Pardon? Finit par articuler Sasuke, l'air étonné devenant de plus en plus mauvais au fûr et à mesure.

_ Non, rien...Oublions ça, Sasuke-kun...fit Karin en ricanant. Jamais elle n'avait pensé tomber aussi bas, en faisant la fillette pour se sortir d'une situation orageuse.

_ Tu penses que je suis...homosexuel? Demanda Sasuke, resserrant sa poigne, toujours surpris.

_ Euh...non...essaya la jeune fille, commençant à regretter de ne pas avoir rédigé de testament.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça? Demanda alors l'Uchiwa, lâchant la main de la jeune fille à sa surprise, le visage se gâtant néanmoins par la colère.

_ Euh...Bien, tu as plein de filles prêtes à tout pour toi, et tu n'en profites pas...tenta calmement la jeune femme à lunettes.

_Hm, se contenta d'acquiescer l'Uchiwa, hors de lui, mais pas suffisamment pour répondre à l'accusation, ouvertement tout du moins.

_ Et puis, bien là...Tu n'étais pas vraiment...euh comment dirais-je, receptif...

_ Et?

_ Et, puis...bah comme on dit que tous les beaux mec sont pris ou gays...

Sasuke crispa les poings, mais ne put s'empêcher de cracher:

_ Je suis marié, je te le rappelle!

Karin sourit intérieurement, pesant le pour et le contre de sa répartie mais voyant qu'elle ne pouvait plus aggraver son car, elle affirma doucement:

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça qui t'aie empêché de réagir, mais je peux me tromper...finit-elle, persuadé que son arrêt de mort était signé.

Sasuke prit sur lui et se répéta intérieurement. Ne la tue pas, ne la tue pas! Pense Itachi, revanche, Itachi, revanche...

_ Enfin, tu peux aussi être assexuel? Tenta Karin, déstabilisant à nouveau le brun.

_ Assexuel? Répéta Sasuke, déchiffrant le mot.

_ Oui...Oh, et puis, zut! Je suis désolée, Sasuke! Voilà, conclut Karin, en présentant un profil bas.

Sasuke considéra la jeune femme, et préféra cette fois-ci tourner les talons pour de bon. Rien ne servait de continuer cette conversation. Il se maudit pour avoir laissé cette situation se passer dans un premier lieu, et se jura que désormais seule sa vangeance occuperait son esprit. L'entraînement était compromis pour aujourd'hui, mais demain il ferait appel à Juugo dans la matinée et à Suigetsu dans l'après-midi pour parfaire ses mouvements. Oui, cela était constructif! Se poser des questions sur sa sexualité, beaucoup moins...Même s'il était inévitable que cela allait lui trotter dans la tête pendant le reste de sa journée au minimum...

* * *

Encore une semaine passa dans l'ancien antre d'Orochimaru et Sasuke, comme à son habitude, s'entraînait durement contre son adversaire du jour, à savoir Suigetsu. Le jeune Uchiwa et son opposant enchaînaient les heurts avec leurs épées respectives. Il se régalait. Combattre comme l'ancien ninja de la Brume était un délice pour lui. Leurs joutes étaient rythmées et la cadence de leurs parades d'attaque et de défense vives et artistiques.

Evidemment, cela n'arrivait pas vraiment à la cheville de ses joutes avec son ancien compagnon de Konoha, mais c'était clairement un moment que Sasuke adorait. Comme Naruto, Suigetsu était robuste et avait beaucoup d'énergie à revendre. Les deux attaquaient souvent sans se poser de question, préférant les poser après coup, si besoin était. Mais quelques petites différences subsistaient entre le blond et l' azuré. En effet, au delà de l'engagement et da la rage de vaincre de son adversaire actuel, Naruto mettait de la passion dans ses mouvements, Sasuke se souvint qu'il se sentait comme libéré après leurs joutes, quand il était plus jeune. Cela devait faire plus de cinq ans aujourd'hui qu'ils s'étaient affrontés pour la dernière fois, dans la vallée de la Fin.

Il y avait eu une rencontre brève dans ces même lieux entre temps certes, mais Naruto n'avait pas attaqué, pas avec la force qui le caractérisait, en tout cas. Et puis, lorsqu'il était revenu à Konoha, les événements avaient fait que Naruto avait quitté le village et que par conséquent, ils n'avaient pas pu s'affronter.

Sasuke se demandait si le blond avait développé d'autres techniques où si, comme autrefois, il ne faisait que de ses servir de clônes d'ombre et de rasengan à gogo. Il interrompit sa chaîne de pensée, pour éviter l'attaque de biais du ninja aux yeux violets et contrattaqua en réussissant à le couper en deux au niveau de la taille.

Cela aussi était agréable chez Suigetsu. Jamais, il n'avait besoin de se limiter, ou presque. Car, grâce à composition particulière, ce dernier changeait son corps en eau et se régénérait une fois au sol.

Evidemment, cela lui demandait une forte quantité de chakra, surtout s'il ne pouvait pas se ressourcer dans les environs. Ce qui expliquait que, malgré sa force et son envie, le shinobi de la Brume gisait au sol, en reprenant son souffle. Cela faisait aussi plus de deux heures qu'ils combattaient ensemble et les gourdes de ce dernier étaient vides.

C'était certainement là sa plus grande faiblesse, car un Suigetsu sec était une proie facile, mais dès qu'il y avait de l'eau dans les parages, alors plus rien ou presque ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il fallait donc choisir avec soin le terrain où l'on affrontait le ninja.

Sasuke perdait rarement ses joutes, et pendant sa période d'apprentissage, il n'en avait perdu que quatre sur peut-être une centaine et des poussières. L'une des batailles avait en effet eu lieu sur une côt, en bordure de mer, contre l'adversaire du jour. Et malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait rien pu faire contre un Suigetsu dans son élément. En revanche, dès que l'on passait sur terre, Sasuke avait l'avantage, et de loin.

_ Sasuke, temps mort! Demanda en soufflant Suigetsu, toujours au sol.

_ Hn, répondit l'Uchiwa, en lui envoyant sa gourde d'eau.

_ Arigatou, parvint à prononcer ce dernier en s'enfilant d'une gorgée le contenu de la gourde. Il soupira alors de contentement, et demanda au sol:

_ Au fait, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi Karin rigole à chaque fois qu'elle me voit maintenant?

L'Uchiwa se contenta d'arquer un sourcil, posant silencieusement la question 'C'est à moi que tu poses cette question?'.

_ Ce n'est pas normal. De plus, on ne la voit plus du tout, ces temps-ci, fit ce dernier en réfléchissant tout haut. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous?

_ Peut-être, accorda Sasuke en s'éloignant de la scène le plus vite possible. Après ce qui s'était passé avec la rousse une semaine plus tôt, il ne tenait pas à refaire la conversation. Qui savait où cela allait le mener cette fois-ci?

_ Eh, Sasuke! Attends-moi...cria Suigetsu, offusqué en se relevant. Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis allié avec un tel bloc de glace, je vous jure, maugréa-t-il en rejoignant l'Uchiwa sur le seuil de la porte de la salle où ils s'étaient entraînés.

Suigetsu s'apprêta à demander quelque chose, mais fut coupé par une main devant lui, réclamant le silence. Il se recula, et amusé, donna un coup de langue sur celle-ci. Cela lui apprendrait à être un peu plus aimable avec autrui.

Sasuke envoya un regard mauvais à son homologue et enfourna sa main dans sa poche. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir le lécher dernièrement?

Suigetsu offrit alors un sourire carnassier au brun en haussant des épaules, voyant l'autre qui levait les yeux au ciel.

Ils furent salué à ce moment là pour Guren et son équipe qui se rendaient justement à la salle d'entraînement.

_ Sasuke-san, salua celle-ci.

_ Hn, fut la répartie du brun.

_ Vous êtes dans le passage, affirma la kunoichi, montrant qu'elle comptait rentrer.

Sasuke et Suigetsu laissèrent alors les trois ninja pénétrer dans la salle, non sans examiner en détail les deux jeunes garçon qui suivaient la célèbre utilisatrice du Shouton. Sasuke grogna intérieurement en voyant le blond le saluer discrètement. Il frissonna à nouveau, frappé par la ressemblance partielle de celui-ci avec son ancien coéquipier. En même temps, les blonds aux yeux blonds, cela ne courrait pas les rues non plus.

Alors qu'ils allaient se quitter, Guren se retourna et toisa le dos de l'Uchiwa avant de déclarer à brûle-pour point:

_ Sasuke-san, vous êtes encore genin théoriquement?

Cette question lui valut un regard de mort de la part de l'Uchiwa qui s'était retourné en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Il haussa finalement les épaules, mais montra qu'il était à l'écoute.

Guren sourit en coin, et demanda alors:

_ Voudriez-vous vous joindre à nous pour l'examen de chuunin qui a lieu dans trois semaines?

Quatre paires de sourcils se levèrent et avisèrent la kunoichi.

_ J'aurai besoin d'un troisième membre pour compléter mon équipe, déclara la kunoichi.

_ Pas intéressé, se contenta de répondre l'Uchiwa, en tournant les talons. Il n'avait en fait que faire de son rang. De plus, il était hors de question pour lui de représenter un quelconque village, et encore moins celui du Son.

_ Quel dommage! Feint la kunoichi, faussement déçue. Cela aurait pu être intéressant, surtout que l'Herbe sera présente.

Evidemment, cela retint l'attention de Sasuke, qui à nouveau se retourna. Représenter le Son dans un tournoi ridicule ne présentait aucun intérêt, mais si l'Herbe était là, peut-être que son frère y serait aussi, ou tout du moins ses nouveaux protégés, ce qui par conséquent revenait à trouver son frère d'une façon ou une autre.

_ Bon, je pense que je demandrai à quelqu'un d'autre. Yuukimaru, Kinnori, on y va, conclut la kunoichi en pénétrant plus profondément dans la salle.

_ Très bien, finit par affirmer l'Uchiwa, c'est d'accord!

Guren ne masqua pas son sourire de triomphe. Inclure Sasuke dans son équipe, c'était faire d'un pierre deux coups. D'un, cela permettrait au Son de montrer à tous qu'ils étaient loin d'être morts et enterrés même en l'absence de leur dirigeant. Et de deux, cela était une mesure de protection des deux autres shinobi de son équipe qui n'étaient malheureusement pas des flèches, mais qu'elle appréciait et qu'elle avait juré de protéger de tout. Et aux vues de la situation internationale, ce tournoi entres les pays se profilait comme dangereux.

_ Mais, Guren-san. Que va dire Asuka-chan? Tenta Yuukimaru de sa petite voix d'enfant n'ayant pas encore muée.

_ On ne peut pas l'exclure de l'équipe comme ça, protesta faiblement Kinnori.

_ Si, on peut et on va le faire. Asuka n'a pas le niveau requis de toute façon pour pouvoir participer avec vous au tournoi dans trois semaines.

_ Hai, répondirent tristement les deux shinobi, perdant leur gentille coéquipière du coup.

_ Un entraînement avec nous, cela vous dirait-il? Reprit la kunoichi à l'intention de l'Uchiwa.

_ Hn, acquiesça ce dernier.

_ Mais Sasuke, et nous? Demanda brutalement Suigetsu.

_ Entraînez-vous aussi, vous venez avec moi, conclut Sasuke, en quittant Suigetsu pour à nouveau rentrer dans la salle d'entraînement.

_ Mais, j'ai pas envie....On va devoir marcher, et puis, je croyais qu' Oto était refusé systématiquement des listes après sa tentative de putsch à Konoha? Demanda l'homme-flaque.

_ Cela se passe à Hoshigakure no Sato, expliqua Yuukimaru avec douceur. Ce n'est pas loin, c'est au pays de l'Ours. C'est la première fois que ce village organise l'événement, et ils ont accepté tous les participants venant de tous les villages sans distinction.

_ Ah, mais ce n'est pas loin, se réjouit Suigetsu qui n'aimait pas les grandes ballades avant de demander à son coéquipier, et nous, on va pouvoir s'inscrire aussi?

Sasuke leva à nouveau un sourcil. Suigetsu, captif ayant subi de nombreuses expériences inhumaines sur lui, voulait représenter Oto?

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, répondant à la question muette de Sasuke, et annonça nonchalamment:

_ J'ai envie de me battre, moi! Et puis, avec Juugo dans l'équipe, on ne pourra pas perdre...

_ Certes, mais cela ne suffit pas d'être deux, il vous faut un troisième coéquipier et un maître d'entraînement, affirma Guren, amusée de voir une deuxième équipe du Son se former sous ses yeux.

_ Ah, bah, y'a Karin! Elle est nulle, mais bon, vu que je serai là...commença Suigetsu, souriant. Et puis, des chuunin, il doit y en avoir ici, non?

_ Eh bien, pas vraiment...répondit Yuukimaru fièrement. Guren est la seule ayant ce grade d'avant son ralliement à Oto, quand elle n'avait que 12 ans!

_ Vous voulez dire qu'il n'y a pas d'autres chuunin dans ce village? Fit Suigetsu, complètement abasourdi avant de s'exclaffer, m'étonne pas, y'a que des nazes dans ce village!

_ Je pourrais vous entraîner, si vous le souhaitez. Il n'est pas interdit pour un senseï de présenter plusieurs équipes sous son nom, proposa Guren, pas le moins offensée du monde.

_ Mais, Guren-san et notre entraînement?, demanda Yuukimaru perplexe.

_ Plus on est de fous, plus on rit comme on dit, alors? Demanda-t-elle à Sasuke, plutôt qu'à Suigetsu.

_ Ok, répondit ce dernier avant d'être coupé par un Suigetsu, triomphant:

_ Un peu mon neveu! j'ai hâte de tous vous botter le derrière, surtout le tien, Sasuke_-kun!_ Finit le ninja aux dents acérés, passant un bras par dessus l'épaule du brun comme s'ils étaient copains comme cochons.

_ Bras! Fit fermement Sasuke, gagnant ainsi un « quel glaçon! » avant que le bras indésirable ne quitte son épaule.

_ Parfait, l'entraînement débute dès demain pour tous! Maintenant, si vous voulez bien commencer, ordonna la jeune femme avant d'ajouter, légèrement:

_ Une dernière chose, à partir de maintenant, c'est moi la chef. Alors, on ne conteste pas mes décisions, c'est compris?

Un silence répondit à sa question alors que ses deux anciens élèves opinaient de la tête.

* * *

Voilà, premier chapitre d' _Alliances Ennemies._

Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Personnellement, je l'aime beaucoup...

Sasukarin, vous ne vous y attendiez pas à celle-là, hein? J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop hard, je ne pense pas...

Où se passera le prochain chapitre? Sur qui sera-t-il centré?

Vous le saurez bientôt j'espère.

N'oubliez pas d'un) me laisser une review (ça fait toujours plaisir) et de deux) lire l'histoire parallèle sur Naruto, appelée _Huiles Essentielles_.

Prenez soin de vous,

- Sunawan'


	3. I : Calme Apparent

* * *

ARC PREMIER – En Route pour les Etoiles

_de novembre à janvier_

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 – Calme apparent / _KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO_

* * *

Depuis la nomination de Danzou au poste d'Hokage, qui devenait ainsi le sixième homme à prendre la tête du village caché de la Feuille, trois semaines s'étaient écoulées. Et rien ne semblait avoir changé en apparence, des couples fricotaient dans les ruelles du village, réprimandés par de vieilles dames, outrées par leurs comportements. Des enfants jouaient aux ninja dans la cour de l'académie avec des shuriken en carton et des katana en mousse, et des personnes pleuraient leur proches, tombés à la guerre, à cause d'une maladie ou simplement emportés par la vieillesse.

Le cycle de la vie ne prenait pas en compte les changements politiques, et à première vue, rien ne semblait avoir changé à Konoha. Seulement, quand on y regardait de plus près, on pouvait noter que le couple se bécotant dans la ruelle était composé de deux hommes qui venaient de se marier, grâce à la nouvelle loi votée par Danzou et le conseil de Konoha, que la vieille dame les réprimandant ne s'adressait pas à eux mais aux policiers du clan Hyuuga qui l'emmenait au poste central des services de police, tout juste réhabilité, pour ivresse sur la voie publique. On pouvait aussi voir que les enfants jouant aux ninja étaient surveillés par un nouveau professeur d'académie aux prises avec une aspirante kunoichi qui regrettait son ancien senseï. Et l'on pouvait voir le couple Akimichi porter un brassard noir, en hommage à leur fils tombé au combat, à la soeur de l'homme, morte d'un infarctus du myocarde, peu de temps après la réunion exceptionnelle des chefs de clan et du père de la femme, mort de vieillesse, trois nuits plus tôt.

Il fallait donc se méfier des apparences paisibles de la Feuille, surtout en ce jour où le clan Nara allait bientôt apprendre l'union de leur fils à l'ex kunoichi du Sable.

Le couple avait voyagé avec Shikajou et Sakura. Et le périple n'avait pas été de tout repos pour le shinobi du groupe, qui avait du supporter les commentaires sarcastiques de sa cousine et sa future épouse, qui clairement ne pouvaient pas se supporter l'une l'autre.

En effet, Shikajou faisait preuve de possessivité et de jalousie quant à son cousin, et Temari n'étant pas réputée pour son amabilité n'arrangeait en rien la situation. Il avait même dû intervenir quand la plus jeune des deux avait affirmé que la blonde à quatre queues était une 'kunoichi de poids', mettant en exergue le sens littéral de l'expression. Une veine avait éclaté sur le front de la jeune femme qui avait surgi de nulle part pour en coller une à la petite impertinente. Heureusement pour cette dernière, Shikamaru l'avait bloquée dans son élan grâce à sa technique de la manipulation des ombres, ce qui lui avait valu par la suite une bonne explication de la blonde le soir même. Mais Shikajou en avait remis une couche en ne se référant à sa futute belle-cousine plus que par « grosses cuisses », alors que cette dernière l'appelait « demi-portion ». Ainsi le shinobi avait usé et réusé de sa technique ancestrale pour éviter un drame, n'arrivant pas toujours à les séparer assez vite, aux vues de la magnifique et prohéminente bosse qui trônait fièrement sur le front de la cadette Nara.

Sakura, quant à elle, était restée très silencieuse pendant le périple, n'écoutant même pas les insultes fuser autour d'elle. En effet, la rosée était restée focalisée sur la nouvelle perte qu'elle rencontrait, celle de sa meilleure amie; Ino. La kunoichi manipulatrice de l'esprit avait décidé de ne pas rentrer à Konoha et avait profité du fait qu'un remplacement était nécessaire pour combler le vide laissé par le départ du Sable de la Subaku pour y demeurer, conformément à loi intervillageoise d'équité, qui stipulait que tout départ d'un ninja d'un village pour un autre, devait occasionner un remplacement accepté par les deux partis. Ainsi, Ino avait été acceptée par Gaara comme « substitut » de sa soeur transférée, à la seule condition qu'elle reprenne l'équipe entraînée par celle-ci jusqu'alors et qu'elle l'emmène au tournoi de l'Etoile avant de prendre éventuellement sa retraite en tant que ninja, si elle le désirait toujours.

Sakura avait usé de tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé pour empêcher la jeune fille de rester à Suna, allant jusqu'à la faire culpabiliser de délaisser sa famille qui, assurément, ne comprendrait pas son geste, mais rien n'y avait fait, Ino s'était décidée à rester là-bas.

Celà avait aussi été un coup dûr pour Shikamaru, qui, s'il n'en avait rien dit, prenait avec beaucoup de peine le fait qu'il perdait le dernier membre de son équipe de genin. Il comprenait parfaitement le désespoir de sa collègue, et sa façon de gérer les événements actuels par la fuite, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'espérer qu'elle eut changé d'avis jusqu'au dernier moment.

Ceci-dit, il s'était résolu à accepter cette décision. Au fond, il valait mieux voir une Ino en vie, même si ce n'était que de temps en temps, que de la savoir morte et enterrée comme les deux autres membres de l'équipe Asuma. Il s'en voulait encore du décès de son ami, et savait que cela durerait toute sa vie, mais comme Temari le lui avait si bien dit, en le martelant de coups au passage, il n'y était pour rien dans le décès Chouji qui, de part son geste et son sacrifice, était mort en héros de son village, mais aussi de tous les villages, ayant eu affaire à la terrible Akatsuki.

Finalement, ils étaient tous arrivés sains et saufs au village de Konoha, et avaient immédiatement été convoqués par le nouvel Hokage. Les quatre se dirigèrent donc vers la tour de celui-ci, prêt à rencontrer l'homme dans ses locaux. Sakura se sentait nauséeuse, rien qu'à l'idée de pousser la porte du bureau devant elle pour ne plus y voir son mentor plaquer une fiole de saké précipitemment dans un tiroir ou sous son bureau. En très peu de temps, tout semblé avoir changé autour d'elle, et la rosée se rendait compte de tous ceux qu'elle avait perdu en route, ne lui laissant que ses yeux pour pleurer. Cela avait commencé avec Naruto, parti on ne savait où à cause de son mariage avec leur troisième coéquiper, puis celui de son enfant, quand elle était tombée de fatigue dans des escaliers. Elle avait perdu sa meilleure amie qu'elle n'avait pas su la convaincre de revenir chez elle. Et puis, cela avait été son mari, qu'elle savait absent du village où elle se trouvait par le biais des rapports du Kazekage. Et pour couronner le tout, Tsunade, son maître n'était plus là aujourd'hui, Iruka, son professeur d'académie, un nuke-nin à la tête d'un autre village et enfin Lee, son éternel aspirant, qui lui était porté disparu, nuke-nin ou mort, pour le moment. En bref, la rosée ressentait une sorte de vide immense en elle, mais était comme anesthésiée, ne ressentant aucune forme de mélancholie, juste une immense sensation de vide. Que pouvait-il lui arriver de pire à présent?

Elle finit par pousser la porte après avoir salué des gardes qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vus auparavant, et son coeur se gela quand elle aperçut finalement un homme recouvert de bandage assis là, où avait dû se tenir un mois plus tôt la godaime. Ce dernier leva la tête, et invita la rosée à s'asseoir, laissant la famille Nara dans le couloir pour l'instant. Une fois la porte fermée, l'homme commença d'une voix grave et sans chaleur:

_ Uchiwa-san, heureux de vous revoir parmis nous.

Un frisson parcourut la kunoichi à l'entente de cette voix qui semblait si rude, si dure et intraitable. Une aura de puissance et d' antipathie entourait l'homme, et Sakura s'étonna à chercher un quelconque regard parmis les bandages faciaux de celui-ci.

_ Qu'avez-vous trouvé sur le jutsu utilisé dans l'attaque de Suna?

La rosée était comme hypnotisée, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot ou de bouger ne fut-ce qu'un petit doigt. L'homme la toisait, la jugeant rapidement de ses yeux qui n'avaient rien de mauvais, mais rien de bon non plus. Ce dernier se relaxa légèrement, invitant l'ancienne disciple de son prédécesseur à faire de même. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée auparavant, mais avait lu son dossier et se méfiait de la jeune fille, qu'il savait tout à la cause de son ancien senseï et qui, ainsi, n'hésiterait pas à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, si d'aventure, la Godaime décidait de reprendre le pouvoir à distance.

_ Uchiwa-san, asseyez-vous! Reprit ce dernier, en essayant d'être moins froid. Sakura se laissa porter par ses jambes tremblottantes et s'assit précautioneusement sur la chaise lui étant présentée comme si cette dernière était truffée de minuscules mines prêtes à exploser au moindre contact avec son postérieur. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle se sentait aussi faible tout d'un coup, et si c'était à cause de l'homme devant elle, mais elle n'avait plus qu'une envie; celle de sortir de ce bureau.

_ Alors, ce jutsu? Réitéra-t-il.

_ Euh...J'ai éxaminé de nombreux patients là-bas et les symtômes qu'ils avaient, commença la kunoichi en bredouillant.

_ Et, on connaît la cause de ce désastre? Demanda l'Hokage cordialement.

_ Hai, il y aurait eu une infection de l'eau par des germes créés à base de chakra.

_ Donc, c'était bien un coup de l'Akatsuki, conclut l'homme, pensif.

_ Oui, les germes, une fois ingérés, se sont multipliés pour provoquer dans les systèmes vitaux des victimes un surplus de chakra, fatal d'abord aux civils n'ayant pas l'habitude d'en malaxer puis à moyenne échéance aux ninja les plus faibles, finit Sakura rapidement, se demandant si elle faisait bien de révéler ses découvertes à l'homme, qui de toute façon devait déjà le savoir et cherchait simplement à avoir une confirmation de ce qui lui avait été conté.

_ Je vois, des antidotes?

_ Suna y travaille encore. Il semblerait cependant que les germes finissent par être évacués de manière naturelle par les corps les ayant supportés, aux vues des derniers résultats.

_ Très bien, conclut Danzou en hochant légèrement la tête avant de changer de sujet de conversation sans aucune transition:

_ Et vous, comment vous portez vous?

_ Excusez-moi? Demanda, ahurie la rosée, ne s'étant pas du tout attendue à cette question.

_ Oui, comment allez-vous? J'ai lu dans votre dossier que vous étiez enceinte, non? Encore une fois, il était impossible de traduire la moindre émotion dans la voix de l'homme qui se révélait d'une monotonie parfaite, digne d'un automate.

_ Euh...J'ai fait une fausse couche, tenta Sakura, sans trop savoir ce qu'elle venait de dire.

_ Ah...Je vois, conclut l'homme en notant cet information sur un quelconque document, avant de relever brusquement la tête et de souffler:

_ Désolé pour ça.

Cette phrase semblait tellement fausse que la rosée n'y réagit absolument pas. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas non plus affirmer que l'homme se réjouissait pour autant de sa situation.

_ Vous êtes au courant pour votre époux, j'imagine? Lança alors ce dernier, tout en finissant de rédiger les informations receuillies précédemment.

_ Oui, admit la rosée, défaite.

_ Je suis désolé pour cela aussi, reprit l'homme avant d'annoncer, je pense que vous savez où il est parti, non?

Sakura leva immédiatement la tête. Certes, elle avait entendu que Sasuke avait à nouveau trahi son village, mais dans le rapport du Kazekage, aucune information n'avait été glânée sur la destination de ce dernier. Danzou esquissa un léger sourire, quasi-invisible et expliqua alors, toujours aussi froidement:

_ Uchiwa Sasuke est reparti dans son fief. A croire qu'il n'eut jamais l'intention de rester à Konoha.

_ Il est reparti à Oto? Explosa la jeune femme, complètement abasourdie:

_ En effet, Tsunade était trop clémente, soupira l'homme avant de reprendre devant la jeune fille qui crispait les poings de rage, il est évidemment sur le bingo-book désormais. Si vous souhaitez que j'annule votre union, je serais prêt à le faire, bien entendu.

La tension qui s'était installée en elle retomba comme un soufflé. Lui proposait-on de divorcer? Qu'était-elle sensée répondre à cela?

_ Vous n'êtes pas obligée de me répondre maintenant, mais réflechissez vite, car vous repartez en mission dans deux jours.

_ Dans deux jours? Explosa à nouveau la kunoichi, avant de se reprendre et de demander où se trouvait cette mission.

_ Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais un tsunami a ravagé l'île principal du pays de la Mer qui nous a immédiatement demander de lui prêter secours. C'est pourquoi vous accompagnerez Shizune-san, Kamitsuki-san (Izumo) et Hagane-san (Kotetsu) là-bas, afin d'aider à soigner les personnes les plus gravement touchées et d'aider à la reconstruction des bâtiments principaux détruits par le fléau.

_ Mais...combien de temps cela va-t-il durer? Réfléchissa tout haut la jeune femme.

_ Le temps qu'il arrive à se débrouiller à nouveau seuls, deux ou trois mois peut-être.

_ Mais...enfin...entreprit de contester la jeune fille pour s'arrêter sous le regard n'autorisant aucune discussion du Rokudaime, et finalement opiner du chef.

_ Vous pouvez disposer. Ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir ici, Uchiwa-san. Si vous avez la moindre question? Finit-il en classant le document sur lequel il avait écrit dans un dossier.

_ Euh...Vous savez ce qu'est devenue l'équipe de Gai-senseï? Demanda cette dernière, peu rassurée.

_ Ah...oui, ils ont été attaqués par un membre de l'Akatsuki alors que vous partiez pour Suna.

Les yeux de la rosée s'ouvrirent en grand, alors qu'elle revoyait le visage sans vie de Chouji dans sa tête. Danzou s'autorisa un petit sourire narquois avant d'énoncer sérieusement:

_ Non, rassurez-vous, ils vont bien. Enfin, pour ce qui est de Rock-san et Tenten-san. Maito-san est toujours porté disparu mais aucun corps n'a été retrouvé pour l'instant.

_ Et Lee et Tenten, ils sont où? Coupa presque la rosée, pas du tout soulagée.

_ à Kusagakure, ils ont trahi leur village, tout comme votre ancien coéquipier, Sai.

_ Sai? L'Herbe? Comment ça? Bredouilla la kunoichi, complètement sonnée.

_ Il faut croire que la défection est à la mode parmi votre génération, je compte une dizaine de cas juste dans les quatre derniers mois, autre chose? Conclut l'homme en rangeant son dossier, sans présenter la moindre émotion malgré la colère qui devait certainement l'habiter. Il attrapa trois autres dossiers et les ouvrit, signifiant à la kunoichi qu'il souhaitait qu'elle quitte son bureau de manière tacite.

Sakura fit non de la tête, avant de se lever et de faire une légère révérence, tout en laissant ses jambes la porter vers la sortie, paumée de chez paumée par tous les nouvelles informations qu'elle n'avait pas encore réellement intégrées ni comprises.

En ouvrant la porte, Sakura offrit un sourire crispé et triste aux trois ninja attendant dans le couloir. Shikamaru arqua tout de suite un sourcil, sondant en silence ce qui n'allait pas, mais Sakura tourna les talons pour quitter le bâtiment, soudainement exténuée et dépitée.

Ce fut donc au tour de ces derniers de pénétrer dans le bureau du Rokudaime, qui avait d'ores et déjà ouvert trois ses dossiers confidentiels sur son bureau.

_ Nara-san, commença ce dernier en indiquant les chaises qui se trouvaient devant sur bureau, au nombre bien pensé de trois justement. Temari eut un premier choc en s'entendant déjà appelée par son nouveau patronyme, alors même qu'elle n'avait pas choisi de le porter une fois leur union scellée ou pas. Shikajou, quant à elle, s'offusqua silencieusement de ce dénominateur commun quand Shikamaru eut envie de soupirer, sachant déjà que la discussion qui suivrait ne lui plairait pas particulièrement. Les trois ninja, néanmoins, s'exécutèrent et prirent place devant l'homme aux bandages.

_ Est-ce que vous avez totalement recouvert votre mémoire? Commença le Rokudaime, en feuilletant un dossier.

_ Oui, complètement, répondit en roulant des yeux Shikamaru.

_ Bonne nouvelle, admit Danzou, s'obligeant à se montrer un tant soit peu sociable avant de se tourner vers la plus jeune du groupe et de lui annoncer froidement:

_ Shikajou-san, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. Il se trouve que l'un des genin engagés pour le prochain examen chuunin a déclaré forfait. Vous le remplacerez donc et concourirez avec Hatsu et Touji-san, sous les ordres d' Aburame-san.

_ Mais, j'suis pas prête...Et mon équipe? Demanda immédiatement la petite, en avisant son cousin d'un regard perdu et suppliant, sous le regard amusé de la kunoichi qui se réjouissait du prochain surnom dont la plus jeune allait écopé, si elle s'aventurait à clamer qu'elle était en légère surcharge pondérale une fois de plus, ce qui était faux, bien entendu.

_ Je peux toujours proposer la place libre à l'un des vos camarades, conclut de dernier mi-figue-mi-raisin.

_ A ces deux nuls, hors de question! Finit la gamine en se levant, offusquée. Certes, elle ne se sentait pas prête pour ce tournoi mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle laisserait l'un des deux abrutis imbus d'eux même de son équipe prendre le pas sur elle.

_ Alors, je vous inscris ou non?

_ Euh...oui, finit la jeune fille en s'asseyant, se rendant compte qu'elle s'était faite prendre à son propre piège, et qu'en plus, sa future belle-cousine lui envoyait un sourire sans équivoque, lui signifiait que malgré son 'grand âge', ses propos n'étaient pas tombés dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

_ Parfait, vous commencerez l'entraînement avec votre nouvelle équipe demain matin au terrain d'entraînement douze. Mais il faudra vous entraîner dûrement pour rattraper votre retard. L'examen se déroule dans cinq semaines, finit l'homme fermement.

Shikajou s'enfonça dans son siège, assaillie de doutes divers et variés.

_ En parlant de ce tournoi, vous ne sauriez pas si votre frère a décidé de s'y rendre en personne, Temari-san? Interrogea le Rokudaime en remplissant le dossier la cadette des Nara.

_ Il y sera, se contenta de répondre, aussi cordialement que lui la blonde, tout en envoyant un regard entendu à Shikamaru.

_ Bien, et j'imagine que vous êtes là pour votre intégration à Konoha, poursuivit-il sans ménagement, fermant le dossier de Shikajou par la même occasion.

_ Tout à fait, répondit Temari, pas le moins impressionnée du monde par la puissance et la froideur de l'homme. Elle avait toujours vécu avec Gaara, alors si la momie souhaitait lui faire peur, il lui faudrait déployer beaucoup plus d'efforts que ce qu'il faisait actuellement.

_ J'ai prévenu votre famille, Shikamaru-san, ils ont accepté la requête.

_ Galère, soupirant doucement Shikamaru, sâchant très bien que dès qu'il passerait la porte du complexe Nara, toute sa famille viendrait acceuillir les deux futurs mariés et les assaillir de questions.

_ Ils ont prévu la cérémonie pour dans une dizaine de jours, cela vous convient-il?

_ Vous acceptez donc? Interrompit Shikamaru, arquant un sourcil pour ne pas avoir eu à défendre sa cause. Il avait préparé tout un discours, en pensant que l'homme aurait eu besoin qu'on insiste pour qu'il accepte l'union et ainsi d'avoir une sorte d'ambassadrice officieuse du Sable dans son village, mais apparement, il s'était emporté en croyant l'homme plus intelligent qu'il n'était en réalité. A moins que...

_ Oui, le conseil n'est pas favorable à cette mesure, certes, mais nous avons trouvé un accord.

_ Un accord? Demandèrent ensemble le couple.

_ Oui, Temari-san, vous aurez dès la saison prochaine une équipe de genin à votre charge, puisque j'ai cru comprendre que vous en aviez déjà formé deux dans votre village natal. Mais, en attendant, vous ne serez pas autorisée à sortir du village, le temps que vous vous acclimatiez à Konoha.

_ Je vous demande pardon? Grogna cette dernière, qui n'avait certainement pas signé pour être un oiseau en cage.

_ Temari, prévint fermement Shikamaru, ce qui surprit tellement la kunoichi qu'elle s'assit en regardant ahurie son futur époux jouer les hommes.

_ Vous devez comprendre que votre lien avec le Kazekage et son village est trop important pour qu'on vous laisse errer comme vous le voulez, reprit Danzou, pas le moins perturbé du monde.

_ Nous comprenons, finit Shikamaru avant que sa kunoichi de femme ne retrouve sa faculté de pouvoir contester la décision.

_ J'en suis heureux. Mais il me reste un détail pratique à régler. Vous le savez, les mariages entre ninja de différentes origines sont réglementés. Ainsi en acceptant Temari-san ici comme votre épouse, nous devons en retour y envoyer un ninja, afin de respecter l'équiter de la loi commune intervillageoise. Votre frère a-t-il des requêtes particulières? Demanda-t-il à la blonde.

_ Aucun besoin de vous préoccuper de ça, répondit le brun pour elle, mon ancienne équipière, Yamanaka Ino s'est proposée au transfert et a été acceptée par Kazekage-sama.

Temari fulminait sur son siège, n'en revenant pas du comportement presque machiste de son futur époux. Une partie d'elle avait une envie pressante de le remettre à sa place immédiatement, alors qu'un autre partie d'elle était franchement titillée par cet éclat de testostérone, et pensait faire tout autre chose avec ce nouvel homme qu'elle découvrait.

Danzou, quant à lui, sembla contrarié et soupira avant d'annoncer:

_ C'est bien ce que je craignais. Nous avions envisager cette possibilité. Le conseil a refusé, en accord avec le clan Yamanaka, ce transfert.

_ Mais, vous ne connaissez pas Ino, affirma amusé Shikamaru, si vous voulez la ramener ici, il vous faudra sortir la grosse artillerie.

_ Comment va son oeil? Préféra interroger le Rokudaime, ne relèvant pas le trait d'humour.

_ Elle est borgne désormais, et d'après elle, ne peut plus utiliser le Shintenshin no Jutsu, expliqua Shikamaru, mentant sur la dernière partie, bien qu'au fond, il n'en était pas très sur, vu qu'Ino n'utilisait plus aucune technique ninja depuis son arrivée au Sable.

_ Vraiment? Demanda Danzou, dubitatif.

_ Comme vous le savez, cette technique demande une concentration et une vision optimale afin de verrouiller sa cible dans son champ de vision et de réussir à s'emparer de son esprit. Or, perdre un oeil remet en question la perspective des choses et agrandit de manière considérable l'angle mort. Par conséquent, cette technique se retournerait vite contre elle, si jamais elle l'utilisait, expliqua le ninja génie en soupirant comme si ce qu'il venait de dire allait de soi.

_ Je vois, répondit Danzou en notant l'analyse sur une feuille blanche, souriant intérieurement. Manifestement, le dossier élogieux sur le jeune Nara n'avait pas été exagéré. Cela faisait donc du jeune homme à la fois un atout indéniable, si d'aventure il se plaçait dans son camp, mais aussi un opposant de poids dans le cas contraire. Il valait mieux qu'il pousse la famille Nara à coopérer avec lui, vu que cette dernière n'avait pas voté pour la démission de Tsunade et sa nomination trois semaines plus tôt.

_ C'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions...commença ce dernier en se levant péniblement de sa chaise.

_ Je n'ai pas fini en ce qui concerne le transfert de Ymanaka-san, reprit ce dernier le plus sérieusement du monde. Ce n'est pas ce jutsu particulier qui pose problème ici, car malgré la très bonne maîtrise de cette technique par le clan Yamanaka, il ne s'agit pas d'une technique héréditaire que seuls eux peuvent utiliser. Je n'ai rien, personnellement contre ce transfert, admit l'homme sans trahir la moindre émotion. Et je suis prêt à m'employer à faire changer d'avis le conseil, mais j'aurai besoin d'aide afin que vous fassiez revenir Inoichi-san sur sa décision. Après tout, votre père travaille avec lui, non? Termina l'homme aux bandages.

_ Hai! Répondit Shikamaru en levant les yeux au ciel et en soupirant un « galère ».

_ Ce sera tout pour le moment. Dès que vous avez l'accord de transfert d'Ino-san et moi, celui du conseil, nous signerons cette union. Bonne journée à vous, finit l'homme en les invitant à sortir, en se disant que franchement, la civilité, ce n'était pas son truc du tout.

Les trois ne tardèrent pas à sortir du bâtiment, soulagés après tant de tension.

_ Il est spécial, votre nouvel Hokage, lança Temari, n'ayant que faire du garde qui siégeait à côté d'elle.

_ Notre nouvel Hokage, reprit Shikamaru en soupirant.

_ Ah oui, pardon, fit la blonde en roulant des yeux.

_ Shika-ni-san, tu m'entraîneras pour l'examen, dis? Demanda alors Shikajou en tirant sur la veste de chuunin de l'homme, lui envoyant son regard de biche larmoyant à souhaits. Ce dernier soupira avant de sourire légèrement et d'affirmer:

_ D'accord, mais Temari t'aidera aussi!

_ QUOI?? Hurlèrent les deux en même temps.

_ J'veux pas qu'elle me tue avec ses grosses fesses quand je m'entraînerai, s'indigna la plus jeune alors qu'au même moment la plus vieille hurlait dans les oreilles du shinobi:

_ Comment veux-tu que je fasse quelque chose de cet avorton turbulent, doublé d'une poule mouillée?

_ Galère, soupira ce dernier, en accélérant la cadence, avec toujours des cris d'insulte en stéréo dans ses entourages.

* * *

Dans la soirée, alors que Temari faisait face pour la première fois à tout le clan Nara réuni avec brio, Sakura reposait à quelques mètres de là, dans sa chambre de jeune fille que ses parents avaient conservée tel qu'elle depuis son départ pour la maison de son époux.

La kunoichi à la chevelure rose n'avait pas eu le courage de rentrer dans ses nouveaux quartiers, au sein du complexe Uchiwa, en sachant qu'elle n'y trouverait pas le propriétaire. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas hésité longtemps, se réfugiant vers ses parents qui avaient acceuilli à bras ouverts leur fille unique dont, souvent, ils regrettaient le départ.

Et à peine avait-elle trouvé sa mère lui ouvrant la porte, que la Sakura de dix-sept ans et des poussières s'était effondrée en larmes, libérant comme une sorte de trop plein émotionnel. Le déclic avait été immédiat en voyant les derniers proches qui ne l'avaient pas quittée. Et, une fois que les vannes furent ouvertes, la kunoichi n'arriva plus à les refermer, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. En même temps, elle en avait le droit après toutes les pertes et les chocs qu'elle avait encaissés. Sur le groupe des douze ninja ayant passé leur examen chuunin avec elle pour la première fois, il n'y en avait plus que quatre qui étaient encore en poste à Konoha. Naruto était au loin, Lee et Tenten, sans compter Sai, à Kusa, Ino à Suna, Kiba et Hinata, partis où ne sait où, Sasuke au Son et enfin, Chouji était mort.

Elle était belle sa brochette de camarades. Quelque part, elle leur en voulait pour l'avoir laissé seule ici, même si elle savait qu'il était injuste de sa part de tenir ce genre de pensées contre eux. Mais, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre? Sakura avait toujours fonctionné avec des repères précis. Contrairement à ses trois coéquipiers mâles de l'équipe 7, elle avait grandi dans l'amour d'un foyer, avec un père et une mère pour modèles. Et son monde s'était axé autour de cela, un modèle où chacun avait eu sa place, d'Ino, sa meilleure amie/ennemie à Sasuke, son béguin de toujours, en passant par ses senseï, Iruka, puis Kakashi pour finir par Tsunade ainsi que les si embêtant Naruto et Lee qui lui déclarait sans cesse leur amour. Cela pouvait paraître nombriliste, mais la rosée s'était habituée à être le centre de son petit univers. Elle prenait bien sûr soin des autres et ne pensait pas que par elle et pour elle, mais elle s'était toujours senti à l'aise lorsque tout son entourage était là, près d'elle. Et aujourd'hui, plus aucune de ces personnes n'était là ou presque.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir échoué en tout point et se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour provoquer cette situation. Peut-être était-ce à cause d'elle que tout ça était arrivé après tout? Si elle n'avait pas épousé Sasuke, Naruto n'aurait jamais fui le village, Tsunade n'aurait jamais eu à placer ce dernier très loin, ce qui n'aurait pas conduit à la défection d'Iruka et à celle de Lee. Oui, tout ça pouvait avoir un sens, et en cette nuit étoilée sur la Feuille, Sakura, sous son calme apparent, ressentait peut-être vraiment pour la première fois ce que ses deux coéquipiers de genin avait vécu pendant leurs jeunes années et ce que Sasuke lui avait reproché de ne pas comprendre alors; la solitude.

Le lendemain, la rosée avait repris un peu de poil de la bête. Certes, elle était loin d'être joyeuse, mais elle avait vidé son sac, séché ses larmes et arboré un des fameux masques communs à toutes les personnes de son équipe. En une nuit, elle n'avait peut-être jamais été aussi proche d'eux alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais été aussi loin d'elle. Quelque chose s'était declenché pendant son sommeil réparateur, et lorsqu'elle s'était levée, une soupçon de nouveauté flottait dans la pièce.

En se regardant dans le miroir, ce matin-là, la kunoichi se souvint d'un geste qu'elle avait fait quatre ans auparavant pendant son examen de chuunin, et attrapant une de ses mèches et une paire de ciseau, elle se mit à tailler ses cheveux déjà courts, ne laissant que quatre ou cinq centimètres de longueur, lui donnant un look à la garçonne. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas pu tout faire seule et avait appelé sa mère à la rescousse pour harmoniser les mèches qui, désormais chez elle aussi, partaient tout azimut.

Certains disaient qu'un femme qui changeait de coiffure ou de tenue, changeait aussi de vie. Sakura l'avait déjà fait quatre ans auparavant, passant d'une fillette pleurnicheuse en une adolescente responsable. Et à nouveau, aujourd'hui, elle désirait oublier la seconde pour créer une troisième, une jeune femme redoutable. Elle s'était entraînée déjà très dur pour être utile à un village, et elle avait réussi, mais désormais elle s'était donnée une nouvelle mission, celle de rassembler à nouveau sous les même toits, tous ceux, qui pour une raison ou une autre, de par sa faute ou non, s'étaient séparés dans divers endroits.

Une fois la travail accompli, un sourire grâcia ses lèvres, se transformant peu à peu en rire franc, sous les yeux inquiets de sa mère, qui avait cru avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant l'état de la crinière de sa fille quelques minutes auparavant en rentrant dans sa chambre. Sakura riait car elle se disait que c'était sa dernière chance si elle ne voulait pas finir chauve.

Il fallait que tout change, et son premier acte en séchant une larme provoquée par le rire fut d'aller voir son dernier senseï encore en place à Konoha, le célébrissime Kakashi du Sharingan.

Elle trouva l'homme presque par hasard, au détour d'une rue près de chez elle, lisant comme s'il passait juste par là son roman pornographique à couverture orange.

Elle le salua d'un simple sourire, repérant l'oeil partiellement écarquillé de l'argenté, qui se contenta de constater:

_ Nouvelle coupe?

_ Oui, et nouvelle Sakura, aussi, conclut cette dernière. L'homme ferma alors son livre, intrigué et emmena la jeune femme d'une manière naturelle vers d'autres rues du village. Sakura ne broncha pas, se laissant guider. Elle se doutait que l'endroit où elle était emmené n'était pas un hasard, et que, comme les murs avaient des yeux et des oreilles, il valait mieux laisser le ninja copieur établir sa stratégie pour éviter les espions discrets de Danzou qui peuplaient les rues.

Car, oui, Sakura, en ouvrant mieux les yeux, repéra de ci de là, des personnes au comportement étrange, attendant en tapant du pied un rendez-vous dans une rue où il n'y avait à priori aucune raison de se rencontrer, ou encore un passant lisant un journal sur un banc, pour se rendre comptre que ce dernier datait du mois dernier. Tous ces petits détails trahissaient les hommes pourtant bien entraînés de leur nouvel Hokage. Personne n'était étonné de cette espionnage secret, car à sa manière, Tsunade l'avait aussi fait, tout comme les autres Hokage avant elle très certainement. Il suffisait parfois de savoir perturber la surface de l'eau là où il fallait, pour voir apparaître des indices qu'aucun autre oeil ne pouvait discerner.

Et c'était justement ce qui se passait à l'heure actuelle, alors que l'élève et son senseï pénétraient sous l'oeil pas suffisamment vigilant des taupes de Danzou.

_ Alors, comme ça tu pars déjà en mission à peine rentrée? Demanda mi-figue-mi-raisin le ninja copieur, tout en empruntant un chemin particulier, effleurant de manière significative son bras par la mème occasion. Le rosée eut presque envie de sourire quand elle assembla les deux traits de la trajectoire qu'ils avaient empruntés plus celui du premier puis du deuxième toucher accidentel sur son bras et enfin celui sur sa jambe, reconnaissant un premier symbole, le chiffre _30_. Jouant parfaitement l'andouille, cette dernière répondit gaiement, obervant toujours le moindre geste du ninja copieur.

_ Oui, je dois avouer que je suis soulagée. Rester ici, maintenant que Sasuke est parti, cela aurait été trop dûr! _Jours_

__ _Je vois, moi aussi, les missions forment la jeunesse, c'est ce qu'aurait certainement dit Gai, s'il avait été là! _Hôtel_

__ _Je n'arrive pas à croire d'ailleurs que Lee soit parti comme ça, c'était franchement impensable! _Oiseau_

__ _Il a rejoint ce bon vieux Iruka-senseï. Un élève renvient toujours vers son maître, _Bleu_

__ _En parlant de maître, on a eu des nouvelles de Tsunade-sama, récemment? _Pays_

__ _Non, mais voyager ainsi n'est pas une première pour elle, et puis je suis sûre qu'elle est en train de s'amuser quelque part à arnaquer des casinos, _Thé_.

_ Vous avez raison, senseï, conclut la kunoichi en frôlant le bras de son senseï, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle avait compris.

Ce dernier hocha la tête rapidement et dans un dernier sourire, prétexta:

_ Bon, ce n'est pas le tout, mais j'ai promis à ma voisine de l'aider à retrouver son hamster. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, à cette pauvre bête. Et toi, tu vas faire quoi?

_ J'vais à la tour de l'Hokage, réparer ma première erreur.

_ A bientôt, Haruno-san, conclut le jounin dans un pouf, en laissant la rosée seule et pensive, un léger sourire pendu à ses lèvres. Oui, pour elle, une nouvelle vie commençait. Désormais, elle s'entraînerait encore plus dûr et ce serait elle qui irait ramener tout le monde, par la peau des fesses s'il le fallait, à Konoha. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle suivait les autres, sans se remettre en question, mais cette Sakura-là était morte aujourd'hui. Elle avait tout perdu, soit! Maintenant, c'était à elle, et à elle seule, de faire en sorte que son univers existe à nouveau et soit complet.

* * *

Les dix premières journées de Temari dans son nouveau village s'était écoulées avec une certaine fluidité. La blonde s'était vu remettre son hitai-ate aux couleurs de Konoha trois jours auparavant puisque le conseil et le clanYamanaka avaient fini par accepter le transfert d'Ino à Suna, ce qui faisait qu'elle allait se marier en cette journée où le temps était mitigé.

Pendant ces dix jours, la blonde avait eu l'occasion de faire connaissance avec toute la famille de Shikamaru. Ils n'étaient certes pas très nombreux, mais c'était toujours plus que sa propre fratrie composée uniquement de trois personnes.

Bien sûr, il y avait eu la jeune et impétueuse, voire insolente, Shikajou qui n'hésitait jamais à lui faire savoir qu'elle ne l'aimait pas en privé comme en public. Même si, déjà, les deux commençaient à apprécier leur jeu de fléchettes orales, épinglant l'autre quand elles le pouvaient. Cela rappelait à Temari ses nombreuses disputes avec Kankurou qu'ils avaient toujours eues depuis leur plus tendre enfance dans les anti-chambre du bureau du Kazekage, leur père. Certes, la gamine n'arrivait pas encore à la cheville de son frère quant à ses vannes, mais avec un peu d'entraînement, elle parviendrait très vite à le rattraper, voir à le surpasser dans ce domaine.

Ensuite, il y avait eu les parents de cette dernière, Tsunorou et Yoshimi qui n'étaient autres que le frère cadet et la soeur cadette des deux parents de son futur époux. Ceci expliquait sans doute le lien fort qui semblait unir cette famille, qui à sa façon, était plutôt tolérable, voire cool, selon la blonde.

Son beau-père, Shikaku, était le chef du clan Nara et s'occupait désormais quasiment à plein temps des cerfs et biches du parc appertenant à la famille. L'homme était drôle, généreux, relativement intéressant, tant qu'il ne parlait pas de cervidés, et avait tout de suite developpé une forte affection pour sa bru.

Son bel-oncle, Tsunorou était un mélange entre son frère et son neveu au nivau du caractère. Il était drôle et intéressant, mais aussi particulièrement faignant, rivalisant presque avec son futur époux. C'était aussi le seul des quatre à avoir arrêter sa carrière de ninja sans avoir été reçu chuunin, préférant dès sa plus tendre enfance s'occuper des recherches médicinales à partir des bois de cerf que menaient les Nara depuis longtemps.

Sa belle-mère et belle-tante auraient pu passer pour jumelles tellement elles se ressemblaient aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Les deux étaient très actives, dirigistes, douées de leurs mains et caractérielles. Il était d'ailleurs rare de passer deux heures d'affilée dans le domaine Nara sans entendre l'une d'entre elle, quand ce n'était pas Shikajou la relève, crier sur l'un des hommes de la maisonnée.

Si elle n'avait pas été elle, Temari aurait même pu se réjouir d'intégrer un telle famille, qui ressemblait un peu à la sienne au fond. Elle gueulait, Kankurou gueulait puis cédait sous la pression alors que Gaara, euh..., était Gaara, en somme.

Et de jours en jours, d'heures en heures, elle s'était sentie intégrée à sa nouvelle famille, allant même jusqu'à avoir l'audace de s'engueuler pour la première fois avec sa belle-mère, ce que Shikamaru, Shikaku et Tsunorou avait trouvé non peut-être téméraire, mais surtout suicidaire. Or, il n'en avait été rien puisqu'à la fin de la dispute qui avait pu être ouïe peut-être même jusqu'à Suna, deux sourires s'étaient installés sur leurs visages respectifs, en signe de reconnaissance et d'acceptation mutuelle. Les femmes Nara devaient être des guerrières, et sans le savoir, Temari avait passé un petit test avec succès.

Bref, à part le fait qu'elle devait s'adapter à croiser du monde quand elle se rendait au petit coin pendant la nuit, rien de fondamental n'avait changé pour la kunoichi, à son étonnement. Certes, elle avait eu la mauvaise surprise de tomber nez à nez avec le petit oiseau de son beau-père à quatre heures du matin, ayant confirmation, sans le vouloir, que la déviation aigüe du pénis de son mari vers la droite était un trait génétiquement hérédité, mais ce n'était pas si grave au fond. De plus, les deux tourtereaux devaient emménager dans le hangar destiné jusque là à entreposer les bois de cerf et autres peaux ou nourritures pour ces derniers après leur union. Il suffirait aux deux de faire quelques aménagements pour rendre le tout habitable, mais Temari était bien décidée à mettre son paresseux de mari au boulot, et connaissant ses belles-mères et tantes, ce dernier aurait vite de l'aide de ses aînés masculins.

Grosso modo, tout était parfait dans le meilleur des mondes possibles alors que la blonde essyait désespérément de rentrer sa forte poitrine dans le kimono familial qui avait apparemment apartenu à sa mère. Il fallait croire que cette dernière était plate comme une limande, vu que la blonde n'arrivait pas à trouver un compromis entre laisser ses seins à la vue de tous, dans un décolleté plus que plongeant ou bien être compressé en retenant sa respiration, ayant peur de craquer l'habit de cérémonie et d'ainsi laisser tout Konoha la voir dans son plus simple appareil, puisqu'il était déjà hors de question qu'elle ne rejoute quoique ce soit par dessus sa peau autre que le tissu tourmenteur.

Elle jonglait avec la robe, essayant à tout prix de trouver une position où elle ne montrerait sa poitrine ni d'emblée, ni après par accidente, et déjà était rouge tellement elle s'était activée pour régler ce problème, en vain.

La magnifique coiffure qu'avait réalisé la tante de Shikamaru ressemblait à présent à un vrai nid d'oiseau avec un tas de brindilles qui dépassaient de partout. Elle se maudissait de ne pas avoir été plus féminine dans son village origine en essayant le kimono à l'avance, histoire de se rendre compte qu'il était bien beau de vouloir poursuivre la tradition, encore fallait-il pouvoir rentrer dedans! Alors qu'elle commençait à abandonner en se disant qu'un mariage les seins à l'air n'était finalement pas si terrible que ça, elle sentit une personne qui entrait dans sa salle de torture et voulut presque se jeter au coup de sa sauveuse, qui saurait certainement quoi faire d'elle dans sa situation. Elle se retourna tout d'un coup alors, dévoilant son problème à la personne, pour finalement se rendre compte, mortifiée, que sa sauveuse n'était autre que son frère Kankurou, qui avait eu la magnifique idée de la surprendre pour ses noces par sa présence. Il était venu la voir, et ce dernier en avait certainement plus vu qu'il ne l'avait jamais souhaité

La kunoichi devint rouge d'embarras et de rage, alors qu'elle se retournait violamment, se rendant compte que la glace intégrale reflettait son image sans tenir compte de l'angle qu'elle prenait. Soupirant, elle cria finalement:

_ Bordel, Kankurou, entre. Tu veux que tout le monde voit mes nibards ou quoi?

Ce dernier, encore haluciné, regardait tout et rien dans la pièce, rouge de honte, évitant sa soeur qui devait déjà fulminait contre lui. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas frappé avant d'entrer, bon sang?

_ Bon, maintenant que t'es là, tu vas pouvoir m'aider! Affirma la kunoichi, décidant que frère ou pas, ce serait lui qui trouverait la solution à sa tenue vestimentaire. Après tout, il créait des marionnettes depuis l'enfance. Et de la marionnette à la poupée, il n'y avait qu'un pas, qu'elle espérait lui être utile à cet instant où tout le monde l'attendait de pied ferme dans la cour principale du complexe Nara, afin de débuter la cérémonie.

_ Tu..Tu ne veux...Tu rigoles? Articula avec difficulté Kankurou, en voyant sa soeur qui l'implorait du regard de faire quelque chose.

_ Bon, tu m'aides où j'sors à poil, parce que là, jouer à Barbie mariée, moi, j'en ai ras le bol, siffla la kunoichi, en sueur. Elle aurait préféré encore affronter cinq jounin simultannément plutôt que d'être là à se battre contre un morceau de tissu, sensé être inoffensif.

_ Mais, il est trop petit le kimono. Pourquoi tu l'as pris? Demanda ce dernier, constatant l'évidence même.

_ C'était celui de maman, et j'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête à en faire faire un que je ne porterait plus jamais après ça, admit énervée la blonde, qui se demandait pourquoi elle avait accepté de se marier.

_ Je vois, fit Kankurou avant de reprendre en souriant, réussissant à occulter la poitrine découverte de son aînée dans la pièce. Si tu n'étais pas à poil, je pourrais trouver cette scène émouvante!

_ Ne me force pas à t'en mettre une et à déchirer le kimono, ducon! Grogna la kunoichi, restreinte dans ses mouvements, renforçant sa menace par un regard incendiaire quand son cadet se mit à ricaner bêtement. Ce fut alors qu'elle avisa le kimono de cérémonie de son frère et ce fit tilt dans sa tête. Kankurou, comprenant aussitôt où voulait en venir sa soeur, commença à secouer la tête:

_ Non, non, non...Mais tu rigoles. J'fais un mètre soixante-quatrevingt et t'en fais un mètre soixante. Ca va dix fois trop grand de toute façon!

_ Arrête tes conneries et file-moi ton foutu kimono que je puisse aller me marier habillée, Kankurou! prévint fermement la blonde avant de rajouter.

_ Et je te signale, pour ta gouverne, que tu fais un mètre soixante dix-sept et que j'en mesure un soixante-cinq. Ca ne fait que douze centimètre de différence. Allez, bordel, tu fais chier...

Elle commença alors à défroquer son frangin qui la regarda ahuri avant de sentir l'air frais caresser ses jambes et de recevoir en pleine face le maudit kimono familial dont la blonde s'était débarassée avec grande joie.

Trente secondes plus tard, Temari se regardait dans la glace dans son kimono traînant au sol, trop grand de partout avec un obi plus que noué pour tenir le tout à sa taille. Si l'on rajoutait à cela, son maquillage réparti sur tout son visage et son chignon qui ne ressemblait plus à rien, on pouvait croire que la blonde sortait du lit, le lendemain d'une soirée très arrosée dans un club privé.

En se regardant, un fou rire nerveux pris la jeune femme, qui s'en tint les côtes tellement elle se trouvait ridicule et moche. Elle imaginait déjà la tête des convives en la voyant et préfér en rire plutôt que de se jeter d'ores et déjà par la fenêtre par honte suprême.

Kankurou, voyant l'étrange rire de sa soeur, ne l'accompagna pas et vint se mettre juste derrière-elle avant de commencer à tisser une toile de chakra pour donner au kimono trop grand une forme à peu près correcte. Il enleva alors l'obi trop large, pour tisser des liens sensés mettre en valeur son corps féminin, et ne pas donner l'impression qu'elle portait un simple peignoir en soie. Et magiquement ou presque, la vêtue se mit à avoir une forme à peu près correcte. Temari lui sourit gentiment alors et les deux se regardèrent à travers le miroir, en faisant une chose qu'ils n'avaient fait que deux ou trois fois jusque là, se remercier et se dire qu'ils s'aimaient avec leurs regards, ce qui était déjà beaucoup pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Le charme fut brisé, quand Kankurou tourna la tête, en assumant narquois:

_ Si tu veux pas faire peur aux gosses, faudrait peut-être que tu penses à arranger ton visage, nee-chan!

_ Baka, arrête de m'appeler comme ça et coupe moi plutôt le bas de ton kimono, histoire que je ne me casse pas la goule. Et ça va tenir, tes trucs là? Finit-elle en attrapant un mouchoir et en retirant toutes traces de maquillage, puis en détachant les épingles de ses cheveux, les laissant onduler librement sur sa nuque. Pendant ce temps, son frère avait affûté sa main de chakra et découpé sommairement cinq centimètre en bas du vêtement.

La kunoichi se retourna alors, et lança en soupirant:

_ Bon, allez, on y va, sinon j'crois que je vais rentrer avec toi à Suna, là!

_ Euh, et moi j'y vais en caleçon? Lança ce dernier, moqueur.

_ Dans l'armoir derrière toi, il y a les fringues de Shikamaru, devrait bien y avoir quelque chose qui t'ira. Mais grouille-toi, je t'en prie!

Kankurou prit la première chose un peu près ample qu'il trouva, et fort heureusement pour lui le kimono tout simple, uni et gris, avait été un cadeau de Chouji à son meilleur ami, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était deux à trois tailles trop grand,pour ce dernier, puisque l'Akimichi affirmait qu'il fallait toujours se sentir à l'aise dans ses vêtements en cas de gonflement d'estomac par exemple.

Temari décida, quant à elle, de finalement passer un coup de brosse dans sa crinière et de mettre un pointe de rouge à lèvre, histoire de faire un peu festif, puis commença à pester sur son frère qui présenta alors une anse en courbant son bras contre sa hanche, attendant que sa soeur, qui était certainement la seule femme au monde à se marier dans un kimono d'homme, trop grand pour elle, pas coiffée ni maquillée ou si peu et à oser sortir ainsi.

Elle crocha alors son bras à celui de son cadet, et les deux se mirent en rythme, elle avait un kimono trop grand, lui avec un kimono trop court pour aller rejoindre les invités à la cérémonie.

_ Gaara t'as laissé venir? Demanda alors la kunoichi, en se dirigeant d'un pas mesuré vers les portes de l'enfer qui se rapprochaient petit à petit d'elle.

_ Et comment! Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois même qu'il serait venu en personne, si l'avait pu, répondit le shinobi en ricanant, gagnant un sourire entendu de son aînée.

_ Parle-moi un peu du village pendant qu'on est seuls, ordonna alors la blonde, commençant à nouveau à avoir des frissons alors qu'elle pouvait apercevoir à travers une fenêtre dans la porte, les convives l'attendre de pied ferme à une vingtaine de mètre.

_ J'te la fais courte. Tout le monde reconstruit, la maladie a été enrayée et on se prépare pour le tournoi de l'Etoile, aussi. D'ailleurs, ta remplacente a déjà conquis le coeur de tes élèves, finit-il en rigolant.

_ Et comment ça? Demanda, perplexe la jeune future épouse.

_ Ah, oui, c'est vrai que tu ne sais pas. Tsunade est passée il y a une semaine à Suna pour prendre des échantillons des germes de l'épidémie afin de rechercher un anditote par elle-même. Elle a fait part de son jutsu de camouflage à Ino, qui est comme neuve. Et forcément, ça change tes élèves d'avoir une vraie kunoichi comme professeur!

_ Baka! Finit cette dernière, en mettant une tape derrière la tête de celui-ci, alors qu'il n'y avait plus que de deux mètres à parcourir pour rejoindre l'extérieur.

_ Gaara fait des recherches pour localiser l'Akatsuki, mais cela n'a rien donné pour l'instant. Prête? Finit ce dernier en poussant la porte, laissant la clarté du jour les aveugler.

_ Non, murmura Temari en prenant une profonde inspiration avant de porter les yeux sur l'assemblée médusée par leur choix de tenue, alors qu'au fon, un long soupir parvint aux oreilles de la blonde.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, les deux étaient officiellement mari et femme, et les deux Subaku avaient troqué leur kimono de fortune contre leurs confortables habits de tous les jours. La fête battait son plein, alors que non loin de là, un rapt se passait sous leurs yeux sans qu'ils ne le voient.

Le lendemain, ils découvriraient tous un trou dans la terre à l'endroit où un ancien membre de l'Akatsuki avait reposé jusqu'alors, mais pour l'instant, chacun profitait d'un des rares fêtes où le saké coulait à flot.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. J'avais originellement prévu un chapitre avec Tsunade comme personnage central, que j'ai écrit par ailleurs, mais je n'étais pas satisfait du résultat. Alors j'ai tout repris sur Konoha. Comme le titre du chapitre le décrit: ce chapitre est d'un "calme apparent" mais des petits changements sont truffés ci et là.

Une nouvelle Sakura, dite "Sakura la guerrière". Une Tsunade en vadrouille, un rendez-vous secret au Thé entre Kakashi, Sakura et qui d'autres? Et surtout dans quel but? Quelqu'un dans les jardins des Nara qui dérobe la tête d'un membre de l'Akatsuki, mais qui? Etc...

Laissez moi une petite review, me disant ce que vous en pensez! Bon week-end,

Sunawan'

* * *

PS : A une revieweuse nommée **Lana, **j'ai bien lu tes reviews et elle m'ont fortement intéressé. Seulement, tu m'as envoyé ces commentaires anonymement et je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions. Alors, laisse moi un moyen de te contacter si tu veux que l'on converse. En tout cas, merci à toi!


	4. I : Réjouissances en Perspective

Ohayo minna-san,

Bon je vais essayer de faire une note d'auteur relativement courte. Désolé pour ces quatre mois d'attente et de patience, mais j'ai tout d'un coup retrouvé les joies de la vie scolaire, et j'avais presque oublié à quel point cela peut être prenant. Bref, après moultes essais pour reprendre mon histoire, me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre un peu fouillis, très confus, mais c'est de loin le meilleur jet des quatre derniers mois, et puis le chapitre qui suit sera bien mieux, enfin je trouve...

Je promets d'essayer de m'y remettre sérieusement et de publier un à deux chapitres par mois, mais encore une fois, de nombreuses chose peuvent se produire pour contrarier cette résolution. N'hésitez pas à m'engueuler par review et à m'exprimer vos souhaits également pour l'histoire, car ces quatre mois m'ont aussi servi à me reconcentrer sur ce que je voulais en faire, ceci-dit, trois grosses idées me viennent en tête, et votre avis me permettrait sûrement de choisir parmi ces trois fins.

Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture,

NB : Allez savoir pourquoi, mais les espaces entre certains mots ont été supprimés par le site, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour rectifier le tir, mais il se peut que vous tombiez malgré tout sur des mots bizarres. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour la contrariété et les fautes éventuelles restantes.

* * *

ARC I : En Route vers les Etoiles

_fin janvier_

CHAPITRE 3 – Réjouissances en Perspective

/_HOSHIGAKURE NO SATO/_

* * *

La soirée était bien avancée et le soleil éteint depuis quelques heures sur le plateau d'Hoshigakure. Le jour-même, la quasi-totalité des équipes venues s'affronter dans le tournoi était arrivée. Et, par un miracle de Kami, l'ensemble des inscriptions s'étaient déroulées dans un certain calme. Le village de l'Etoile, cependant, restait sur le qui-vive car à la moindre provocation, c'était non seulement l'ensemble desninja mais aussi des civils surplace qui risquait leurs vies. La tension régnait et dans tous les foyers, l'enthousiasme des festivités avaitlaissé place à la crainte du conflit. Heureusement, la composition du village caché de l'Etoile répondait parfaitement à la situation et permettait à tous les répresentants des villages invités de rester en retrait les uns des autres.

Le centre administratif et commercial de Hoshigakure no Sato était niché au coeur d'un massif montagneux, mais de nombreux hameaux agricoles dans les plaines environnantes venaient fournir les besoins alimentaires de la cité. Ces petits corps de ferme, souvent composés de deux ou trois chaumières entourées de potagers et de rizières, avaient été requisitionnés par les autorités le temps du tournoi et attribués à leurs invités. Des centaines de mètres les séparaient les uns des autres, ce qui empêchait les contacts superflus entre les rivaux venus originellement passés les épreuves du tournoi chuunin. De plus, les habitants des différentes habitations réquisitionnées avaient pour l'occasion étaient enrôlées afin de servir de messagers, de livreurs et de domestiques au service des délégations étrangères afin de limiter encore plus les éventuelles mauvaises rencontres.

Le programme même du tournoi avait chamboulé et ébouté. Ainsi, les cérémonies d'ouverture et declotûre des jeux avaient été supprimées, tout comme l'épreuve préléminaire par équipe, jugée trop dangereuse en raison du nombre de ninja dans les rues de la cité.

Aussi, dès le lendemain, les épreuves d'élémination individuelles allaient avoir lieu. Les intermédiaires allant chercher les individus tirés au sort ainsi que leur senseï le temps du combat. Oui, lecaractère festif de l'événement avait été supprimé complètement, mais c'était certainement le prix à payer pour retrouver le village de l'Etoile en entier à la fin des trois jours de compétition.

L'Hoshikage jouait gros, car sur ses frêles épaules, réposaient non seulement la sécurité des siens mais aussi la stabilité plus que précaire de la paix actuelle.

* * *

En contrebas du point culminant d'Hoshi, dans l'un des hameaux du Sud, les ninja de l'Herbe s'entraînaient une dernière fois mettant au point des stratégies de dernière minute. Il y avait cinq minutes de cela, la jeune héritière du domaine dans lequel ils séjournaient était venue leur remettre le programme du déroulement des combats individuels et leurs règles avaient pour le moins étaient surprenantes.

En effet, alors que d'habitude il s'agissait de duels où le gagnant remportait le combat par K.O., Hoshigakure avait décidé d'innover. Ainsi, les combats se dérouleraient sur un plateau surélevé en forme d'étoile. Cinq candidats prendraient part au combat, chacun sur une des branches et s'affronteraient de manière à faire sortir ses adversaires de l'arène comme dans un combat de sumotori. Les deux derniers présents sur la piste remporteraient leur ticket pour l'épreuve suivante, qui elle serait un contre un traditionnel

Ce système de qualification était pour le moins arrangeant pour les villages tels que Kusagakure dont les genin n'étaient pas extrêmement puissants, car il mettait à l'honneur la technique plutôt que la force brute et la connaissance en ninjutsu. Lee trépignait sur place en voyant ses élèves rechigner à la tâche. Il fallait dire pour leurs défenses que cela faisaient trois heures qu'ils courraient, sautaient, esquivaient des coups de pieds et de poings et cherchaient à atteindre des cibles avec les leurs. A l'image de Gai, Lee ne relâchait jamais la pression et réalisait très souvent les tâches qu'il assignait à ses élèves, déprimant ces derniers un peu plus, qui commençaient pour certains à imaginer les différentes manières de faire disparaître un corps en faisant passer le tout pour un accident.

De son côté, Tenten et son équipe misait sur l'élaboration de stratégies diverses dans le cas où le tirage au sort les avantagerait en plaçant deux d'entre eux dans la même poule.

La dernière équipe, quant à elle, s'entraînait par elle-même comme à son habitude, car leur sensei, ex-membre de l'Akatsuki et manipulateur d'explosifs daignait rarement les conseiller ou les superviser. De plus, il avait presque disparu depuis leur arrivée à Hoshi, ne sortant que très rarement de ses quartiers.

Afin de compléter la délégation, Iruka, le Morikage ainsi que son garde du corps attitré Kisame se trouvait dans la salle principale, sirotant un thé en silence. Silence qui fut interrompu lorsque l'équipe de Lee se rebella enfin en poussant la porte de la maisonnette, soupirant en traînant leurs carcasses vers les douches et les couchages leur étant attribués. A peine une minute plus tard, un Lee en pleine forme fit à son tour son apparition dans la maison, portant ses mains à sa bouche à la façon d'un mégaphone et hurlant:

_ Bon, d'accord, un petite pause...Mais, on reprend dans trente minutes. Il ne faut pas gâcher notre jeunesse. Comme disait mon très cher et sagissime mentor malheureuse tombé au combat...

_ Ouais ouais, fut la réponse des trois 'vingtenaires' exténués qui soupiraient et grinçaient des dents à chaque marche montée.

_ Lee-senseï, je pense que vous devriez les laisser se reposer, il m'ont l'air d'être complètement exténués, ces petites vermines, suggéra Kisame en faisant un signe de tête vers la kunoichi de l'équipe du brun qui venait de dévaler trois marches sur les fesses en grognant.

L'homme requin n'obtint cependant aucune réponse car Lee, toujours plein d'attention envers la gente féminine, était déjà en train de porter la jeune femme dans sa chambre malgré les protestations de cette dernière.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau autour dela table alors que d'un regard en coin, Kisame scrutait l'homme à la queue de cheval à ses côtés. N'y tenant plus, il conseilla à voix basse:

_ Tu pourrais laisser tomber le henge, Itachi, les autres logent dans la maison d'en face.

_ Hn, fut la seule réponse d' « Iruka » qui ne daigna même pas détourner ses yeux de sa tasse. Il fallait dire que l'homme était préoccupé et c'était peu de le dire. Sa santé déclinait fortement et si ce n'était les médicaments très agressifs qu'il ingérait en masse, il était fortement probable qu'il ne fusse déjà plus de ce monde. Pourtant, Kami seul savait si la situation actuelle contrariait ses plans et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se reposer, encore moins éternellement. En bon Uchiwa, Itachi avait prévu de A à Z une série d'événements destinée à un seul et unique but, et malheureusement, il ne laissait derrière lui que des bribes d'éléments prêts à aider son frère à réaliser celui-ci. Son petit frère, le grand moment allait bientôt arriver pour lui. Il l'avait senti dans la journée pénétrer le village et était prêt à voir ce dernier débouler dans la demeure d'un instant à l'autre, haine dans le regard et kunai à la main en vue de venger leur clan. Si seulement il savait ce qui l'attendait par la suite...

_ Itachi? Tenta pour la quatrième reprise son compagnon d'arme, un peu agacé d'être ignoré de la sorte.

_ Hn? Lança ce dernier, portant ses yeux « chocolats » sur l'homme à la peau bleue.

_ Ah, bah enfin, j'ai cru qu'on t'avait perdu l'espace d'une seconde, ricana ce dernier, masquant ainsi son inquiétude. Certes, il était éxagéré de dire que lui et l'Uchiwa étaient amis, mais Kisame avait développé une sorte de lien de confiance extrême avec le brun et le voir se dégrader de jours en jours et d'heures en heures avait fini par inspirer au natif de Kiri de la compassion. Ce n'était pas quelque chose auquel l'homme était habitué, mais sa récente paternité avait eu le mérite de le transformer légèrement. Celà, il n'en montrerait bien sûr jamais rien, sous peine de perdre la vie face à un Itachi, tout à coup ragaillardi par sa fierté d'Uchiwa sans bornes n'acceptant ni amitié, ni compassion ou encore moins de pitié.

_ Quelqu'un arrive, constata alors le brun toujours sous les traits du Morikage, sans paraître plus préoccupé que cela. Kisame arqua un sourcil interrogateur, fixant les yeux de son compagnons puis ce sur quoi ces derniers étaient portés, à savoir la breloque en bois qui servait de porte à leur foyer temporaire.

Une poignée de seconde plus tard, cette dernière s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir aux ninja assis une silhouette qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à voir en cette nuit.

* * *

L'autre Uchiwa présent sur le site d'Hoshi était lui aussi plongé dans ses rêveries. Son humeur était maussade et personne n'avait été assez courageux ou fou pour l'approcher depuis la terrible révélation de Karin quelques heures plus tôt:

_ Il n'est pas là!

Sasuke était furieux contre lui-même. Comment avait-il été assez bête pour croire que son frère serait là pour une fois? Il se voyait des années plus tôt prendre un pichenette sur le front et recevoir une excuse de ce dernier pour ne pas s'occuper de lui et ce souvenir l'agaçait un peu plus encore.

Il était évidemment bien trop tôt pour donner à l'affirmation de Karin un caractère véridique et définitif car après tout, son frère n'était pas n'importe qui et que peut-être ce dernier avait réussi à masquer son chakra intégralement. Néanmoins, cette possibilité tenait presque du rêve éveillé tellement cela était difficile à réaliser.

Ceci-dit, Karin, au grand bonheur de Suigetsu, avait senti la présence de Kisame. Or, d'après ses souvenirs, les deux ne se déplaçaient jamais l'un sans l'autre, ce qui voulait dire qu'après tout, peut-être qu'il était...

_ Sasuke? Interrompit bruyamment Suigetsu en prenant place sur le perron à côté du brun, pénétrant sans vergogne dans l'espace vital de l'Uchiwa.

_ Hn? Répondit-il agacé, espérant faire comprendre à l'abruti bretteur qu'il ne souhaitait pas être dérangé.

_ Oh là! Tout doux, fit ce dernier en portant ses mains en l'air entre le bâton de dynamite prêt à exploser et lui avant de reprendre en soupirant, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écouté l'autre idiote, elle devrait pourtant savoir qu'il ne faut pas déranger l'Uchiwa quand il a ses règles.

_ Pardon? Fut la remarque glaciale du dit Uchiwa, visage surpris et menaçant.

_ Oups, j'ai dit ça tout fort, fit Suigetsu en portant sa main à la nuque, souriant bêtement.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Suigetsu? Reprit alors le brun, crachant chaque syllabe du prénom avec dédain et intension de meurtre.

_ Quand est-ce qu'on va rendre visite à l'Herbe? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux bleus-blancs à brûle pour-poing.

_ Pas maintenant, répondit l'Uchiwa calmement.

_ Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'on va respecter la promesse de jouer les gentils garçons tout plein pendant le tournoi, si? Fit Suigetsu, l'air contrarié.

_ Pas maintenant, autre chose? reprit l'Uchiwa fermement en détournant les yeux.

_ Euh, oui...soupira Suigetsu, embarassé tout d'un coup. Est-ce que...comment pourrais-je dire ça sans me faire assassiner...

Un grognement de son leader le poussa néanmoins à aller jusqu'au bout de sa question où à se taire.

_ Est-ce qu'il se serait passer un truc entre l'idiote et toi, à tout hasard? Finit ce dernier, les traits du visages déformés dans une expression de peine et de gêne.

Un long soupir traversa les lèvres du brun, qui leva les yeux au ciel. Comme si ce genre de choses étaient dans son esprit à présent. Ce que sembla percevoir Suigetsu, puisqu'il reprit rapidement:

_ Non pas que ça m'intéresse vraiment...avant de s'arrêter net en fronçant les sourcils et admettant au bout de quelques secondes, enfin si, ça m'intéresse à vrai dire!

C'était dans ce genre de moment que Sasuke regrettait amèrement d'avoir fait équipe avec d'autres personnes. Au moins, lorsque l'on était seul, on n'avait pas avoir affaire à des idiots de première. Enfin, il aurait pu se débarasser d'eux vite fait bien fait si son frère avait été présent comme il se devait de l'être, mais malheureusement, Sasuke allait devoir encore se coltiner la nymphomane rousse et l'abruti chasseur d'épées pendant quelques temps.

_ Ecoute, je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler et tout et tout...Mais tu vois, depuis trois semaines, Karin me traîne de « Pénis de crevette » et semble, je ne sais pour quelle raison, chercher à ce que je me retrouve seul avec toi. Ce que je ne fais évidemment pas, car je ne suis ni suicidaire et que franchement, tu n'es pas vraiment _fun_! Enfin, bref, oui, je te demande pourquoi elle est aussi bizarre en ce moment! Finit Suigetsu exaspéré.

Ce genre de propos reflétait parfaitement la pensée de Sasuke sur les liens qui n'étaient au fond qu'une nuisance. Il avait suffit d'une nuit pour que Karin pense avoir tout découvert de lui, et s'il n'était pas plus maître de sa personne, il aurait déjà depuis longtemps remis _manu __militari _la rousse à sa place.

_ On a couché ensemble, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné, admit finalement Sasuke, désemparé devant tant de bêtise humaine.

Il fallut deux bonnes minutes à Suigetsu pour fermer la bouche qui restait béante sous le choc de cette révélation. Jamais, il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Sasuke, le glaçon, l'homme frigidaire par excellence avec la chipie nymphomane et idiote qui lui servait d'acolyte. Il croyait rêver et demanda pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu:

_ Vous...avez couché ensemble?

_ Hn, cette discussion n'a pas lieu d'être, va dormir, Suigetsu, finit Sasuke en se leva de son emplacement pour rejoindre sa chambre et penser en paix.

_ Mais, attends...ça n'explique pas pourquoi elle voulait que l'on se parle et pourquoi elle m'appelle «pénis de crevette »? fit Suigetsu, perdant toute sa dignité, gémissant à la façon d'un gamin de cinq ans à qui on refuserait d'acheter une poupée ou un vélo.

_ Elle me pense gay, fin de la discussion, termina Sasuke en poussant la porte. S'il était furax un quart d'heure auparavant, maintenant il avait des envies de détruire tout ce qui était sur son chemin. Il valait mieux qu'il ne rencontre pas une certaine rousse à lunettes pour le moment. Evidemment, il ne put rester tranquille puisque Suigetsu se précipita derrière lui, jouant avec le feu:

_ Et tu l'es?

Sasuke s'arrêta net, faisant s'arrêter également l'ex-prisonnier d'Orochimaru dans une position gauche. Il se retourna lentement, émettant une aura destructrice telle que la table et les chaises elle-même semblaient trembler et lorsqu'enfin ses orbites se vérouillèrent sur celle de son compagnon, il marmonna durement:

_ Va te coucher, Sui-get-su!

Puis comme s'il cet instant n'avait jamais eu lieu, l'Uchiwa reprit son chemin, fulminant intérieurement vers son domaine privé, laissant un Suigetsu dans la pénombre de la salle criant tout à coup:

_ Oh la garce, elle a essayé de me mettre avec...Non, mais j'suis pas une fiote, mais...Oh, j'vais la tuer, cette fille de...

Et sur ces jurons, il sortit en trombe de la maisonnette dans laquelle l'Uchiwa logeait.

* * *

Dans le hameau où résidait les ninja de l'Herbe, la tension était palpable. L'homme à la porte n'hésita pas à pénétrer refermant et vérouillant l'entrée derrière lui. Passé l'effet de surprise, Kisame se décida à jouer les bons hôtes gratifiant le visiteur inattendu d'une voix faussement charmante:

_ Kazekage-sama, que nous vaut l'honneur? Une tasse de thé peut-être?

Pendant un bref instant, Itachi, toujours sous les traits d'Iruka, eut envie de sourire. Non pas à cause des pitreries de son compagnon mais de par la présence surprenante de l'ancien jinchuuriki d'Ichibi.

Ce dernier ne reléva pas la propostion de Kisame et sans attendre vint s'installer à la table dans le silence le plus complet. Il n'avait théoriquement pas l'autorisation de se trouver hors du hameau qui lui avait été conféré à lui et les siens, mais en bon ninja, il n'avait eu aucun mal à déjouer la surveillance des gardes d'Hoshi. Son calme n'était qu'apparent, car cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'il songeait à cette rencontre qui représentait pour lui un espoir d'avancer dans sa chasse à l'Akatsuki. Qui de mieux pouvait le renseigner qu'un de leurs anciens membres?

Ainsi, il salua Iruka poliment avant de fixer son attention, pour l'instant, sur l'homme-requin qui présentait un sourire presque franc.

_ Alors, que peut-on faire pour vous? Interrogea Kisame, tout en regardant du coin de l'oeil l'Uchiwa travesti, remarquant la lueur d'activité qui pour une fois émanait du regard de ce dernier. Itachi avait beau être un génie de première classe, cette visite le laissait apparemment coi et cela fit d'autant plus sourire Kisame, qui trouvait particulièrement amusante l'expression du brun dans ce genre de circonstance.

_ Je suis venu vous proposez un marché, lança le roux de Suna sans sourciller. Sa posture était la plus droite possible, réfléchissant parfaitement celle de l'Uchiwa en face de lui. Kisame, quant à lui, arqua à nouveau un sourcil tout en saisissant du coin de l'oeil la moindre forme de communication de son compagnon. Un minuscule hochement de tête fut à peine perceptible de la part du Morikage, encourageant Kisame à débuter la négociation.

_ Hum, alors en quoi consiste ce marché, exactement? Fit faussement perturbé et pensif le représentant de Kusa, croisant les bras sur la table et prenant appui sur eux.

_ Je veux savoir tout ce que vous savez sur l'Akatsuki, clama Gaara, toujours aussi posé, ayant visiblement réussi à enfin gagner une marque d'intérêt de la part de son confrère kage.

_ Rien que ça, ricana Kisame après quelques secondes de surprise, en vérifiant toujours discrètement les réactions de son compère avant d'interroger, presque amusé, et qu'auriez-vous à proposer en échange?

Un silence d'une bonne vingtaine de secondes s'en suivit, laissant les deux kage se jauger l'un l'autre. Gaara remarquait les traces évidentes de fatigue sur le visage décharné du soi-disant Morikage avec une certaine satisfaction, car si les informations qu'il avait obtenues s'avéraient être vrai, voir l'homme dans cet état était une opportunité de pouvoir se débarrasser de lui avec plus de facilité si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir.

Itachi, lui aussi, scrutait le rouquin essayant de percer les mystères de son regard émeraude avec intérêt. Si le Kazekage était venu à lui en cette soirée, transgressant les conventions établies par Hoshi, c'était pour une bonne raison. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer proprement l'homme. Car, lors de leur dernière et unique rencontre, il l'avait, avec le reste de l'Akatsuki, tué et extrait son bijuu. Et si l'on ajouter sa rencontre inopportune avec Pein ces derniers temps, il était plus que probable que sa haine envers l'association ne l'aie poussé à éventuellement oublier ses devoirs de kage pour se venger d'eux. Une certaine aura de puissance émanait de lui, rien de comparable au jinchuuriki qu'il avait rencontré mais plutôt à celle d'autres membres de l'Akatsuki comme Konan ou Deidara. S'il se souvenait correctement de ce qu'il savait de l'homme, ce dernier manipulait à souhait le sable, comme le papier et l'argile pour les deux autres. D'ailleurs, il aurait été certainement intéressant de le mettre en face du blond originaire d'Iwa vu que c'était lui qui l'avait capturé un an et demi plus tôt.

Le silence fut enfin interrompu par les craquements des marches de l'escalier du fond de la pièce, portant immédiatement le regard des négociants sur la nouvelle arrivée. La kunoichi fautive, reçut l'ordre unanime de déguerpir sur le champ et, intérieurement, se félicita d'avoir pensé à vider sa vessie avant d'oser descendre grapiller quelque chose à manger pour elle et ses camarades exténués sous peine de connaître un moment très embarrassant. Elle ne traîna pas, sentant la tension ambiante qui régnait dans la pièce et en deux temps trois mouvements, se hâta ves l'étage à nouveau.

_ Nous en étions où déjà? Ah oui, le silence de mort et l'attente interminable de ce que vous proposez en échange de nos informations, lança sarcastiquement l'homme à la peau bleue en vidant le contenu froid de sa tasse.

Manifestement, le Kazekage allait enfin daigner répondre aux vues dela posture changeante de ce dernier. A la manière de Kisame, il plaça les coudes sur la table et se pencha en avant légèrement, avant d'énoncer doucement sans pour autant chuchoter.

_ Je pourrais déjà me taire sur le fait que le Morikage n'aie pas quitté son village.

Ca y était, la partie d'échec allait commencer, ce qui poussa les deux hommes de Kusa à sourire presque malgré eux. Et ce fut au tour de Kisame d'avancer son pion.

_ Ah, je ne comprends pas. D'où tenez-vous ces informations? Fit-il faussement outré de l'accusation de leurre avant de rajouter toujours sur le même ton, Suna nous espionnerait-il?

Dans d'autres circonstances, Itachi aurait peut-être décroché une quelconque forme de reconnaissance face aux pitreries du ninja né à Kiri, mais actuellement seul le roux bien informé l'intéressait.

_ De plus, pour avoir déjà rencontré, même brièvement, l'homme, vous faîtes un très mauvais Iruka, Uchiwa-san, conclut Gaara en se renfonçant dans son siège, sourire en coin, apparemment très satisfait de la tournure des événements.

Ceci décrocha un éclat de rire franc de la part de Kisame qui ne chercha même pas à le cacher face au regard froid d'Itachi sur sa personne. Lui aussi avait eu l'occasion de travailler avec l'homme ces derniers temps et Iruka et Itachi étaient un peu comme la Lune et le Soleil, en quasiment rien comparables.

_ Bien, prononça calmement Itachi, parlant ainsi pour la première fois alors qu'en une seconde, de la fumée apparut pour se dissiper aussitôt, laissant place à l'Uchiwa aux traits tirés et aux cernes marquées. J'imagine que ce n'est pas tout ce vous nous proposez, Kazekage-sama? Finit-il sans bouger le moindre petit doigt.

_ En effet, mais j'imagine que l'on pourrait ensemble parvenir à unaccord? Rétorqua Gaara dans une question purement rhétorique.

_ Possible...conclut Itachi avant de porter son attention sur Kisame qui semblait étrangement en retrait depuis le changement d'apparence du brun, lui faisant signe de disposer. Ce dernier serra les dents, visiblement énervé d'être laissé de côté surtout que, si le visiteur du soir n'était pas vraiment venu en « ami », Itachi pourrait courir quelque part un grave danger. N'était pas kage qui voulait, et il ne souhaitait en aucun cas laisser le roux au sourire satisfait avec l'Uchiwa malade, mais il était loin d'être assez idiot pour contester la décision. Itachi avait toujours su ce qu'il faisait. Il lui fallait juste espérer que ce soit n'était pas l'exception confirmant la règle.

* * *

La nuit avait été douce sur Hoshi et étrangement calme, et c'était un peu plus confiants que la veille que les différents messagers de Hoshi s'en allèrent chercher les différents kage et daimyo présents pour le tournoi ainsi que les cinq premiers genin tirés au sort pour s'affronter lors du match d'ouverture.

Le hasard, ceci-dit, n'avait pas particulièrement été clément avec les organisateurs du tournoi puisqu'il mettait en scène un genin de Konoha, une de Kusa et une d'Hoshi ainsi que deux d'Iwa. Quelque part, ce match était déjà un premier test donnant la tonalité des rencontres à suivre. Car, les tensions entre Kusa et ses voisins étaient connues de tous, vu que leur kage n'était autre qu'un ancien membre de l'administration du village caché du pays du Feu, et que parmi leurs représentants, on pouvait trouver trois anciens membres de l'Akatsuki, dont la tête était mise à prix à peu près dans tous les pays, et pour couronner le tout, deux d'entre eux étaient justement originaires de Konoha et d'Iwa.

Une petite vingtaine de minutes s'écoulèrent rapidement voyant finalement les différents candidats rentrer dans le stade accompagnés uniquement de leurs senseï et daimyo ou kage. La consigne avait été stricte, ne laissant presque personne pénétrer l'enceinte des combats pendant la première partie du tournoi. Ainsi, les cinq genin montèrent sur le ring surrelevé en forme d'étoile sous les yeux d'une dizaine de spectateurs dans les gradins.

L'appréhension était palpable parmi les participants alors que tous se jaugeaient discrètement ou moins, et le discours de bienvenue du daimyo du Pays de l'Ours où se tenait le village caché de l'Etoile fut aussi bref qu'ignoré. A sa droite se tenaient les daimyo des pays des Rivières, des Oiseaux ainsi que le Morikage et son conseil particulier et à sa gauche se trouvaient le Hoshikage, le conseil de ce dernier ainsi que le Kazekage et le daimyo du pays des Torrents, qui hébergeait le village caché dela Cascade. C'était très peu de dignitaires pour un événement d'une telle envergure, et tous semblaient s'étonner de leur petit nombre, mais aux vues de la situation internationale actuelle, les dirigeants sensés venir encourager leurs équipes et juger du niveau de celles des autres avaient préféré jouer la sécurité et rester chez eux.

Ce fut néanmoins sous les yeux de ces quelques personalités que l'arbitre des matchs, qui n'était autre que le gagnant du dernier tournoi chuunin remporté par Hoshi, alias Sumaru, annonça les noms des participants à voix haute comme le voulait la tradition. Il expliqua alors une dernière fois les règles et rappela à tous que le but de l'épreuve était de sortir ses adversaires dela zone surelevée et pas de s'acharner sur un ennemi quelconque jusqu'a ce que mort s'en suive, puis sortit d'un pas posé de la scène pour se placer sur l'une des ailes, sous la tribune présidentielle.

Si le malaise existait dans les tribunes et chez les senseï des différents genin, ces derniers semblaient, quant à eux, plutôt excités à l'idée d'enfin pouvoir prouver leur valeur en tant que combattant ou tacticien.

La kunoichi de Kusa, la plus âgée de loin des aspirants chuunin était peut-être la plus calme, envoyant un sourire par dessus son épaule ainsi qu'un clin d'oeil appuyé à sa senseï aux macarons bruns qui rougit de l'attention somme toute particulière.

Sur une autre branche de l'Etoile, on pouvait trouver le plus jeune des candidats à peine âgé de onze ans, prodige de Konoha et coéquipier de la nièce de l'actuel Hokage et de la représentante du clan Nara, sous les yeux attentifs de son senseï aux lunettes de soleil masquant son expression perpetuellement, quand bien même on pouvait voir qu'il était bien plus intrigué par la présence de l'une des ancien genin de sa promotion dans la salle de par l'inclinaison de sa tête que par le match à venir en lui-même.

Un « prêt? » résonna dans la salle et un coup de sifflet retentit, ouvrant ainsi les hostilités. Les dignitaires semblaient actuellement réellement curieux du déroulement d'un tel match à cinq participants car jamais cela ne s'était fait auparavant et cela fit retomber la pression quelque peu pour laisser place à ce que ce tounoi devait normalement être, à savoir un divertissement.

Et le premier à faire son mouvement fut justement le jeune homme de Konoha, qui, sûr de lui, alla pour se placer au centre de l'étoile, s'éloignant ainsi des branches plus fines d'où il était plus facile de se faire sortir du terrain. Il ne fut pas le seul à s'y rendre car, immédiatement les deux shinobi d'Iwa, bien qu'étant d'équipes différentes, se regardèrent et hochèrent simultanément la tête et l'un des deux lança un kunai sur le garçon de Konoha, qui exécuta alors un salto arrière avec une aisance déconcertante, laissant le kunai filer sous lui et forçant la kunoichi de Kusa derrière lui à manoeuvrer dangereusement proche du bord afin d'éviter l'arme allant finalement se planter dans un mur. Kunoichi, qui fut en bien mauvaise posture, lorsque reprenant son équilibre, elle vit débouler en trombe l'autre kunoichi de match qui lança à son tour une flopée de shuriken afin qu'elle ne puisse reprendre son souffle avant de l'atteindre en personne et de profiter de son avantage.

Il était étrange de voir qu'en moins d'une minute, les tensions internationales, les tractations et les complots ne semblaient plus exister alors que tous avaient les yeux rivés sur le combat ou plutôt les combats devant leurs yeux. D'ailleurs la première éliminée fut anoncée à ce moment précis en la personne d'Akari, la grande kunoichi de Kusa qui, comme l'avait prévue son adversaire opportuniste n'avait pas pu faire face et à ses shuriken et à son taijutsu, vu qu'elle était resté sur le bout de son étoile et que sa marge de déplacement avait été quasiment inexistante. La grande rousse perdit finalement l'équilibre et tombaen arrière dans un cri de frustration sur le sol un mètre plus bas, sans même chercher à se réceptionner correctement, maudissant la gamine et son sourire satisfait, qui fut vite effacé de son visage alors que sa jambe était attrapée et qu'elle voltigea de l'autre côté de la pièce loin des limites du terrain, se retrouvant éliminée à son tour, par l'un des deux shinobi d'Iwa, car là était tout l'intérêt de l'épreuve; face à quatre adversaires, tous les mouvements devaient être calculés et les temps de pause ou de distraction reduits à leur minimum.

La suite ne fut que trop évidente pour le jeune garçon isolé de Konoha qui, bien que donnant tout ce qu'il avait physiquement, ne fit pas le poids stratégiquement face à ses deux adversaires plus âgés et travaillant en équipe, il fut donc éliminé en évitant une série de prise de l'un des deux, pour finalement perdre l'équilibre sur l'un des bord de l'arène et sauter volontairement, évitant les quatre kunai qui lui fonçait dessus à pleine allure.

Le combat fut donc arrêté sous les applaudissements de certains membres de l'audience et vit les premiers qualifiés pour la phase suivante venir tous les deux d'Iwa. Conformément à la règle établie, les cinq participants et leurs senseï firent une révérence et sortir de la salle, exultant pour certains ou franchement dépités pour d'autres et même en larme pour le plus jeune, qui se mit à courir pour éviter que l'on ne voit la faiblesse dûe à son jeune âge sous le regard impassible de son récent senseï adressant un léger salut à la senseï de la kunoichi fulminante de Kusa qui aurait bien réduit en bouillie la « petite garce » de l'Etoile comme elle le jurait actuellement. Et alors que la troupe sortait, une deuxième flopée de cinq candidats accompagnés par leurs formateurs pénétraient dans la salle.

* * *

Les deuxième et troisièmes combats virent triompher la jeune Moegi de Konoha, un utilisateur de Doton de Kumo, Suigetsu du Son et un jeune shinobi à la carrure impressionante pour son âge sous les ordres de Kankurou mais virent aussi l'échec de l'élève féminine de Deidara et d'un des shinobi d'Ino. Et ce ne fut finalement que lorsque les participants du quatrième match pénétrèrent dans l'arène que la tension monta d'un cran à nouveau. Car sur le terrain, l'invité surprise du Son, alias Uchiwa Sasuke prenait place, l'air désintéressé par ses congénaires quand bien même il reconnaissait en face de lui un des gamins dont il se souvenait pour l'avoir vu à plusieurs reprises traîner avec Naruto lors de leurs jeunes années dans la Feuille. Son attention se porta plutôt sur le Morikage et immédiatement il sentit quelque chose de louche chez ce dernier, qui après tout avait été son premier professeur. Son teint hâlé et ses traits joyeux n'étaient pas présent, et de lourdes cernes noires ainsi que des ridules au niveau des commissures de ses lèvres révélaient un état fragile. Ceci-dit, ce n'était pas vraiment cela qui intriguait Sasuke, mais plutôt que l'homme à la balafre semblait le regarder étrangement, avec une oeillade qu'il connaissait mais pas chez cet homme.

Le coup de sifflet retentissant le sorta cependant de sa trance, l'obligeant à se focaliser sur le match un temps soit peu. Il n'eut cependant pas vraiment à bouger, car aucun des quatre shinobi présents sur le terrain ne semblait vouloir attaquer l'Uchiwa et à la place, commencèrent à enchaîner mouvements les uns contre les autres. Le compagnon de Konohamaru, Udon, semblait ceci-dit se tâter quand à attaquer le brun porteur du sharingan et Sasuke arqua un sourcil, décidant finalement de rentrer dans la compétition et disparaissant brusquement de la surface duterrain pour réapparaître juste derrière le garçon à lunettes dont la morve menaçait, comme à son habitude, de couler de ses narines. Il renifla bruyamment avant d'avaler dans le vide sentant la lame d'un kunaï, le prendre à la gorge. Il fut alors surpris de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cet état, puisque tous les autres combattants étaient sous le joug d'un clône de Sasuke, kunai contre la pomme d'Adam. Et dans le même temps, les différents Uchiwa amenèrent tranquillement les prisonniers à sortir de l'arène. Les poussant légèrement lorsque ces derniers étaient au bord. L'un des candidats décida alors de se substituer et dans un pouf, Sasuke fit tomber hors du terrain un autre genin alors qu'il sentait l'un de ses clône d'ombre, qu'il n'utilisait d'ailleurs quasiment jamais, s'évaporer sous la pression d'un coup dans les côtes du petit farceur. L'Uchiwa sourit intérieurement, ne s'étant pas attendu à voir un quelconque intérêt dans ce petit match et décida finalement qu'avec un peu dechance, il pourrait le remettre à sa place plus tard lorsque ses deux clones restant se jetèrent hors du ring avec leurs deux malheureux prisonniers éliminés, ne leur accordant aucune chance de montrer, ne fut-ce qu'un peu, tout l'entraînement qu'ils avaient subi et cela, avec une simple technique d'idiot, littéralement, pensa-t-il brièvement presque nostalgique.

La fin du match fut alors sifflée alors que Sasuke restait, il s'en rendait compte, sur sa faim, voyant l'autre garnement chanceux faire un signe de victoire en direction de son coach, et cela se disait prêt à devenir chuunin. Pathétique, pensa-t-il en soupirant intérieurement, détournant son regard pour à nouveau scruter Iruka. A nouveau, cette impression de déjà-vu et de décalage entre l'homme de ses souvenirs et la faciès qu'il arborait le perturba et il se surprit même à dévisager sans aucune retenue l'homme, qui, à présent, lui offrait un sourire narquois digne de son frère quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Et en un « eurêka », ses yeux s'écarquillèrent réalisant soudainement que sous les traits de son professeurs d'académie se cachait peut-être celui qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Son coeur se mit à battre la chamade alors que déjà il sentait la rage montait en lui. Si c'était bien Itachi, cela voulait dire qu'il n'était qu'à une portée de kunai de lui et qu'il pouvait l'attaquer ici et maintenant et régler leur différend.

La salle semblait être devenue soudainement silencieuse. Les genin malheureux ou heureux et leurs senseï quittaient la pièce, ne laissant que des murmures derrière eux. Sasuke, lui, n'avait toujours ni quitté le ring, ni lâché le Morikage fantoche des yeux et il ne lui fallut pas attendre longtemps avant d'entendre de nouveaux murmures en musique de fond. Manifestement son comportement intriguait et les représentants officiels semblaient regarder un match de tennis, passant de leur collègue kage au jeune Uchiwa imprévisible, chuchotant des « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? ». Seul le kage du village caché du Sable semblait savoir ce qui se tramait et intérieurement, était bien plus curieux de voir ce match ci que ce qui allait suivre.

L'arbitre s'approcha alors du plus jeune Uchiwa, l'agrippant par la manche, cherchant à le faire sortir de sa torpeur, mais rien n'y fit; le brun continua obstinément à dévisager son aîné en tribune, cherchant une confirmation de la réelle identité de celui-ci. Ce fut finalement, Guren, réalisant à son tour ce qui pouvait bien se jouer devant ses yeux, qui sans ménagement chopa Sasuke par l'autre manche et le tira d'un coup vers la sortie du stade. Déconcerté, il s'en fallut de peu que son « élève » ne rate sa reception sur la terre ferme et cette fois-ci alors qu'il regardait l'homme l'intriguant à nouveau, il eut son signe attendu, le voyant élargir son sourire moqueur comme il l'avait tant de fois fait naguère, l'imaginant l'appeler « Idiot de petit frère » et rajouter un « comme tu es faible! » ou un simple « Pathétique ». Ses poings se crispèrent alors que sans réfléchir, il fit un pas d'appel, prêt à bondir dans les gradins et régler les comptes des Uchiwa, mais n'en eut pas l'occasion lorsque Guren, à bout de nerf, profitant que son cadet était distrait, appliqua deux doigts sur la carotide du jeune brun, le faisant instantanément perdre connaissance dans ses bras. Resaisissant le poids mort sur son épaule, elle maugréa quelques injures sur la masse de ce dernier avant d'envoyer à son tour un regard méfiant et mauvais au Morikage. Il n'allait pas tout gâcher maintenant, tant que Yuukimaru et Kinnori étaient en compétition, il était hors de question que Sasuke pète un plomb et ne fasse n'importe quoi. Elle soupira, resoulevant le poids mort et indiqua à l'arbitre qu'elle se chargeait de ramener le genin turbulent dans ses quartiers, sâchant pertinemment que le tournoi était à présent fini pour le Son, comme pour les autres.

* * *

Le froid qu'avait jeté les frères Uchiwa n'avait d'ailleurs pas vraiment disparu pendant les deux rencontres qui suivirent. Les kage et daimyo semblaient plus intéressés par le Morikage, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé que par les combats se déroulant sous leurs yeux. Il fallait dire qu'ils étaient un peu déçus par l'intensité des matchs pour le moment. Les niveaux entre les candidats étaient réellement disparates et le suspens ne durait pas longtemps entre les deux coups de sifflet. Les meilleurs ne semblaient pas vouloir faire étalage de leurs dons, ne se servant que de kunai et des shuriken ou de jutsu très basiques, qui réussissaient à les qualifier malgré tout.

Le combat qui vint alors n'intéressa pas beaucoup plus les dignitaires voyant débarquer des genin mal dégrossis, trop excités pour les uns et à la limite de faire dans leurs pantalons pour les autres. Ceci dit, une nouvelle fois, Gaara remarqua immédiatement l'intérêt du match, voyant pénétrer Ino pour la deuxième fois, accompagné de Sunamaru, alors que sur sa droite Tenten et Lee escortaient deux jeunes adultes pour le combat et que Shino amenait la petite Nara et la nièce du Hokage. Le hasard savait décidemment bien s'y prendre pour réunir en un même endroit et un même moment tous ceux que la vie avaient séparés.

Il régna d'ailleurs comme un froid lorsque les senseï s'aperçurent de la feuille de match, s'arrêtant de respirer brièvement. Mais ce froid fut vite interrompu lorsque Lee cria à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était trop heureux de revoir tout le monde, profitant du moment pour faire le tour du stade et enlacer fortement l'arbitre du match qui n'était autre que Sumaru qu'il avait aidé des années plus tôt à renverser le dernier imposteur à la place d'Hoshikage, déstabilisant complètement ce dernier qui ne s'était manifestement pas attendu à cette explosion de joie, surtout qu'il avait déjà croisé Tenten auparavant et que cette dernière s'était contenté d'un hochement de tête en guise de signe de reconnaissance. Il finit par repousser, le rouge aux joues d'embarras le fan de spandex et d'arts martiaux, qui se jeta sur Ino, la faisant perdre son équilibre et la faisant tomber au sol dans un « pouf » audible. Il la complimenta alors sur sa beauté et sa jeunesse conservée et lui dit qu'elle avait bonne mine, à elle comme à tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la pièce, la bouche bée en regardant malgré eux le spectacle d'affection du brun à l'allure si spéciale. Se relevant brièvement après une semie-insulte de la blonde, il alla pour enlacer à son tour Shino, le seul ninja de Konoha étant encore à Konoha, mais se vit présenter immédiatement une main tendue. Il ne fit cas de la main, l'attrapant et forçant le shinobi aux insectes dans une accolade des plus viriles et des plus étouffantes possibles, faisant presque tomber les lunettes de soleil omniprésentes du nez de l'étreint.

_ Lee-san, on peut commencer? Lança alors Sumaru, amusé par l'affichage d'émotions du shinobi, mais pressé par la sensation soudaine d'embarras de la salle entière.

Sortant de sa torpeur et de sa joie de retrouver ses camarades, qui même s'ils ne le savaient pas lui avaient tous manqué à leur façon, le dit-Lee se retourna et flasha son plus beau sourire, prenant la pose du « good guy », adressant un clin d'oeil à l'assistance, qui si elle avait retrouvé l'usage de leurs bouches la reperdit aussitôt. Finissant par un chuchotis dans l'oreille de la cousine de Shikamaru et d'un « bonne chance » ainsi, au grand dam de la fillette, qu'une destruction totale de sa coiffure en règle par le geste affectif du maître es taijutsu, rejoignant son élève mortifié et une Tenten franchement souriante, n'ayant pas revu ce Lee là depuis très, et même étrangement trop longtemps à son goût. Certes, il avait repris le dessus grâce à l'entraînement drastique qu'il infligeait à ses élèves, leur inculquant comme Gai l'avait fait avec eux, le besoin de ne pas gâcher leur jeunesse dans l'oisiveté et la facilité, mais ce Lee aussi exubérant et « foufou », car on ne pouvait plus parler d'enthousiasme là, lui réchauffa le coeur. Elle se laissa d'ailleurs gentiment prendre dans une accolade toute sauf gentille de son ami, dont les larmes de joie coulaient à présent sur ses joues rosies.

De leurs côtés, Ino et Shino s'envoyèrent un regard étonné et déconcerté par le bonheur duninja à la combinaison verte. L'un comme l'autre ne connaissaient finalement pas si bien que ça le jeune homme ou la kunoichi qui leur envoyait un sourire non dissimulé. Ils n'avaient jamais fait équipe ensemble d'autant qu'ils s'en souvenaient, même si, alors qu'ils se scrutaient l'un l'autre, ils se rendirent qu'eux non plus, ils n'avaient presque jamais fait équipe ensemble et étaient encore moins réellement ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de proches. Pourtant cela ne sembla pas empâcher la complicité qui semblait s'être installée en les quatre sensei, sous le regard à présent empressé des quelques daimyo et kage, qui commençaient à trouver la scène des retrouvailles un peu trop longue à leur goût.

Les candidats se mirent donc en place sur leurs branches d'étoiles, se toisant les uns les autres, comme pour décider lequel ou laquelle leur semblait le ou la plus faible. Sunamaru était particulièrement nerveux, et il avait de quoi, étant donné que ses adversaires pouvaient s'ils le désiraient marcher par deux. Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'il essaya de trouver le regard réconfortant de sa senseï, qui hocha la tête en guise de reconnaissance brièvement avant de saluer son adversaire de Konoha qu'il avait rencontrée juste après la destruction de son village. La dite kunoichi ne tarda pas d'ailleurs à trouver son regard et le salua discrètement à son tour, replaçant l'une de ses couettes ébène derrière son épaule, sourire léger à l'appui.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que le coup de sifflet marquant le début du match retentit, et ce fut Kusa qui mena la première offensive, se dirigeant vers le centre plus large l'un et l'autre. Le premier shinobi, élève de Lee, porta un bras en l'air sans bouger autrement, déstabilisant tout le monde sauf son coéquipier à la crète bleue sous la supervision de Tenten. Un moment passa ainsi alors que rien ne semblait se produire. Hatsu appela alors Shikajou, priant cette dernière de la couvrir. La dite Nara se mit immédiatement en position, écartant les jambes, réalisant quelques signes rapidement en maintenant le dernier en place, prête à relâcher le jutsu invoqué. C'était certainement risqué, vue que l'un de ses adversaires n'avaient pas encore bougé et que si d'aventure, il venait à porter une attaque sur elle, sa position tenue la laisserait fort vulnérable.

Par chance, Sunamaru semblait plus préoccupé à éviter toute attaque plutôt qu'à en porter une, et puis après tout, si Konoha et Kusa parvenait à se neutraliser l'une l'autre, alors il aurait peut-être sa chance pour passer au prochain tour.

Hatsu rejoignit alors les deux shinobis ayant quasiment ledouble de son âge, et profita de sa petite taille pour chercher à tacler le plus grand des deux à la chevelure bleutée. Ce dernier sembla à priori ne pas voir le coup arrivé, mais au dernier moment attrapa la jambe assaillante de la petite et chercha à l'envoyer au loin, sous les acclamations de Lee et le regard attentif de Tenten. Ceci dit, la Hashimoto, ne se laissa pas faire et se rattrapa à la nuque du shinobi, prête à le faire basculer en arrière, ce qui ne fonctionna pas étant donné la corpulence de ce dernier mais la laissait en course. Elle s'accrocha alors du mieux qu'elle pouvait alors que maladroitement, la grand gaillard cherchait à lui faire lâcher prise, réussissant finalement à la saisir par le bras et préparant un coup de genou dans l'abdomen lévitant de la fillette. Shikajou voyant ce qui arrivait décida alors de relâcher son jutsu, prenant possession immédiatement des ombres des deuxintéressés, ne pouvant atteindre celle de Sunamaru, qui restait aux aguets dans son coin, ni celle du shinobi de l'Herbe, toujour dans sa position type 'Staying Alive'. Hatsu enguirlanda sa coéquipière alors, lui demandant de la relâcher mais cette dernière répondit mauvaise, que son ombre et celle du bleuté étaient emmêlées. Elle eut alors droit à un « Mais, fais quelque chose, alors, idiote! » de la part de la petite brune aux cheveux hirsutes qui, comme son agresseur, cherchait à se débattre de l'étreinte.

Trouvant enfin son ouverture, Sunamaru se décida alors à attaquer, envoyant une flopée de shuriken vers les captifs des ombres, détalant comme un lapin vers les jambes du grand shinobi de Kusa et envoya unsignal à la Nara, qui étrangement lui rendit un petit sourire, relâchant son emprise d'un coup, alors que le tacle assassin du blondinet réussissa à faire partir en arrière les deux ninja entremêlés et alors qu'il les voyait déjà sortir de l'arène, le dernier shinobi immobile depuis le début de la compétition se décida enfin rentrer dans l'action, murmurant pour lui le nom d'un jutsu avant d'apposer bruta sa main au sol. Immédiatement, celui-ci se mit à trembler et de nombreuses stalagmites de terre en sortirent, rendant les équilibres complètement nuls. Heureusement pour les deux tombant en arrière, l'une des nouvelles entités rocheuses du terrain se trouva pousser derrière eux, leur permettant de rester dans l'enceinte du terrain. Leur soulagement fut de courte durée alors qu'une autre stalagmite sortit de terre juste sous Hatsu et Sunamaru, transperçant la jambe de cette dernière, qui retint assez mal son cri de douleur. Le shinobi de Suna se vit alors rouler vers la sortie du terrain et se prépara à tomber malgré lui un mètre plus bas, signifiant son élémination et fut surpris de se sentir rattraper, retournant son regard vers sa sauveuse, qui lui envoyait un sourire narquois, prononçant silencieusement « On est quit! ».

De très loin, c'était le combat le plus équilibré et intéressant que la tribune avait pu voir jusque là. Et pour la première fois du tournoi, un ninjutsu élémentaire d'un type autre que débutant avait été utilisé. Ce dernier d'ailleurs n'était certes pas très difficile ni très efficace, mais au moins il les divertissait quelque peu en attendant les choses plus sérieuses.

Les stalagmites commençèrent alors à se décomposer et à se rétracter, car la source de chakra leur permettant d'être solides s'épuisait à vitesse en grand V, et il ne fallut pas longtemps au shinobi à lunettes de Kusa avant de mettre un genou au sol, visiblement épuisé, sous les encouragements hurlés de la part de son senseï. Son coéquipier, sous sa fausse crête bleutée sembla compâtir avec le jeune homme, se demandant comment il faisait pour supporter son professeur. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Lee était à l'image de Gai, toujours dans l'excès. Mais c'était certainement grâce à cet entraînement intensif ainsi qu'à tous les encouragements et compliments de ce dernier que le ninja exténué avait su tenir aussi longtemps ce doton avancé. Il semblait d'ailleurs sourire malgré le fait d'être à bout desouffle comme satisfait d'avoir tout donné. Malheureusement pour lui, Les deux fillettes de Konoha s'empressèrent de profiter de l'occasion pour le jeter hors du ring. Malgré ses traits d'adolescent attardé, le sannin en henge, aurait pu, sans problèmes, se débarasser des deux mômes sans même dévoiler qu'il était bien trop fort pour être un genin inexpérimenté, mais il se ravisa, jugeant que malgré ses efforts, le shinobi à lunettes, dont il avait oublié le nom, ne pourrait pas vraiment faire grand chose de plus. Sa position étrange de préparation et de concentration au jutsu avait fait son oeuvre, ne servant à rien si ce n'était à porter l'attention des autres participants sur quelqu'un d'autre, imagineant qu'il préparait un coup très puissant. Son coup était parti, il avait échoué, même s'il l'avait sauvé de la défaite par hasard.

Il tomba lourdement sur le sol, voyant son senseï immédiatement se pencher sur lui et le prendre dans ses bras, larmes de crocodile dans les yeux, le rassurant sur le fait qu'il avait devant lui encore de nombreuses années dans sa jeunesse et qu'avec de l'entraînement acharné, il réussirait à gagner ultérieurement, répétant entre deux qu'il était très fier de lui. Le dit shinobi, d'un mètre soixante-quinze au moins, soit la taille de son senseï plus ou moins, semblait être partagé entre l'embarras et l'ennui d'être réconforté comme un enfant et par un homme qui plus était et la joie dûe à la reconnaissance de ses efforts.

Jiraiya, puisqu'il s'agissait bien de lui, malgré son henge, porta alors son regard sur sa sensei, n'oubliant pas de vérifier en coin le déroulement du match qui semblait se jouer actuellement entre les trois autres candidats. Elle n'avait pas duré longtemps l'alliance des deux kunoichis de la même équipe, vu qu'à présent Hatsu gueulait des « Traîtresse! » à tout bout de champs en attrapant un kunai rencontrant ceux de Sunamaru et Shikajou à chacun de ses mouvements. Et Jiraiya devait l'avouer, la nièce de Danzou avait clairement un talent indéniable dans le maniement des armes, surtout qu'elle tenait avec une cheville endolorie. Il reporta alors son attention sur Tenten, qui réconfortait d'une tape amicale le vaincu à la tête baissée entre elle et Lee.

Il ne savait pas si elle avait découvert la supercherie, et depuis quelques temps, il se posait la question. La kunoichi avait réellement bâclé son entraînement avec lui, s'occupant plus des deux autres et quand il disait s'occuper, Jiraiya repensait, la bave aux lèvres, à certaines occupations nocturnes des deux jeunes filles. Elles avaient été silencieuses et discrètes, clairement. Mais, on était pas appelé « Ero-sennin » pour rien, et il avait suffit d'un quasi-inaudible gémissement pour le réveiller en pleine nuit, déjà aux aguets pour des recherches approfondies. Une simple invocation d'une minuscule rainette avec une caméra fixée sur la tête se faufilant dans la tente où se déroulait l'action et un écran recevant l'émission plus tard, il avait eu le droit à un live des plus torrides. Il n'y avait rien à dire, le yuri, ça le branchait fortement. C'était étrange de voir à quel point la douceur et la brutalité se mêlangeaient l'une à l'autre dans chaque petit geste. Il avait déjà remarqué cela dans ses précédentes recherches, visionnant à quel point les kunoichi faisant l'amour passaient un temps fou à caresser, griffer, pénétrer, pétrir, malaxer, sucer, compresser chaque parcelle de peau qu'elles jugeaient érogènes. Autant dire que depuis l'incident, il avait développé une affection toute particulière pour sa mission, sa coéquipière et sa sensei.

Ce fut l'oeil hagard et la goutte de sang au nez qu'il se retrouva brusquement éjecté de l'arène ,accompagné par Sunamaru qui chercha à se rattraper sur son alliée du jour. Malheureusement cela causa également la perte de cette dernière, qui à son tour, comme pour achever l'éffet domino, attrapa la tignasse d'Hatsu la tirant vers l'extérieur.

La fin du combat fut donc à l'image même de ce dernier, alors que Sumaru, en bon arbitre annonça les résultats d'un match comme celui-ci et le fait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'étaient qualifiés, n'étant plus sur le ring au coup de sifflet final.

La stupeur prit d'assaut les différents participants, mais à peine avaient-ils eu le temps d'écarquiller leurs yeux que déjà le match suivant était annoncé.

Dans la tribune, les officiels commençaient apparemment à déjà s'ennuyer et certains d'entre eux commencèrent à entrenir des conversations sur les attentes du tournoi et sur le temps clément du jour.

Les anciens de Konoha sortirent tous de l'arène dans un silence pesant, alors que Hatsu, à peine posé le pied dehors entreprit de faire payer à la traîtresse de son village son méfait. Lee se précipita alors pour séparer les deux jeunes filles, manquant au passage de voir sa coupe au bol sévèrement entaillée dans la manoeuvre.

_ J'vais te faire payer ce que tu m'as fait, tu m'as humiliée, Bambi! Lança la jeune Hashimoto en attrapant son kunai, ignorant les appels répétés au calme de l'ancien disciple de Gai.

_ Si t'avais vraiment été si forte, tu aurais pu me battre. Et soyons franche, tête de pioche, tu n'aurais pas hésité à faire la même chose si t'avais été l'autre idiot contre moi, rétorqua Shikajou, en plein accès de colère à présent.

_ Kiri-kun n'est pas idiot, et au moins il a plus de style que ton p'tit chéri! Reprit hors d'elle la première en pointant Sunamaru, qui désormais était devenu rouge pivoine, sentant l'attention portée sur lui et le sous-entendu, pas vraiment sous-entendu.

_ Ce n'est pas mon...Hé! Itai! Cracha la Nara, brusquement interrompue au moment où le match entre kunoichi à kunaï fut transformé en querelle de fillettes alors que Hatsu l'attrapa par une couette et la porta au sol. A nouveau, Lee chercha à intervenir mais regretta bien vite son action quand, par mégarde, l'un des pieds des deux filles fila droit dans ses bijoux de famille.

Le soufle coupé, il s'écroula au sol, larme à l'oeil alors que Tenten s'était déjà agenouillé à ses côtés, cherchant à le relever. Elle n'avait jamais compris le côté teigne que pouvait avoir les gamines, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Ino plus loin, qui souriait sans s'en rendre compte, en reconnaissant la timidité exacerbée de Sunamaru qui n'osait ni regarder le sol, ni le combat et les deux fillettes, se revoyant à une époque révolue.

La troupe fortement occupée sentit brièvement passé les différents candidats qui rejoignaient l'arène, portant un regard amusé, consterné ou interrogateur à l'attroupement. Deux regards se croisèrent alors derrière leurs lunettes protectrices. Karin et Shino repérèrent instantannément l'hitai-ate de l'autre et se figèrent l'espace d'une seconde avant que la rousse ne détourne finalement ses yeux en soupirant un « pathétique! » désignant le combat de coq, ou de poule en l'occurence, qui avait lieu.

Derrière la rousse, un autre ninja d'Oto retint l'attention de Shino, qui ne fut pas le seul, étant donné que Lee cria un « Naruto! » en se levant trop brusuqment, retombant immédiatement à terre, ses bijoux de famille endoloris le rappelant à l'ordre.

Et en un éclair cinq paires d'yeux fixèrent celui dont il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis quelques temps. Même Jiraiya qui, avait déjà entrepris d'imaginer une scène de combat entre jeunes filles menant à autre chose, était resté l'espace d'un instant, baba devant le blond aux yeux bleus qui, quant à lui aurait souhaité tout à coup fondre complètement sur place.

Kinnori ne savait pas qui était ce Naruto, mais à priori il devait lui ressembler beaucoup vu qu'il recevait les même regards sur sa personne que ceux Sasuke, la nouvelle recrue de son équipe, lui avait envoyés par ci par là. Et à la vue de l'hitai-ate de la Feuille, le blond originaire de Kusa en déduisit alors que toute cette troupe devait être les anciens camarades de l'Uchiwa et que Naruto devait être le porteur du Kyuubi avec qui Sasuke avait été coéquipier autrefois.

C'était Yuukimaru, son propre coéquipier qui lui avait appris tout cela. Ce dernier avait reçu tout un tas d'information de la part de Guren, leur senseï, sur tous les représentants des villages pendant ce tournoi, de manière à se préparer à toutes les éventualités et alliances qui pouvaient se contracter pendant le temps du tournoi, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur de l'arène.

_ Oh, pardon! Nous vous avons pris pour quelqu'un d'autre, s'excusa Tenten alors que tous détournaient leurs regards, vérifiant cependant en douce que le grand blond n'était pas celui qu'ils avaient connu criant, riant, faisant le pitre pendant des lustres. Si Naruto avait été grand, ça s'aurait su, non?

_ Ce n'est rien...Ca arrive tout le temps à Sasuke-san...bredouilla Kinnori, en priant pour que les tremblements qui faisaient flageoler ses jambes cessent.

_ Ne parle pas de Sasuke-kun, baka! Reprit Karin en se retournant et giflant le garçon. La rousse en effet ne manqua pas d'apercevoir les mines s'assombrir chez les senseï présents et ne souhaitait pas que l'un d'entre eux ne viennent leur causer plus de problèmes qu'ils en avaient. Elle savait que le brun ne rentrerait plus à Konoha, pas après une deuxième fuite mais, qu'est-ce qui lui disait que l'un des idiots présents ne viendrait pas s'incruster dans leurs groupes? Elle avait déjà son quota d'imbéciles heureux avec Juugo et surtout Suigetsu et ne tenait pas à voir la combinaison spandex surmontée de sourcils épais où la tronche de nounours le soutenant la rejoindre. Quand à la blonde du lot, elle ne souhaitait en aucun cas avoir une rivale supplémentaire dans la course au coeur à l'Uchiwa, si ce dernier se révélait hétéro ce que l'idiot de Suigetsu n'avait pas été capable de lui confirmer la veille, et quelque chose lui disait, vu la fureur qu'elle pouvait lire de le regard acide de cette dernière, que les deux avaient des comptes à régler.

_ Désolé, reprit Kinnori en se frottant la joue suivant tête baissée Guren et la rousse vers l'arène alors qu'ils envoyaient un regard méfiants pour la plus âgée, énervé et mauvais pour la seconde et désolé et abattus pour le troisième.

Un ninja d'Iwa et son senseï fermèrent alors la porte derrière eux faisant disparaître les derniers arrivants, laissant la troupe des anciens de Konoha dehors reprendre leurs esprits.

Hatsu et Shikajou ne se battaient plus.

* * *

A quelques mètres de là, une bête sauvage avalait littéralement les kilomètres, défiant les lois de la gravité. En un mois à peine, il avait parcouru la quasi-totalité du continent d'ouest en est, allant quatre fois plus vite qu'à la normale. Celui qui autrefois avait été plutôt bel homme, malgré la quarantaine passée, n'avait plus rien d'humain ou presque. Ses muscles disproportionnés au niveau des cuisses lui donnait un air monstrueux et son visage tanné d'autrefois était désormais teinté de brun et de gris, laissant ses yeux bleus turquoise perçants être la seule marque d'identité encore valable sur lui. Il s'approchait à toute vitesse de son but, et si les informations qu'il avait reçues de la part de l'homme à lunette et au catogan gris se révélaient véridiques. Son fils étaient alors au pays du Riz, dans le village caché du Son et devait actuellement se trouver dans celui de l'Etoile pour un tournoi ou quelque chose du genre. Il ne s'était pas beaucoup arrêté en route, et très vite avait déserté les lieux habités, son apparence générale ne l'en lui laissant pas vraiment le choix. Il payait cher le prix de ses retrouvailles avec celui qu'il affectionait plus que tout et sentait que ce physique d'héros diforme n'était rien par rapport aux dommages équivalents que ses organes avaient reçus, mais sans la potion qu'il avait ingurgitée, jamais il n'aurait pu aller aussi vite. Or, retrouver Kinnori et le renvoyer au Colza étaient désormais pour lui une priorité absolue surtout que le peu de renseignements récoltés ici et là ne laissaient présager rien de bon dans les pays qu'ils avaient traversés, notamment celui de la Terre, dont les hommes avaient été réquisitionnés pour défendre ou mener une attaque, s'il ne se trompait pas. Mais au fond, cela lui importait bien peu, et ses zygomatiques se mirent en marche quand il vit enfin les montagnes d'Hoshigakure apparaître dans son champ de vision au loin. Dans deux heures maximum, il se trouverait à nouveau avec la chair de sa chair.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre qui, comme son titre l'indique n'annonce que des "réjouissances à venir". Ce n'est pas mon préféré, mais j'ai essayé de concilier "lisibilité" avec "intrigue pour un maximum de personnages concernés et ils ne sont pas moins de 20 dans le chapitre avec leur propre histoire. Le prochain chapitre publié sera la suite d' Alliances Ennemies avec un événement ou plutôt des événements majeurs dans l'histoire. J'espère qu'en tout cas, ce chapitre vous aura donner faim pour continuer de me lire. En m'excusant une dernière fois pour ces quatre mois de délai. N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit message si le coeur vous en dit. Je vous embrasse,

- Sunawan.


	5. II : Supernova

Ohayo,

Je m'excuse encore une fois des délais que je vous impose, sâchant ô combien il peut être rageant d'attendre après une histoire que l'on suit ou tente de suivre et dont la publication des nouveaux chapitres n'arrivent jamais. Bien, celà dit, j'espère que vous apprécierez celui-ci, que j'aime beaucoup pour le coup. Il met en scène toujours autant de personnages mais est bien plus lisible que le précédent. On rentre également dans le deuxième Arc de _Alliances Ennemies_ avec lui, arc qui verra, comme son nom l'indique de très nombreuses confrontations entre les personnages principaux. Quant au chapitre, ceux qui savent ce qu'est une Supernova auront une idée précise de ce qui va se passer avant même de le lire, pour ceux là et les autres, une très bonne lecture à vous...

* * *

ARC II: Confrontations et Triangulaires

_fin janvier_

CHAPITRE 4 - Supernova

_/HOSHIGAKURE NO SATO/_

* * *

Alors que Kinnori se battait corps et âme contre l'un des genin surentraîné de Kankurou et que Karin attendait patiemment sur sa branche la fin de ce duel couru d'avance entre les deux jeunes hommes, Sasuke, à quelques centaines de mètres de là, se réveillait avec le mal de crâne du siècle. Il ne resta pas longtemps déboussolé cependant, lorsque les événements de la journée lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il en était sûr et certain, Itachi était là. Il l'avait reconnu, ce regard que seul lui portait sur son petit frère, où l'affection, la déception et la moquerie se côtoyaient et se renforçaient. Un goût acide lui vint en bouche alors qu'il mordait, sans s'en rendre compte, sa langue jusqu'au sang.

Sa vie avait défilé devant ses yeux quand ils s'étaient longuement toisés l'un l'autre, et il se promit intérieurement de rendre une petite visite amicale à Guren, une fois Itachi éliminé. Car, à présent, il ne pouvait imaginer une minute de plus rester oisif alors qu'il pouvait réaliser son aspiration la plus chère à ses yeux.

Il grogna légèrement et se frotta les yeux, se découvrant ainsi et s'assit sur le matelas douillet avant de glisser ses pieds nus dans ses sandales. Il fut surpris cependant quand il aperçut Juugo, ou plutôt la copie du géant en mode pré-adolescent assoupi sur une chaise.

Il se dirigea, sur le qui-vive, vers l'étrange forme du rouquin et se râcla la gorge, laissant ce dernier se réveiller dans un sursaut, les yeux écarquillés à leur maximum et la voix coincée dans la gorge.

_ Sasuke-sama? Lança chétivement une voix ayant gagné une octave.

_ Juugo, que s'est-il passé? Répondit l'Uchiwa, clairement destabilisé, regardant de haut l'enfant se frotter les yeux, effaçant toute trace de sommeil.

_ Oh, tu as rencontré notre nouveau Juugo! S'exclama Suigetsu qui rentrait dans la pièce, Yuukimaru et Guren sur ses talons.

Un regard noir traversa la pièce quand Guren et Sasuke dialoguèrent silencieusement, faisant comprendre à l'autre qu'ils leur fallaient parler dans un avenir proche.

_ Bah, alors, gamin...Dis-à Sasuke-jiji ce qui s'est passé! Fit joyeusement Suigetsu en ébouriffant la crinière du rouquin faisant la moue devant la moquerie de son désormais aîné.

Sasuke détourna rapidement son regard de mort vers Suigetsu pour le sobriquet lui ayant été attribué. Ce dernier lui décrocha alors un sourire taquin et haussa les épaules.

_ Il y avait cette dame qui m'a dit qu'elle pouvait m'aider...chuchota doucement et non assurément Juugo en jouant des pouces, les yeux braqués sur ces derniers.

_ On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas parler aux étrangers, mon petit bout, reprit Suigetsu, extrêmement amusé par la situation. Ceci-dit, seul lui avait l'air de trouver le contexte drôle, ce qui le poussait presque à regretter que Karin ne soit pas là. Elle, au moins, aurait ricané et se serait moqué de son humour et ils se seraient chamaillés. Bref, le moment présent n'aurait pas été aussi sinistre.

_ Et où est cette dame exactement? Lança froidement Sasuke.

_ Disparue, étrangement, rétorqua Guren, pensive.

Un soupir passa à travers des lèvres de l'utilisateur du Sharingan. Elle avait fière allure l'équipe Hebi. Entre la folle, le boulet et désormais la demie-portion, il pouvait se féliciter de bientôt ne plus avoir à s'occuper d'eux. Encore fallait-il qu'il sorte de cette pièce pour affronter Itachi. Une fois ce dernier tué, il pourrait oublier toute cette affaire et...Faire autre chose, il ne savait pas encore quoi mais cela ne présentait actuellement aucune importance. Et puis, de toute façon, il ne s'attendait pas à survivre à ce combat. Itachi était puissant. La preuve était dans le jutsu de transformation parfait qu'il avait effectué puisque Karin, pourtant experte en son domaine, n'avait pas été capable de renifler sa présence. Toute sa vie résidait à présent dans ce match, et mieux valait au fond pour lui qu'il succombe à sa victoire que de devoir réaffronter Orochimaru ou encore Sakura et son enfant à naître, ce qui l'un dans l'autre revenait au même.

Elle devait être dépitée ou peut-être enragée aujourd'hui. S'était-elle rendue compte de sa naïveté? S'était-elle rendue compte que, jamais, il ne pourrait répondre à ses attentes personnelles? Allait-elle seulement bien? Et comment se portait l'enfant? Son enfant, ce qu'il laisserait en testament. Il allait devoir se passer d'un père, mais il disposerait de l'amour de sa mère, et puis à coup sûr Naruto finirait par revenir et s'occuper avec la rosée de sa progéniture. C'est ce qui allait se passer, non?

_ Tiens, v'là les loosers, annonça Suigetsu avec une certaine joie en entendant le grognement de Karin qui entreprit de faire craquer ses poings.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que ça a donné? Interrogea Guren, qui en raison du comportement de l'Uchiwa avait préféré ne pas assister au match de son élève originaire du Pays du Colza.

_ Tu as perdu en cinquième ou en quatrième? Embraya Suigetsu en arquant un sourcil moqueur à la rousse.

_ Ta gueule, bite de crevette! Et pour ta gouverne, nous nous sommes qualifiés tous les deux! Rétorqua Karin en se calmant, sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

_ Non, Karin. Comment? Fit alors le Hoozuki en se grattant le menton avant de claquer des doigts et de balancer, tu as couché avec l'arbitre, c'est ça?

_ Usuratonbaka! Hurla la rousse en empoignant son rival et en enfonçant ses poings successivement dans son abdomen tantôt liquide tantôt solide. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Suigetsu avait beau détesté la rouquine, c'était trop drôle de pouvoir à tout moment pousser les boutons pour venir à bout d'elle.

_ Félicitations Kinnori-kun, lança Yuukimaru alors grand sourire avec un pouce en l'air. Il faut que tu me racontes le match...

Le blond rougissa alors quelque peu, en repensant à la fin rocambolesque de sa rencontre. Alors qu'il avait été acculé par le ninja ennemi et qu'il avait perdu espoir en l'aide de Karin, celle-ci ne se déplaçant jamais, la kunoichi avait finalement daigné apparaître comme par enchantement et avait enlacé par derrière le shinobi ennemi restant sur la piste, surprenant ce dernier complètement. Elle avait alors mis tout son poids vers le sol et effectué une roulade arrière, entraînant le malheureux complètement ahuri avant de le projeter hors de la piste. Kinnori était resté aussi baba que l'éliminé en bas de piste, mais au final, il avait été qualifié dans la manoeuvre.

_ Karin, interrompit alors Sasuke, en sécurisant sa veste à l'aide de sa ceinture de corde violette.

_ Hn? Fit la rousse, en relevant la tête subitement, à califourchon sur Suigetsu qui regardait également Sasuke, la tête à l'envers.

_ Cherche Itachi! Commanda froidement le brun.

_ Mais...il n'est pas...

_ Cherche! Reprit durement l'Uchiwa.

_ Enfin, non pas que ça me dérange mais tu devrais peut-être te lever avant que de ressentir tout à fait autre chose, suggéra alors Suigetsu en montrant d'un signe de tête leurs entrecuisses à la kunoichi.

_ Baka! Fit cette dernière, le rose aux joues en assénant, pour la route, un dernier coup de poing dans le visage de son tourmenteur et de finalement se lever pour se concentrer sur les chakra dans les environs.

A nouveau, elle fut envahie par le nombre de signatures qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Il lui était très dûr de distinguer quoi que soit en particulier dans ce maelström d'énergie et elle fronça un peu plus encore les sourcils en recherchant un chakra sensiblement similaire à Sasuke. Elle concentrait ses efforts sur l'arène et ses alentours, quand, finalement, trouva ce qu'elle cherchait en une infime quantité. Ouvrant un oeil sur la silhouette contrariée et impatiente de l'Uchiwa, elle confirma alors:

_ En centre-ville, prêt de l'arène, je dirais...

_ Hn, fit Sasuke en hochant la tête, attrapant le fourreau et son épée, les plaçant à sa ceinture.

_ Uchiwa! Grogna Guren en sentant le vent tourner, tu n'iras nulle part tant que ce tournoi ne sera pas terminé.

_ Il n'y a plus d'arrangement. Hebi, en route!

_ Oh non, tu devras me passer sur le corps, lança Guren en se plaçant bras écartés devant la porte.

Sasuke et Guren restèrent à se fixer, jaugeant la détermination de l'autre, prêts à dégainer à tout moment. L'un et l'autre avaient attendu ce moment depuis leur accord mutuel et la confrontation semblait à présent inévitable. L'Uchiwa porta la main à son arme, devant les yeux effarés de Kinnori et Yuukimaru et l'intérêt grandissant de l'équipe Hebi.

_ Alors, Uchiwa, on s'bat? Commença la kunoichi, soudainement coupée par un bruit d'explosion venant du centre d'Hoshi, poussant toute la pièce à se tourner vers l'une des deux fenêtres de la maisonnette.

_ Euh...Vous avez entendu une explosion aussi, non? Demanda Suigetsu en se remettant debout.

_ Karin, fit Sasuke, délaissant la porte pour la fenêtre.

Immédiatement, la concentration de Karin se reporta sur la scène précédemment étudiée. Cette fois-ci néanmoins, elle se trouva surprise quand elle sentit une force hérculéenne traverser son champ olfactif.

_ C'est confus, il y a beaucoup de chakra et de monde, répondit la rousse, pour elle comme pour les autres.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Guren-san? Demanda Yuukimaru, l'air inquiet à sa senseï.

_ On va voir, vous vous restez ici, commanda-t-elle à Sasuke et les siens.

_ Plutôt crever, affirma Suigetsu en se précipitant sur la porte et passant devant la kunoichi du Son, lui tirant la langue une fois dehors. Karin et Sasuke partagèrent un sourire discret et « inexistant », pour une fois bien d'accord ave le jeune impétueux.

* * *

Le centre d'Hoshi était en ruine. Les décombres des bâtiments avaient recouvert les rues et autres artères pavées ou gazonnées, et ça et là, des membres humains inertes y étaient jonchés. Une épaisse fumée prenait à la gorge les survivants qui toussaient et pleuraient, essayant désespérément d'appeler leurs élèves et amis.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps au terroriste responsable de ce carnage pour se faire connaître. En effet, sur son oiseau d'argile, Deidara présentait une mine réjouie, digne d'un enfant à Noël en regardant son oeuvre au sol ou comment passer du réalisme et cubisme à l'impressionisme, puis à l'art abstrait. Voir tous ces morceaux de toits, de briques, d'hommes et de femmes enchevêtrés ensemble par le fruit du hasard était un spectacle qui lui réchauffait le coeur et l'emplissait de fierté. Il le tenait son chef-d'oeuvre. Et comme tout art valable, bientôt il ne serait plus quand les survivants déblaieraient et reconstruiraient, mais cela faisait partie de l'idée du Beau selon lui.

Détournant ses yeux d'une kunoichi criant un « Senseï » à s'en griller les cordes vocales, il avisa la silhouette inconsciente qui trônait sur son oiseau, à ses genoux. Un quasi-orgasme le prit alors, l'obligeant à fermer ses yeux un instant, profitant du frisson de la victoire. Il l'avait mis à ses genoux, l'homme qui l'avait humilié des années avant en le faisant passer pour un bleu, et ce n'était pas fini. Sa vengeance ne faisait que commencer.

Il s'éloigna du village détruit en s'élevant dans le ciel, sentant que la fumée commençait à se dissiper et se portant ainsi hors de portée des ninja déboussolés. Comme ça avait été facile, comme ils avaient été naïfs. En particulier, l'homme à la queue de cheval devant ses yeux. Une mèche brune avait pris place sur le nez délicat de ce dernier alors que des cernes dures et lourdes obscurcissait son faciès reposé. Il s'était promis de tuer Itachi lorsque ce dernier l'avait enrôlé de force dans l'Akatsuki et aujourd'hui, enfin, il allait pouvoir tenir sa résolution mais pas avant de s'être amusé un peu.

A Iwa, Deidara avait été respecté, presque adulé par son village. A l'époque, on l'avait destiné à de grandes choses et malgré son jeune âge, et nombreux avaient été ceux qui avaient voulu faire de lui le chef des forces du Pays de la Terre. Son mentor l'avait lui-même recommandé au daimyo et au Tsuchikage et il avait obtenu l'aval du premier le jour où Itachi l'avait trouvé et enrôlé. Il était devenu nuke-nin et avait vu ses rêves de gloire s'envoler devant ses yeux. Mais pire, il avait été sévèrement battu, vaincu sans problème par l'Uchiwa et son égo surdimensioné n'avait pas supporté le coup. Comme il l'avait attendu ce jour béni où enfin il tiendrait sa revanche.

Au sol, il vit des ninja porter la tête en l'air, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait et Deidara s'autorisa un sourire en reconnaissant immédiatement ce qui lui fonçait droit dessus. Une traînée de sable compact traçait un chermin vertical vers son volatile pour le faire exploser.

Tiens donc, comme le monde pouvait être petit et intéressant, se dit-il. Le Kazekage pensait pouvoir le vaincre aujourd'hui alors qu'il lui avait botté le cul quand bien même ce premier avait abrité un bijuu des années plus tôt. Quel idiot!

Immédiatement, il vérifia l'état de l'Uchiwa et voyant son coma persister, soupira de joie et plongea les mains dans ses poches, laissant leurs bouches malaxer de l'argile. Après tout, si quelqu'un voulait jouer un peu, qui était-il pour refuser?

Au sol, la stupeur commençait à laisser place à un sentiment de perte. Gaara était concentré à essayer par tous les moyens d'attraper le volatile en argile, histoire d'empêcher Deidara de s'en aller. Ceci-dit, il laissa très vite tomber lorsqu'il comprit que l'homme n'en avait aucunement l'intention. Les ninja d'Hoshi reçurent alors l'ordre de leur chef de se mettre en formation, et avant que quelqu'un puisse dire, une petite dizaine d'entre eux commençèrent à s'entourer d'un voile mauve prenant vite la forme d'ailes avant de prendre de l'envergure et de se déplacer dans les cieux.

Gaara les regarda faire un instant avant d'entendre un gémissement près de lui l'appelant. Son coeur manqua un bond lorsqu'il entendit son prénom. Seule une personne ici s'autoriserait ce genre de familiarité et son expression d'ordinaire figée tomba en décrépitude alors qu'il repéra à une dizaine de mètre son frère sous un bloc de bêton d'où quelques fils d'acier sortaient.

_ Kankurou, murmura le roux, en courant vers son aîné. Il était perdu à ce moment précis, et ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. Ses yeux détaillèrent la situation et il comprit avec horreur que l'un des fils d'acier sensés maintenir les blocs de béton ensemble dans les constructions était venu empaler le manipulateur de marionnettes dans la poitrine. Le brun toussa et cracha du sang alors que son visage prenait un teinte blâfarde. Un cri d'effroi transperça les poumons du Kazekage mais mourut avant d'être audible au reste de la population sous le choc.

_ Kazekage-sama, reprit faiblement Kankurou en présentant un sourire léger très vite envolé par une nouvelle quinte de toux brûlant ses poumons.

Il avait vu des choses atroces, commis des choses atroces dans sa vie, mais Gaara ne s'était jamais senti aussi vulnérable et inutile. Devant lui, il faisait face à une réalité qu'il n'avait jamais pris en compte auparavant. Sa famille, son frère et sa soeur pouvaient mourir. Ses orbes vertes se teintèrent alors que des tremblements le parcoururent et sans réfléchir, du sable commença à s'échapper de sa gourde géante qu'il emmenait partout même en habit de Kazekage, pour se glisser entre le corps endolori du brun et la plaque de matériau le comprimant au sol.

_ Non, hissa ce dernier, en haletant de douleur lorsque son poignard du jour se déplaça d'un millimètre près de son coeur.

_ Tiens bon! Finit par lâcher le roux en avisant ses environs. Quelqu'un au loin criait à qui voulait l'entendre de faire venir des médecins et Gaara comprit qu'il ne serait pas aidé. Que pouvait-il faire alors?

_ Qui aurait cru...commença Kankurou dont la voix déclinait en toussant et pouffant de rire en même temps. Qui aurait cru...que je te verrais verser une larme un jour, et pour moi en plus...finit-il dans un souffle amusé.

Gaara sentit alors qu'en effet sa joue était humide. Il n'avait jamais pleuré auparavant et regarda donc sa main ayant caressé la joue où une trace de poussière humide reposait, estomaqué.

_ Je suis fier de toi, petit frère...Dis à Temari que je...et dans un dernier toussotement et accès de douleur, Kankurou perdit connaissance.

_ Kazekage-sama, vous n'êtes pas blessé? Lança derrière lui un soldat d' Hoshi, cherchant à l'aider à se relever. Le roux se laissa faire et accorda un dernier regard à son frère tombé au combat pour sentir la rage l'emplir à nouveau. Pour une fois depuis longtemps, il regrettait que Shukaku ne fusse pas en lui car même le démon n'aurait pas été suffisant pour exprimer la colère profonde qui l'envahissait, la larme passagère sèche depuis longtemps. Il se dégagea violemment de l'étreinte du shinobi de l'Etoile et porta son regard au ciel. Cette fois-ci, le blond de l'Akatsuki allait vraiment connaître la torture dans sa définition première, ça, il y veillerait personnellement.

Une centaine de mètre plus haut, Deidara sourit à nouveau en sentant toute l'attention portée sur lui. Il venait de littéralement faire exploser en vol une kunoichi, dont les membres déchiquetés pleuvaient désormais sur le sol. Plus que trois, pensa-t-il en apercevant deux shinobi le charger en même temps.

Il évita facilement et en profita pour libérer de minuscules puces sur les uniformes des deux hommes qui ne tardèrent pas à exploser, les envoyant au sol. Le dernier subit le même sort, et Deidara regarda vers la terre ferme pour voir que les représentants d'Iwa ici présents avaient tenu leur promesse et s'occupaient de mettre à terre le maximum de ninja ayant survécu au cataclysme de l'explosion. Certes, ils ne dureraient certainement pas longtemps, étant pour la plupart des aspirants genin juste bons à servir en guise de chair à canon mais ça avait au moins le mérite de parfaire son oeuvre destructrice en rajoutant un côté vivant à la scène de désolation.

Comment avait-il pu refuser la proposition qu'il avait reçu du Tsuchikage deux semaines plus tôt? Une réhabilitation totale contre une simple mission, justifier l'état de guerre général au cours du tournoi avec carte blanche. Si en plus, on le prenait par les sentiments... Il aperçut Itachi bouger à ses côtés, et fut quelque peu surpris d'entendre une voix parfaitement alerte, quand bien même les yeux de ce dernier restaient clos:

_ Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je n'étais pas au courant, Deidara?

Un rire gras s'empara du blond qui ne manqua de demander, amusé:

_ Ah bon, alors que fais-tu sur mon oiseau, Uchiwa, hein?

_ Tu aurais pu me supprimer à tout moment, même moi, je le sais...

_ C'est vrai, reconnut le blond décontenancé. Il n'était pas aveugle, et avait vu l'état de santé d'Itachi se détériorer quand il avait rejoint sa faction. Les plans de l'Akatsuki n'avaient jamais été les siens. Seul se venger du brun avait compté à ses yeux, alors il l'avait suivi. Il était sûr de ne pas avoir trompé la vigilence d'Itachi sur ce coup là, mais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à révéler à présent, et il en souriait d'avance, allait prendre le prévoyant au dépourvu.

_ Il y a d'autres façons de se venger. Tes projets tomberont devant tes yeux, Itachi. Il m'a fallu longtemps pour essayer de comprendre ce à quoi tout ce que tu faisais rimait, mais à présent je le sais et tiens, finit-il en souriant largement, voilà qu'il arrive justement. Tu es prêt à le voir mourir, Itachi, hein? Regarde bien!

Avec difficulté, Itachi tourna la tête, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en sentant en contrebas le chakra de son petit frère qui rejoignait le champ de bataille. Evidemment, il ne le distinguait pas visuellement, car sa maladie avait eu raison de sa vision presqu' entièrement mais son aura lui était reconnaissable parmis toutes. Cela ne devait pas se dérouler ainsi. Si Sasuke n'était pas assez fort...Qu'est-ce qui se passerait alors? Il remarqua amèrement que, de toute façon, s'il n'était pas assez fort pour venir à bout de l'utilisateur d'explosifs, ses chances contre leur ennemi commun à tous étaient nulles.

_ Alors, si on commençait les festivités, hein? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Itachi?

_ Je te tuerai avant, Deidara, grogna Itachi en grimaçant, sentant son corps lourd ne pas bouger malgré sa volonté de fer.

_ Tt-tt, lança Deidara en passant une main dans la crinière de l'Uchiwa avant de se pencher à son oreille et de murmurer, laissant sa langue pénétrer l'orifice à chaque syllabe, tu es trop faible, Itachi, tu es trop faible...

* * *

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ma tête...grogna Ino en sentant un poids lourd sur sa jambe gauche. Il y avait trop de mouvements autour d'elle, trop d'éléments. Les gravas avaient littéralement fait disparaître la terre ferme et une vague de nausée la prit, lui laissant juste le temps de tourner la tête pour régurgiter. Elle avait toujours eu le mal de mer, et le centre-ville d'Hoshi était tellement détruit qu'elle s'était presque sentie sur l'océan, se sentant tangué et remuée par des vagues de débris.

_ Ino-chan! Cria Shikajou en s'acroupissant devant la camarade de son cousin.

_ Moins fort, gamine, râla Ino qui sentait une nouvelle remontée l'indisposait.

_ Est-ce que ça va? Sunamaru, viens par ici! Hurla d'un coup la brune à couettes, faisant grincer des dents la blonde sentant son estomac se calmer quelque peu.

Le genin accourut, trébuchant au passage, avant de se poster à son tour devant sa senseï, l'air complètement abasourdi.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, lança la plus âgée des trois? Pourquoi ma jambe ne bouge pas?

_ Vous ne vous souvenez pas, senseï? demanda gentiment Sunamaru.

_ Shino-senseï vous parlait de Shikamaru et de son mariage avec l'autre boudin quand la maison en face de nous explosa.

Ino regarda incrédule les deux gamins devant elle, avant de balayer le champ de ruine du regard, se rappelant brièvement d'avoir senti le souffle de l'explosion et recevoir un projectile au crâne avant de se réveiller. C'était peut-être pour ça, au fond, qu'elle avait si mal à la tête.

_ Sunamaru, regarde ma tête, tu vois quelque chose?

Le jeune adolescent s'éxecuta aussitôt. Il avait reçu une formation à l'application de soins d'urgence en conditions hostiles et ce qui s'était passé à son retour au village un mois plus tôt l'avait déjà formé à l'horreur. Mais, les cris de désespoir et de douleur autour de lui alors que des civils retrouvaient leur parents, enfants, nièces et neveus sous un pan de mur, une cheminée effondrée ou autre chose ne le laissait pas de marbre, et c'était tout tremblant qu'il concentra son chakra sur les tempes de la Yamanaka à la rechercher de traumas.

_ Vous ne saignez plus, senseï, affirma-t-il en remettant la mèche de cheveux soulevée en place, attendant le prochain ordre de son aînée. Il était perdu et bien disposé à obéir au doigt et à l'oeil de qui que ce fût et à quoi que ce fût.

_ Bon allez-y tous les deux, allez chercher vos camarades. Je vais me déloger toute seule comme une grande, affirma la blonde en essayant de leur envoyer un sourire réconfortant. Heureusement pour elle, la situation actuelle n'avait pas encore été complètement assimilée par son cerveau car à peine à deux mètres d'elle, un jeune shinobi d'à peine douze ans issu de Kumo venait de s'éteindre dans un craquement d'os absolument terrifiant.

Dès qu'elle vit les deux adolescents s'éloigner, elle se précipita pour essayer de se retourner et dégager son pied coincé par des débris de sa taille. Elle pouvait encore le sentir, et ça la rassura grandement. Malheureusement, le roc refusait de bouger malgré ses applications de chakra, il fallait dire qu'elle était en peine à cause de la plaie dissimulée derrière un henge permanent, ce qui avait rendu la moitié de son visage particulièrement sensibles aux irritations et à Hoshi, ce n'était pas la poussière qui manquait.

Sentant quelqu'un s'approcher, elle décida de demander de l'aide, car malgré sa résolution future d'arrêter sa carrière de ninja et donc de médic-nin par la même occasion, elle pouvait dans une situation comme celle-ci prêter main forte aux différents ninja blessés, surtout que peut-être parmi eux se trouvaient ses « boys » comme elle les appelait, ses nouveaux compagnons de Suna qui avait facilité du mieux qu'ils avaient pu sa transition ou encore ses anciens coéquipiers de Konoha. Mais où étaient-ils d'ailleurs, se demanda-t-elle brusquement. Elle parlait à Shino avant la catastrophe, Lee et Tenten les écoutant, ayant demandé des nouvelles de Neji et des autres. Comment se faisait-il qu'ils ne soient pas plus prêts d'elle? Elle leva donc les yeux pour les chercher , tombant alors sur le groupe de personne qu'elle avait senti et ouvrit de grands yeux en trouvant un tout autre ex-shinobi de son village natal, prononçant malgré elle:

_ Sasuke...

Mon dieu, évidemment qu'il était là aussi et avec des ninja d'Oto. Elle sentit quelque chose se serrer en elle, une sorte de tristesse mêlée de rage grandissait au fûr et à mesure de l'avancée du brun. Ce dernier d'ailleurs ne lui prêta aucunement attention s'il l'avait sentie ou entendue, ce qu'elle pensait évident. Elle cria son prénom cette fois-ci, sentant une nouvelle vague de nausée la prendre.

Cela eut le mérite d'arrêter la marche du brun vers le coeur des décombres. Avec une grâce surprenante dans un champ de ruine, il tourna la tête, faisant voler ses deux mèches faciales lui encadrant le visage. Pendant une seconde, Ino revit l'être parfait qu'elle avait convoité à une époque si lointaine mais pourtant si proche. Ceci-dit, la beauté froide de l'Uchiwa avait vite laissé place à une amertume non dissimulée et elle s'écria tout d'un coup avant même de réfléchir proprement.

_ Connard!

Cette fois, ce fut toute la troupe du Son qui s'arrêta fixant la malautrue avec surprise. Manifestement, le débris ne lui était pas seulement tombé sur la cheville. Suigetsu recouvra du choc et s'apprêta à en rajouter une couche, mais fut stopper par un uppercut vicieux de Karin, qui envoya un regard de mort à la blonde. Elle avait du revoir ses plans dans la conquête du coeur de l'Uchiwa, et ce n'était pas cette blondasse au Q.I. D'huître qui allait venir compromettre ses plans.

_ Pardon? Grogna finalement Sasuke, se rendant compte de l'improbabilité flagrante entre la parole prononcée et son émettrice. Ino n'avait pas changé à ses yeux, tout du moins physiquement. Elle restait vulgaire, si elle ne l'était pas plus aujourd'hui, pensa rapidement le brun. Mais au moins, elle pouvait s'enorgueillir d'avoir réussi à attirer son attention sur elle alors que son but ultime était dans les parages. Mais à présent, il était temps pour lui de quitter l'opportune.

_ Attends, trou du cul...J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Cette fois, ce fut avec des sourires francs ou en coin que réagirent la Team Hebi élargi. Même Karin devait avouer que la blondinette avait du cran et que dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait admiré ça parce que, pour traîter Sasuke de trou du cul, il en fallait, oh que oui!

Un grognement traversa les lèvres pincés du cadet Uchiwa, crispant les poings. Un « connard » passait éventuellement mais « trou du cul », ça jamais. Seul Naruto avait osé l'appeler comme ça et encore, il l'avait payé très cher. Cependant, il se relaxa, pensant à Itachi. Il aurait tout le temps de régler ce petit problème avec la blonde plus tard. Ce qui lui faisait beaucoup de conversations agréables avec des kunoichi à tenir maintenant entre la rousse, la brune et la blonde.

Il était décidemment gâté par la gente féminine.

_ Tu te souviens de ton ex-femme, hein? Tu sais celle que tu as abandonnée lâchement...siffla Ino, grimaçant de douleur car se tortiller sous des débris n'était pas des plus agréables.

Un sourcil arqué de Sasuke ainsi qu'une expression légère de surprise firent sourire la Yamanaka qui poursuivit, avec un air sadique.

_ Ah, oui...J'ai pensé que quelqu'un devait te le dire. Le mariage a été annulé complètement des registres. Il n'y a plus de Madame Uchiwa...

Karin ne retint que difficelement un petit couinement de joie, la forçant à rougir et se faire toute petite sous les yeux mauvais qui s'étaient posés sur elles en un instant. Sasuke se sentait halluciner par le mensonge inventé par Ino. La blonde lui disait ça comme ça. Bien sûr que Sakura n'aurait jamais fait ça. Elle ne le pouvait pas, pas en portant son héritier. Celui qui était le témoignage vivant des Uchiwa. Elle respectait son nom au moins...

_ Oh, et pendant que j'y suis, si tu vires cette grosse pierre, j'en aurai une autre bonne pour toi, poursuivit Ino, se délectant de ce visage perdu et presque triste que le brun arborait. Oh, comme elle avait envie de lui mettre sur la gueule actuellement.

_ Juugo, ordonna Sasuke. Immédiatement le bras du désormais jeune garçon se transforma sous l'effet de la marque maudite, prenant de l'ampleur dans l'opération. Le débris geôlier fut alors balancé nonchalament par le petit roux, alors qu' Ino sentait qu'elle n'avait jamais eu autant l'attention de quelqu'un de toute sa vie.

_ Parle, commanda l'Uchiwa alors qu'autour de lui, toute la troupe semblait s'être figée pour écouter également. La blonde rétracta sa jambe qu'elle entreprit de masser et collant son plus franc sourire, elle lança acide:

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'héritier, il n'est plus. Et oui, c'est ça. Sakura a fait une fausse couche et toi, ô grand Uchiwa, où étais-tu?

Cette fois, Sasuke était réellement pétrifié, le regard soutenant Ino, afin de savoir si elle disait la vérité. Cette dernière, comprenant ce qu'il voulait, effectua des signes et entra dans l'esprit de son adversaire sous les yeux médusés de ses compagnons. L'image de l'escalier, des hématomes, du sang, du foetus extrait...Rien ne lui avait été épargné, et comme si la transaction n'avait pas touché que les esprits, la nausée semblait avoir gagné le brun, qui d'habitude pâle était à présent livide.

_ Ino-senseï, explosa une voix tout juste rentrée en mutation que reconnut la blonde, en attrapant du regard un de ses deux derniers élèves restants, venez par là...Kankurou-senseï ne va pas bien du tout.

_ J'arrive tout de suite, boy! Dis-lui de tenir bon, fit la blonde empressée. Elle porta un dernier regard sur l'Uchiwa qui avait pour le coup l'air vraiment déprimé par la nouvelle. Peut-être avait-il un coeur finalement? Pensa-t-elle avant de chasser la compassion de son esprit. Non, Sasuke était un chien galeux qui ne méritait que ce qui lui arrivait à force de trahir et de nuire à tout le monde...

Karin s'approcha de Sasuke, cherchant une marque de vie chez le brun dont elle ne connaissait pas cette facette fragile, ce qu'Ino remarqua immédiatement et ce fut à elle qu'elle destina ses dernières paroles avant de détaler vers son élève et son collègue souffrant.

_ Je ne te connais pas, mais sâche que quoi que tu entreprennes, il te manipulera, te trahira et te laissera crever. Il ne pense qu'à lui et il en sera toujours ainsi.

La rousse leva les yeux vers la blonde sentant l'espace d'un moment la profonde tristesse remplacer la rage incontrôlée, mais se retrouva à cours de mots à rétorquer alors qu'Ino quittait son champ de vision derrière un amas de décombre.

* * *

Oh, Kami-sama, Tenten, s'écria Akari en se jetant dans les bras de sa senseï et plus si affinité, oubliant l'espace d'un instant le fait qu'elles étaient en public. Sans plus attendre, la grande kunoichi dont les cheveux noirs étaient devenus gris par la poussière et à la vêtue déchiquetée par le souffle de l'explosion, embrassa gouluement celle en qui elle avait trouvé une amie, un modèle et une amante. Tenten répondit dans un premier temps au baiser, parcourant avec autant d'ardeur que sa compagne, les recoins les plus éloignés de leurs bouches, à s'en décrocher la glotte comme pour être sûres qu'elles étaient encore en vie. Elle, aussi, avait été sonnée par l'explosion. Elle parlait avec Shino de Neji, apprenant qu'il avait quitté l'ANBU et était rentré dans les forces passives de Konoha, alias les réserves pour aider sa famille à restaurer le service de Police du village désormais sous le contrôle des Hyuuga quand la première secousse s'était faite sentir. Toutes les discussions entre les différents membres de leur comité d'anciens camarades de classe et de guerre, avaient été brusquement interrompues, laissant place à la recherche d'où provenait la perturbation. Et avant même de pouvoir dire « ouf! », le sol avait tremblé, leurs oreilles s'étaient mises à siffler et leur vision s'était brouillée. Elle s'était sentie partir en arrière et recevoir un coup sur sa cheville droite et puis plus rien.

Apparemment, elle n'avait pas rêvé car la kunoichi aux macarons bruns grimaça, sentant une douleur profonde à sa cheville en se dégageant de l'étreinte de sa compagne. Ce ne fut qu'une demie-seconde plus tard, quand elle aperçut le visage béat de Lee qu'elle se rendit compte de la marque d'affection que certains auraient pu juger inappropriée qu'elle avait commise à son réveil. Et pour une tête, Lee en faisait une des plus singulière. Le jeune homme s'était figé sur place, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et la rougeur aux joues en prime. Et c'était ce visage entre l'effarement et la gêne que continuait de présenter le jeune homme sous le regard désormais plus qu'inquiet de Tenten, qui n'osait pas cligner des yeux en se mordant la lèvre. Soudainement, il n'y avait plus de décombres, ni de petite copine l'ayant « outée » malgré elle, ni même de douleur à la cheville, mais seulement les grands yeux perdus de Lee dans les siens.

Lee était devenu plus qu'important pour la kunoichi. Les deux avaient noués une relation qui ressemblait le plus au concept de famille qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. Orpheline presque de naissance, Tenten avait beau avoir vécu chez une tante qui s'était très bien occupée d'elle mais elle n'avait jamais connu la relation affective qu'une fratrie pouvait entretenir. Et à travers les récentes épreuves, Lee était devenu un frère pour elle, même plus que Neji. Elle lui remontait le moral les soirs où il baissait sa garde et sa joie de vivre permanente et lui disait que Sakura n'était peut-être pas son âme soeur et qu'il rencontrerait une autre jeune femme pleine de fougue et à la jeunesse resplendissante. Et lui, l'avait soutenue dans ses coups de mou, lorsque sa vie d'avant lui avait semblée si loin et que le poids de senseï lui pesait trop lourd. Bref, ils avaient formés une relation de confiance tellement puissante à ses yeux, qu'elle en faisait presque dans son pantalon actuellement de peur qu'il ne la rejette.

Lee, lui, finit par battre des paupières, humidifiant des yeux devenus secs et pointa un doigt voyageur entre les deux kunoichi, essayant sans succès de parler. Il avait entendu quelqu'un crier "Tenten" et s'était précipité. Contrairement à la kunoichi, il n'avait pas perdu connaissance lors de sa projection par le souffle de la détonation, atterrissant miraculeusement dans un buisson d'aubépine. Certes, sa combinaison avait pris un sérieux croc, mais entre le lit végétal face et celui de bêton armé, le choix d'atterrissage forcé sur l'une des deux matières était incomparable.

Il savait déjà ce qu'il s'était passé, en voyant dans les airs, une scène se rejouer sous ses yeux ébahis et immédiatement, il était parti à la rechercher de Tenten. Il avait vu Sunamaru se précipiter vers Ino sur le chemin et en voyant où sa voisine avait atterri, il en avait conlut que l'explosion s'était faite quasiment sur leur pied. Il avait alors navigué à vue d'oeil, cherchant des traces de blessés sous les décombres, et avait aidé deux jeunes enfants de Hoshi, dont l'un tenait son ballon si fort que ce dernier se dégonflait à vitesse grand V. Et puis, il avait aperçu Sasuke et sa clique parler à la blonde avant d'entendre une nouvelle explosion et de reprendre une rafale de poussière en pleine face. Et c'était ainsi qu'il s'était précipité là se retrouvant le témoin d'une scène plus qu'inattendue.

N'y tenant plus et voyant la situation perduré, ce fut finalement Akari qui se désigna pour briser le silence. Elle attrapa alors la main de Tenten pour se la voir une première fois refusée avant de persévérer et de plonger ses yeux dorés dans ceux d'ébène de celui dont Tenten lui parlait le soir quand elles étaient seules et rassasiées.

_ Oui, senseï, Tenten et moi, on est...comment dire, ensemble.

Tenten lança un regard mortifié à la brune et chercha à rétracter sa main mais son élève tenait bon. Elle se défenda alors immédiatement, et supplia très rapidement:

_ Lee, je comptais te le dire, mais je trouvais pas le bon moment et puis...

_ Pas...coupa le brun, en laissant retomber l'index contre son flanc. Son air étonné était devenu presque triste, ce qui fendit le coeur de sa coéquipière qui savait ce que ce regard voulait dire, Lee l'avait inconsciemment à chaque fois qu'il parlait de Sakura ou de Gaï. C'était le signe de son impression d'être trahi, trompé. Il n'en disait jamais rien, mais Lee ne se remettait pas des petites trahisons volontaires ou non dont il avait été le receveur. Et là, Tenten savait qu'elle avait trompé sa confiance car une larme, peut-être provoquée par la poussière environnante, coulait le long de sa joue.

Elle voulut s'expliquer à nouveau et lâcha la main de sa compagne mais au moment même où elle s'apprêta à parler, elle entendit une voix crier au loin.

_ Kami, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc?

* * *

_ Sasuke, eh Sasuke, tu m'entends? Interrogeait Karin, la voix haut perchée afin de faire revenir le brun du pays des Songes.

_ Laisse tomber, il n'écoute pas...soupira Suigetsu qui suivait l'allure rapide bon gré, mal gré. Il fallait dire que l'Uchiwa dévalait les ruines à bonne allure passant sans s'en rendre compte la ligne s'étant formée entre les rebelles d'Iwa et le reste des shinobi sur place qui se battaient ensemble contre l'ennemi du jour.

Sasuke n'avait pas le temps, se maudissait-il intérieurement, pas le temps de penser à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il faudrait qu'il réévalue sa situation plus tard, oui, remettre à plus tard. Ca, il savait faire après tout...Tout avait commençé comme ça. Il avait remis à plus tard sa vengeance contre Itachi, n'étant pas assez fort à l'époque pour pouvoir faire le poids contre lui, remis à plus tard le leg de son corps à Orochimaru pour pouvoir, pour une fois, ne pas remettre à plus tard, voire à jamais, la résurrection de son clan. Il avait remis à plus tard alors sa paternité et son marriage avec Sakura, sâchant pertinament qu'il ne resterait pas assez longtemps à Konoha pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que goûter à ces joies simples, et voilà qu'à présent, tout semblait filer entre ses doigts. Qu'est-ce qui avait mal tourné? Pourquoi est-ce que tout foutait le camp autour de lui? Qu'était-il devenu le petit Sasuke, sûr de lui ayant tout prévu de A à Z dans les moindre détails. Plus tard, c'était dûr, mais il lui fallait remettre toutes ces reflexions à plus tard. Itachi était là, et c'était l'heure. Il lui fallait le tuer maintenant, ne plus remettre à plus tard et faire ce qu'il se devait de faire. Il avait trop perdu de temps, et il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse passer cette occasion d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec son passé douloureux.

_ Karin, trouve-moi Itachi! Lança-t-il alors froid et résolu.

_ On a autre chose à faire, crois-moi Sasuke! Intervint Suigetsu en joutant contre un jounin d'Iwa, qui manifestement n'avait rien d'un simple professeur trop peureux ou paresseux pour faire de vraies missions ninja, vu qu'il arrivait avec aisance à repousser Samehada avec deux pauvres kunaï renforcés.

_ Karin! Reprit Sasuke en voyant sans voir un des genin, qui pour le coup étaient des vrais, se faire prendre au piège par le Shouton de Guren. Iwa avait décidé d'attaquer en sacrifiant des enfants, libre à eux, se fit la remarque Sasuke, en refocalisant son esprit sur son but actuel; tuer Itachi, et seulement ça, tuer Itachi!

_ Karin! Grogna-t-il plus fort, agacé.

_ Vas-y, j'm'en occupe, lança Juugo à cette dernière, en attrapant l'un des ninja d'Iwa et l'étreignant à l'aide de sa main géante due à la marque maudite répandue.

La rousse opina et dans dernier un regard où une certaine tendresse pouvait se lire, ferma les yeux. Elle n'y pouvait rien si, malgré son air revêche, les enfants, bien qu'agaçants, étaient sa faiblesse. Mais elle devait oublier Juugo pour l'instant et se concentrer sur la requête de l'Uchiwa.

Les bruits de fer et d'explosions en tout genre dus au techniques de taijutsu et ninjutsu utilisées autour d'elle ne l'aidait pas à focaliser son attention, mais relativement vite, elle perçut une faible lueur du chakra recherché vers le ciel. Aucun doute n'était possible, pensa-t-elle intérieurement, cela devait être le chakra d'Itachi car il lui procurait plus ou moins la même sensation picotante et excitante que celui que provoquait Sasuke chez elle. D'une voix assurée, elle replaça ses lunettes sur son front, et lança:

_ En l'air.

Tous les ninja aux alentours furent tentés de regarder dans la direction décrite mais vu qu'ils étaient en joute, se reprirent.

_ Putain Karin, tu nous aides ou tu te barres, mais là choisis! Siffla Suigetsu entre ses dents, évitant de justesse un poing électrifié de la part de son adversaire. Oui, il aimait l'action, mais là, l'utilisateur de Raiton en face de lui lui causait bien du soucis, et s'il ne voulait pas finir sa vie en flaque d'eau dans une centrale, il avait besoin de toute l'aide disponible.

Sasuke, quant à lui, porta les yeux vers le ciel et ne distinguant rien de spécial dans la poussière, activa son sharingan. Puis il le vit, immédiatement. Itachi reposait sur l'oiseau géant de l'homme qui avait fait explosé les bombes. Sans écouter les suppliques de ses compagnons, il détala alors à toute vitesse , vers le plus haut bâtiment de Hoshi encore solidement debout, afin de pouvoir d'un passer la poussière et de deux avoir l'oiseau à porter d'arme.

* * *

_ Tiens, voilà enfin de l'action. Accroche-toi Itachi, je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes? Lança Deidara en ricanant, sécurisant sa prise en resserrant les liens d'argile autour de ses bras et de sa taille. Oh, oui, Itachi pouvait bien tenter ce qu'il voulait, il le tenait. Au moindre geste, il n'hésiterait pas à le faire exploser, lui avec mais contrairement à son captif, Deidara était en pleine forme.

En contrebas, il percevait un Doton réalisé et une nouvelle salve de cri quand la terre se mit à trembler. Au moins, parmis les jounin d'Iwa, certains valaient le coup. Le mini-séisme créa une faille au niveau du sol, et d'autres hurlements furent entendus.

Il n'y avait pas que des shinobi et des kunoichi sur le champ de bataille mais aussi des civils. Mais certains sacrifices étaient parfois utiles pour servir un dessein. Iwa n'avait après tout pas hésité à sacrifier des genin dans la manoeuvre ainsi que quatre jounin. C'était une perte substantielle pour le village, mais le Tsuchikage devait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Comme il avait hâte d'enfin rentrer à Iwa et voir ce qu'était devenu son village en son absence. Mais avant, pensa-t-il en dirigeant son volatile vers le dernier étage du bâtiment le plus haut d'Hoshi en place, il était temps de s'amuser quelque peu. Sans quitter du regard sa destination, il murmura avec un air sadique et une voix mielleuse.

_ Oh, on va voir ce que vaut ton p'tit frère bientôt, Itachi. J'ai hâte de voir ta tête quand il sera parti en fumée.

_ Hn, fut la seule réponse d'Itachi, sans la moindre émotion ni le moindre mouvement de révolte. Cela coupa net le sifflet du blond qui savait que si Itachi était si complaisant, c'était que quelque chose devait lui échapper. Peut-être Sasuke était-il puissant lui aussi. Il devait posséder le sharingan, étant un Uchiwa. Ô, comme il avait hâte de donner à la pupille rouge sang une explication plus personnelle. En attendant, il lui fallait être prudent avec Itachi, car même s'il était faible, il préparait quelque chose, mais si oui, quoi?

_ Ah, Kazekage-sama. Comme on se retrouve. Venu prendre votre revanche, hein? Lança-t-il en approchant du toit.

Un grognement et une aura de meurtre furent alors émis de la part du roux, qui avait laissé sa cape d'Hokage au vestiaire. Toujours furieux, le roux n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour lancer le combat et une série de signe, libérant immédiatement un flot de sable dans les airs.

_ Déjà vu, rien d'original...soupira Deidara en manipulant l'oiseau vers la gauche.

Cela ne sembla pas décourager le Kazekage, qui rééxécuta une série de signe, séparant sa vague de sable en deux bras dotés de larges mains.

Un jeu de trap-trap fut alors instauré entre le chasseur et le chassé. Les yeux verts du Kazekage montraient à quel point la furie avait pris possession de son corps, chassant toutes traces de lucidité. Cela ne servait à rien de s'épuiser à essayer d'attraper un papillon si le filet n'était pas de bonne qualité, mais rien n'y faisait, il s'imaginait prendre dans ses griffes sablonneuses l'assassin de son frère et le tourmenteur de son village et le faire exploser à son tour dans un Tombeau du Désert.

Mais, pour cela, fallait-il encore qu'il le chope.

De son côté, Deidara était concentré et calculait la distance à laquelle il se trouvait de son adversaire, se positionant ni trop loin ni trop près. Dès qu'il s'engageait sérieusement dans un combat, le blond d'Iwa changeait du tout au tout, devant sérieux et calculateur là où dans la vie il aurait simplement ricané ou se serait désintéressé. Il avait déjà battu Gaara par le passé, et vu l'état mental du rouquin, il n'aurait pas trop de mal à le refaire aujourd'hui mais une erreur de sa part et c'était des tonnes se sables qui s'engouffraient dans ses différentes bouches et l'empêchaient de mener à bien le reste de sa mission.

_ Alors, on éconimise l'argile, finit par demander Itachi entre l'amusement et l' agacement, ressentant la douleur à chaque mot prononcé. Sa gorge, déjà fragilisée par ses quintes de toux à répétition, le tiraillait au plus haut point maintenant que la poussière y avait fait son nid.

_ Ne t'occupe pas de moi, va! Rétorqua le blond avec empressement. Clairement l'Uchiwa n'était pas hors-service. Car sans même se servir de son sharingan, puisqu' il maintenait ses yeux fermés depuis sa capture, il avait pu, rien qu'avec les minuscules bruits de ses ongles contre les parois de ses sacoches en déduire que oui, son attaque avait vraiment entamé ses réserves. Après tout, il avait posé plus de 35 bombes de taille imposante à travers le village de Hoshi dont seulement une vingtaine avaient explosé pour le moment. Et l'argile, ça ne poussait pas dans les arbres alors oui, il manquait quelque peu de matériau actuellement mais ce qu'il avait était bien suffisant pour mener à bien ses projets.

Sur le toit, Gaara fulminait et voyant que ce qu'il faisait ne menait à rien, reforma son sable en vague avant de sauter dans le vide pour attérir sur sa masse lévitante. Une nouvelle détonation se fit entendre juste sous ses pieds, et il vit le bâtiment sur lequel il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt tomber en ruine, étouffant au passage quelques cris aigus de malheureux dans le secteur. Mais il s'en fichait complètement, seul l'homme sur son oiseau l'intéressait pour le moment. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Il se mit alors à composer une nouvelle série de signe mais fut étrangement interrompu lorsqu'il sentit un poids clandestin sur son nuage. Il tourna immédiatement ses yeux vers l'intrus et fut surpris d'y voir un jeune homme à la combinaison verte de spandex, couvert de griffures et de déchirures. Il croisa le regard noir de son passager, y reconnaissant son adversaire lors du tournou chuunin auquel il avait participait des années plus tôt.

_ Désolé, Kazekage-sama. Mais moi aussi, j'ai des comptes à régler avec Deidara-san.

La détermination dans la voix du brun le poussa à hocher la tête, avant de reporter son attention sur son ennemi. Si le ninja de Konoha ou de Kusa, au choix, voulait essayer de mettre à terre l'ennemi, c'était son choix. Il avait juste intérêt à se dégager rapidement de son chemin si jamais Deidara venait à se retrouver prisonnier du sable.

* * *

_ Kuso...Mais ils sont combien au juste? Demanda Suigetsu agacé, en voyant Karin se faire éjecter de ses environs pour rentrer en collision directe avec un arbre. Juugo commençait aussi à fatiguer autour de lui, entouré par deux genin d'Iwa. Devant lui, se tenait toujours le même jounin, utilisateur de Raiton. Per deux fois déjà, il avait subi des décharges importantes et il commençait à ressentir des crampes dans ses muscles. Il évita un nouveau poing dans sa direction, se baissant pour retenter une nouvelle frappe directe à l'aide de Samehada, sa désormais épée fétiche et cria en recevant une nouvelle décharge de plein fouet. Voilà que maintenant son adversaire utilisait des clônes électriques. Crachant un peu de sang au sol, il passa en revue ses alentours à nouveau, cherchant où étaient ses prétendus alliés. Juugo venait de mettre à terre l'un des genin mais déjà deux autres venaient vers lui. Derrière lui, des ninja d'autres villages se battaient les uns contre les autres, et plus étonnant encore, certains se battaient entre eux sans même venir d'Iwa. Le tournoi paraissait si loin dans les esprits alors qu'à peine deux heures auparavant il avait combattu, si l'on avait pu appeler ça 'combattre' dans l'arène. Il dut battre en retraite alors que le véritable jounin lui lança une pluie d'éclair. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps comme ça, et Karin ne réapparaissait pas. Elle n'était certes pas d'une grande utilité en combat rapproché mais au moins, elle lui permettait de faire diversion le temps de souffler un peu.

_ Juugo, tire-toi! Cria-t-il alors en voyant le blond vénitien de douze ans reprendre sa forme normale. La marque maudite nécessitait une quantité de chakra considérable et ayant retrouvé son corps d'enfant, Juugo faisait à présent l'expérience de l' « inexpérience » justement.

_ Mais...Je peux me battre...essaya ce dernier haletant. Avant sa transformation, il avait réussi à mettre son dernier adversaire inconscient. Quel genre de village au juste envoyait des enfants en première ligne? Pensa Suigetsu avant de se rendre compte de la débilité de son interrogation. Il était né et avait été genin à Kiri dont les méthodes n'étaient pas réputées pour être douces. Il n'avait pas eu à tuer ses camarades pour devenir genin, certes. Mais il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que son village natal aurait utilisé le même plan dans un cas similaire. Quant à Oto, il avait eu vent de l'attaque d'Orochimaru sur le village de Konoha pendant un tournoi chuunin justement. A croire qu'au fond, c'était bien vrai. Dès que l'on devenait shinobi ou kunoichi, on prenait autant valeur qu'une arme et rien de plus.

Un simple déclic le ramena à la réalité, et ouvrit des yeux ronds, le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de mettre ses bras devant son visage pour échapper à une explosion. Il sentit alors un poids immense s'abattre sur lui et se changea, non sans mal, en flaque. Il ne reprit sa forme humaine, complètement nue au passage, que quelques mètres plus loin et fut surpris en voyant Karin émerger de sa cachette. Cette dernière le dévisagea brièvement avant de porter son regard plus bas. Suigetsu suivit le regard et se sentit rougir. Oui, il y avait quelques travers à son jutsu, mais il n'était pas frileux ni pudique, alors peu lui importait. De plus, cela la ferait peut-être arrêter ses commentaire sur la taille de son pénis.

_ Suigetsu! Grogna cette dernière, ce qui fit sourire le bleuté, trop habitué à entendre les accès de colère de la rousse à son égard. Il fut nettement plus surpris quand il sentit un souffle frais dans sa nuque. Il se figea alors, sans se retourner et vit devant lui son adversaire coriace mort, un morceau de poutre dans la poitrine. Karin, elle aussi, semblait tétanisée alors que derrière elle au loin d'autres shinobi tombaient au combat.

Il se retourna précautioneusement, regardant en coin afin de pouvoir dès que possible voir qui produisait ces halètements dans son dos. Et lorsque ses yeux entrèrent en collision avec ceux bleus turquoise de la personne en question, il fit un bond en arrière vers son épée qu'il porta immédiatement en garde. Il devait vraiment avoir l'air ridicule, nu comme un ver derrière sa lame, mais la bête ou la chose devant ses yeux l'empêchait complètement de penser à ce genre de détail.

Ce qui frappait particulièrement était le teint grisâtre de ce qui ressemblait à un vieil homme dont les muscles auraient enflés à en éclater. De grosses cuisses avaient transpercé sa tunique brodée tous comme ses pectoraux. Le visage de l'homme-bête était boursouflé, complètement difforme et seul quelques cheveux d'ange terne venaient garnir ça et là, de façon complètement aléatoire, son crâne presque chauve.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc encore? Entendit-il Karin murmurer non loin de lui.

_ Kin...essaya l'étranger en haletant comme un boeuf, prenant son souffle avant de relancer en avalant sa salive,...Kinnori...

_ Euh, y'a pas un des deux élèves de l'autre mal baisée qui s'appelle comme ça, non ? Fit Suigetsu à l'attention de Karin, l'air pas franchement rassuré.

_ Euh oui, je crois...répondit sans réfléchir la rousse, l'air comme absorbée par la vision et le ressenti de chakra de l'homme devant elle. Elle en était sûre, c'était le chakra étrange qu'elle avait ressenti avant l'explosion. Mais qu'est-ce que cette chose pouvait bien vouloir à un membre secondaire du Son?

Un cri féroce retentit alors que la bête se retourna pour voir ce qui lui arrivait dans le dos. Elle fit alors un pas sur le côté, receptionnant un Juugo en mode « Géronimo » qui avait rassemblé ses dernières forces pour protéger ses coéquipiers du semi-homme. Il ne tarda pas à tomber dans les pommes dans les bras de l'homme, ayant brûlé ses dernières sources d'énergie sous le regard presque horrifié des deux autres. La bête elle-même ne semblait pas vraiment trop savoir quoi faire en tenant contre lui le jeune roux inconscient, mais très vite, sembla s'arrêter et se mit à caresser d'une main gonflée et tordue la chevelure de l'endormi à la manière d'un père ou d'une mère avec son enfant. Il refixa son regard bleu dans ceux des deux autres, leur présentant la seule trace humaine qui restait de son physique et redemanda gentiment:

_ Vous connaissez Kinnori? Il est où?

Karin et Suigetsu s'échangèrent un regard perdu, avant de diriger leur attention sur la scène improbable devant eux. L'homme, enfin ce qu'il en restait, continuer ses caresses alors qu'il leur présentait un regard suppliant qui, s'ils avaient été sensibles, leur aurait presque arraché une larme ou deux.

_ Par là-bas, finit finalement Karin en pointant la direction où Guren et son équipe était parti en renfort quelque minutes plus tôt. L'homme leur présenta alors un sourire des plus resplendissants malgré le mauvais état de sa dentition et se mit à courir très vite, déposant délicatement Juugo à quelques pas des deux ébahis du jour.

_ C'était quoi ça? Lança alors Suigetsu.

_ Pas la moindre idée, répondit Karin en clignant des yeux, reprenant ses esprits. Ce fut alors qu'elle se rendit à nouveau compte de l'état de nudité de son compagnon et qu'elle se mit à lui crier d'aller se couvrir un peu, non sans protestation de la part de ce dernier qui semblait finalement se remettre très vite lui aussi de ce moment presque paranormal pour revenir à lui-même.

* * *

_ Il semblerait que les ninja d'Iwa au sol aient été mis hors-service, se fit la réflection Deidara à haute voix. Et mes deux adversaires se sont enfin décidés à travailler en équipe. Il faut croire qu'enfin je vais un peu d'action...Et toi, Itachi, tu vas rester à regarder? Je me demande où est ton petit frère chéri par ailleurs? Peut-être est-il déjà-t-il mort?

Un rire gras s'empara de lui, alors qu'il évita un boulet de canon en spandex vert lui étant destiné. Maintenant le roux et le brun qui lui servaient d'adversaire jouaient à l'homme canon. Libre à eux. Tant qu'il était sur son oiseau, il n'en bougerait pas et s'il était amené à en descendre, il tenait en sa main un cadeau dont ils allaient lui en dire des nouvelles. Cependant, le blond fronça vite les sourcils, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il chercha finalement à ouvrir les paupière closes de l'Uchiwa prisonnier devant, s'étonnant d'un coup que jamais elles ne fut ouvertes, et pesta quand il vit des orbes vides là le Sharingan aurait du apparaître l'emprisonnant dans un genjutsu.

_ Putain d'Uchiwa à la con! Se plaint-il alors en cognant du poing sur la carcasse vide que se fissura comme un bloc de marbre. Comme un malheur n'arrivait jamais seul, il entendit derrière lui une voix criait « Asu Kajaku » et vit débouler sur lui un nombre impressionant de lumières violacées dont les images se brouillaient les unes dans les autres. Il essaya alors d'éviter la manoeuvre bien que trop tard et fut touché par deux d'entre elles sentant comme des poings s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Il étouffa un gémissement en régurgitant un peu de sang alors qu'il chutait vertigineusement vers le sol. Les faisceaux lumineux s'interrompirent et une demi-seconde plus tard, son oiseau d'argile explosait en plein vol, envoyant valser dans la direction opposée le brun à la coupe au bol qui l'avait pris par surprise. Deidara n'avait plus l'argile nécessaire pour reformer un oiseau d'une envergure et d'une stabilité semblable alors il se laissa atterrir au sol, tenant fermement une boule d'argile en sa gripe. A présent, commençait pour lui une phase beaucoup périlleuse, devoir faire face à terre à ses ennemis nombreux sans savoir où se trouvaient les Uchiwa. Son sourire avait disparu de ses lèvres entaillées.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. La suite arrivera, je l'espère bientôt, car le temps me manque et l'insparation s'est un peu tarie ces temps-ci. N'hésitez pas à m'écrire une petit review pour me remotiver, comme celles que j'ai reçues déjà de mes fidèles lectrices. Vous n'imaginez pas comme cela me pousse à prendre du temps pour réfléchir et écrire, et même si je mets deux mois (à ma grande honte) pour vous proposez quelque chose, cela me force à ne pas mettre tout ça de côté pour travailler et faire autre chose pendant mon temps libre.

Petit message, pour finir, à une certaine _nema_ qui m'a envoyé une review très récemment mais anonyme, refais moi part de tes remarques à l'avenir et merci pour ton enthousiasme. Pour tous les autres, merci encore de votre patience et soutien.

Très bonne fin de semaine,

Sunawan


End file.
